


Friends? Always.

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-written with fresh_tart (Nicole) on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends? Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Subtitled:  
> Norbert Hears a Who?

The technicians were frantically motioning Kristin over to where they would secure her to her metal bubble -- the irony -- but she took a moment to approach Eden. "Nervous?" she murmured.

Eden jumped, and let out of a soft shriek. "Oh, God. N-nervous? Why would I be nervous? It's just my Broadway debut." Despite the green makeup, Eden's face looked unnaturally pale and her hands were shaking; she looked as if she'd throw up at any moment.

Kristin gave the younger woman a sympathetic frown and hugged her tightly. "You'll be great," she whispered, standing on her tip toes to reach her ear. She glanced over her shoulder at the now-glaring technicians. "I better go before they tether me to that thing permanently," she giggled. She pulled away from Eden, looking up at her. "Deep breaths. Nothing's worse than fainting on stage. Trust me on this." With that last bit of advice, Kristin lifted her huge skirts and ran over to her bubble.

Still shaking, Eden managed to smile at Kristin as she ran off. She paced backstage, every nerve vibrating as she waited for her cue. Finally, it came, and Eden dashed out on stage, thanking heaven that she didn't have to conceal how nervous she was. After all, Elphaba would've been just as nervous on her first day at Shiz. Seeing the hundreds of people gathered there to see the performance, Eden's head swam, and she tried to keep breathing, Kristin's words echoing in her head.

Although Eden appearing next to her was Kristin's cue to leave and change into Galinda's Shiz outfit, she took a quick moment to grasp the green hand so close to hers, before slipping off stage.

Warmed by the gesture, Eden managed not to throw up or faint as the play went on. Her voice trembled slightly over the first notes of "The Wizard and I" but she quickly recovered, belting out the highest notes, and the audience responded with a loud ovation at the end of the song.

The rest of the performance went fairly smoothly. Eden stumbled over only one line, and Kristin covered for her. By the end of "For Good", Eden felt on top of the world. She could do this every night. She could be Elphaba; hell, she *was* Elphaba. When she popped up out of her hidey-hole beneath the stage, the grin on her face was huge and real.

Once she saw Eden backstage, Kristin spared a moment for an excited bounce and giggle, before grabbing Eden's hand as they were prompted on stage. She couldn't help but feel a rush of pride for Eden at the sight of every single person standing on their feet, clapping and hooting. She squeezed the green hand in hers tighter.

Grinning like an idiot, Eden bounced on the balls of her feet, clutching Kristin's hand. Glancing down at the little blonde, she mouthed, 'Thank you'. As the audience roared, Eden stepped forward, pulling Kristin with her for a dual bow.

Once they were off stage, Kristin let out a tiny shriek, spinning around and wrapping her arms tightly around Eden. "You're a fabulous Elphie," she gushed. Pulling back slightly to look into the brunette's face, she sobered slightly, her smile softening. "Really."

Blushing beneath her makeup, Eden laughed. "I'm no Idina Menzel, but I think I did okay. They seemed pretty happy." She peeked out at the audience, now shuffling slowly out of the theater.

"No," Kristin agreed, "You're no Idina Menzel. You're Eden Espinosa, and your Elphie reflected that. You made Elphaba yours, you didn't try to take Idina's Elphaba." She canted her head slightly and smiled again. "Eden's Elphie... I like her."

Eden giggled, leaning down to hug Kristin tightly. "Well, Eden's Elphie would've fallen flat on her butt if you hadn't been there. Thanks, Kristin."

"No problem," Kristin giggled. "Now I've gotta go shower off all this *glitter*!" Another giggle, and she was gone, heading down the hallway to her dressing room.

Eden turned down the hall toward her own room, thanking everyone along the way as they rushed to congratulate her. She hopped into the shower and began to scrub, using the makeup remover Idina had recommended. The green paint began to come off, running down her body in viridian rivulets, and Eden sighed happily. Half an hour later, she was white again, and she dressed quickly, grabbing her bag and striding out toward the stage door.

Kristin was just closing her cell phone when Eden exited. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Eden said with a smile. "I figured you'd be gone by now. That paint takes forever to get off." She wiped at her ear. "I think I still have it in places I can't see."

Grinning, Kristin said, "I would offer to check, but you're too tall. And I was just about to leave. Had to call Idina before I ventured outside. You wanna get a bite to eat before I head over there? Heck," she added, "you wanna come with me? Idina would love to hear how it went tonight."

Nervous again, though she wasn't sure quite why, Eden nodded fast, before she could talk herself out of it. "I'd love to. Maybe Idina can check my ears," she giggled. "I don't wanna walk around all day tomorrow with green ears."

"Good," Kristin said, her grin widening. "Got a Sharpie?" She wiggled her pink marker between two fingers.

Patting her pockets, Eden panicked. "No. Why? Do I need one?"

Kristin stared at the younger woman. "Do you need one?" she repeated in a disbelieving tone. "Did you suddenly turn blind and deaf every time the audience clapped for you?!" She sighed and reached up to grab a can of Sharpies from the shelf near the door. "Black, black, pink, black," she muttered. "Ah! Green." She pulled out the green marker and handed it to Eden. "Here you go."

"But...I'm not..." Eden shut up as Kristin opened the door, and the small crowd of theatergoers cheered. Surely they were clapping for Glinda the Good. And then, someone in the back shouted, "Somebody go and melt her!" and Eden giggled softly, stepping forward.

Amid signing her own autographs and posing for pictures, Kristin watched Eden interact with the fans, chatting, signing and posing, and looking not a little bit overwhelmed. Finally it was time for them to leave, and Kristin looped her arm around the brunette's, leading her down the street. "So, what are you hungry for?"

Sighing, still stunned and now exhausted, Eden shook her head. "You choose. I don't think I have two brain cells left to rub together." She paused, glancing at Kristin. "They were actually waiting for me, weren't they?" She swallowed. "They stood out there in the cold just to meet me?"

"It's kind of a scary, exciting feeling, isn't it?" Kristin asked knowingly.

"Terrifying. And wonderful." Eden giggled wildly. "Holy cow." She gripped Kristin's arm a little tighter.

Once they got to the restaurant, a small, out of the way place Kristin loved, dinner passed quickly, bites taken between laughter and stories, and it seemed like only a few minutes had passed before they were standing in front of Idina's building, waiting to be buzzed up.

"Yeah?" Idina's voice croaked through the intercom.

"It's us," Kristin said. "Open the door."

The buzzer beeped at them, and Eden pushed the door open, holding it for Kristin.

"Thanks." Kristin waited for Eden to follow her, then bounded over to the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to arrive, wiggling to the beat of some song that was running through her head.

Laughing at Kristin, Eden said, "How much of Glinda did they base on you, exactly? 'Cause I don't think even she bounces that much."

Kristin stuck her tongue out. "I'm happy," she said simply, then threw her whole body into her little dance. When the elevator doors opened, she grabbed Eden's hands, pulling her in with her, dancing as they began their ascent to the fifth floor.

Giggling, Eden danced along, humoring the blonde, her adrenaline high overtaking her exhaustion and giving her a second wind.

"Ah!" Kristin squeaked when the doors opened again. "Come on!" Still holding on to one of Eden's hands, Kristin skipped down the hallway to Idina's door, knocking when she got there. While she waited, she started humming under her breath.

Idina threw the door open and grinned at her cast mates. She held up a sheet of paper, on which she'd scribbled, 'Doc says can't talk much. Killing me. Taye torturing me. Send help. And cookies...mostly cookies.'

"Aw, poor honey," Letting go of Eden to wrap Idina in an enthusiastic hug, Kristin entered the apartment. "No cookies, just stories," she said. "And Taye should quit picking on helpless women!" she said, raising her voice so it would carry further into the apartment.

"Helpless, my ass!" came the shouted reply. "Even silent she's managing to drive me nuts. Take 'er out, willya?"

"Don't be a jerk, she's sick," Kristin called back, then sniffed, turning back to Idina. "Men."

Idina flipped Taye off, glancing at Eden and widening her eyes. She gestured wildly, the international symbol for, 'So? Spill!'

Eden's grin was back and she nodded. "It was good. Really good. Freakin' fantastic."

"They love her," Kristin added.

Clapping happily, Idina pointed at Eden, wiggling her eyebrows. "Told ya so," she rasped.

"Shut up," Eden laughed, "doctor's orders." She held a paper bag out to Idina. "By the way, we don't have cookies, but we brought Chunky Monkey. Kris said it's your favorite."

A gleam in her eye, Idina ran for the kitchen and came back with three spoons. She handed one to each of the other women, grabbed the paper sack and pulled out the ice cream, gesturing to the living room.

"You know," Kristin said through her first mouthful of ice cream, once they were seated on the couch. "I like you when you can't talk." She grinned wickedly around her second bite.

Idina muttered something inaudibly, then made a gesture with her hand. Eden cracked up, giggling and nearly choking on her ice cream.

Kristin tilted her nose into the air. "How rude."

Laughing harder, Eden shook her head. "Everyone missed you today, Idina. Michelle got pissed 'cause I almost ran over her foot with Chris in the wheelchair."

Kristin giggled and shrugged. "And it didn't help when I pointed out to her that it would be fitting, since she spends nearly the whole play in a wheelchair, anyway."

Idina laughed, trying not to make any sound, shaking her head. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, scribbled a note, and passed it to Kristin, while Eden looked on curiously.

Reading the note, Kristin blushed, then poked Idina in the side while she crumpled the paper into a tiny ball. "You're bad," she mumbled.

Nodding happily, Idina grinned at Eden. "The wickedest bitch there ever was," she confirmed in a hush.

Kristin burst out into giggles, doubling over and accidentally dropping her spoon on the carpet. She didn't even notice as she laughed, her face turning pink, and finally she had to stop, because oxygen was a requirement of life, and she wasn't getting any.

Eden reached over, and patted Kristin's back. "You okay?" she giggled.

Nodding slowly, Kristin lifted her head, looking at Eden through tears. "Uh-huh." She hiccuped.

"Okay. Like you told me, just keep breathing." Eden picked Kristin's spoon up. "Um, unless you like cat hair with your ice cream, you probably want a new spoon."

Idina stood up abruptly, gesturing toward the kitchen before she strode off.

Taking a couple slow breaths, Kristin stood up as well. "Back in a minute," she said quickly, then hurried after Idina. "Dee?" she asked, her voice hushed.

Idina turned, spoon in hand, and stared at Kristin. "Mm?"

Frowning, "What's wrong?"

Shrugging, Idina shook her head.

"Idina Menzel, don't give me that," Kristin hissed, grabbing the taller woman's arm. "Something's bothering you, now I don't care if you say it or write it or sign it or tap it out in Morse code, tell me what it is!"

Glancing toward the living room, then toward the bedroom, Idina bent her head and pressed a hot, violent kiss to Kristin's lips before pulling away.

Picking up her dropped jaw, Kristin whispered, "That's what this is about?! What, you think that because I'm friends with Eden that suddenly I'm, what, doing her?!" She glared at the brunette. "Thanks." Grabbing the spoon from her hand, Kristin marched back into the living room.

Stung, Idina realized how stupid she was being, and followed Kristin back into the living room, her face showing her chagrin. "Kris? I'm sorry," she said, her voice a rough growl from the laryngitis.

Eden watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye, as she pretended to inspect the carton of ice cream.

Kristin sighed. "It's okay." Her voice was low and resigned, but she quickly took Idina's hand and squeezed it, flashing a tired smile before going over to the couch and sitting down, digging her spoon into the ice cream.

They ate in silence for a while, then Eden cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I should go."

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Kristin asked with a frown. She knew she and Idina needed a moment or ten to talk, but Taye was there, anyway, and she didn't want Eden feeling like she was being pushed away.

"Well..." Eden hesitated. "Yeah," she lied. "I told my mom I'd call and tell her how tonight went."

"Oh. Okay." Kristin smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yep. Bright and early at the crack of noon," Eden smiled. She got up and grabbed her bag. "Feel better, Idina."

Idina waved with a tight smile, and Eden slipped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

Taye came out of the bedroom, grinning at the women and giving a slight wave. "I'm meeting Jesse for drinks. I'll see you later." He paused to look at Idina, whose eyes had darkened with displeasure. "You need anything while I'm out?"

The brunette shook her head, dismissing him with a growl. "Go."

Shrugging, Taye left, muttering about women and their moods.

"Well?" Kristin asked, inviting the inevitable.

Idina made a dismissive gesture with her hand, saying softly, "Doesn't matter."

Sighing, the blonde relaxed into the couch. "Why are you so upset over this?"

"I'm not."

"Idina."

"Kristin," Idina mocked the blonde, her voice cracking.

Kristin's eyes narrowed. "Don't do that. I know you're angry, at least tell me why."

Finally, Idina's self-control snapped. "You were all over her. One night as Elphie and you're fuckin' in love with her."

"What?" Kristin gasped, her jaw dropping.

"Come on," Idina rasped, "the chemistry's obvious. And," she pointed out, "you've never taken Michelle or Chris out to dinner."

"I've never been around for their first show on Broadway, either." Kristin glared at Idina. "And next time a friend from Oklahoma comes to visit, do you want me to ask your permission before I take **her** out for dinner, too?"

Her mood worsening, Idina shook her head rapidly. "That's not my point, and you know it."

"Really?" Kristin turned her head to the side slightly with a jerky motion. "Sure sounds like it to me."

"I'm not your mother, I don't care who you see, unless it's a date," Idina said, her voice cracking again. "And this looked very much like a date to me."

Jumping to her feet, Kristin shouted, "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you didn't have a say in who I dated, since you're **married**!"

"That never bothered you before," Idina hissed.

"You never tried to own me before, either," Kristin replied in a low voice.

"I--" Idina broke off, lowering her eyes to the carpet. "That's not what I was trying to do."

Sinking back down onto the couch, Kristin sighed. "I know. But that's what it felt like." She patted the space next to her, and once Idina sat, wrapped herself around the other woman. "That's what it felt like," she whispered again.

"Sorry. I just saw her, and she was looking at you the way I wanted to, and ... I went nuts."

Tilting her head up, Kristin frowned. "What do you mean, looking at me like you wanted to?"

"Imagining you naked," Idina grinned.

Kristin blushed. "Oh. You want to...? You think Eden...?!"

"I--" Idina had to stop to clear her throat. "I didn't think there was a question about what I wanted to do. But yeah, I do. She worships you, Kris."

"Well," Kristin said primly, "just because she wants to see me naked -- which I'm not entirely convinced of -- doesn't mean she's going to."

Somewhat mollified, Idina pressed a kiss to Kristin's forehead, leaning back against the couch. "Mm."

Sighing, Kristin whispered, "I love you, you know," and brushed her lips over Idina's.

"Mm," Idina repeated, kissing Kristin gently. "Love you, too."

***

The door to her dressing room was open, and Eden was lying on the couch, sprawled out, headphones in her ears. She was humming to herself, trying to relax before that evening's show. Idina's voice was still not up to snuff, and Eden was going on again. Her nerves were soothed somewhat by the previous night's performance, but she was still nervous.

Kristin stood in the hallway outside Eden's door, her head resting against the wall, eyes closed. She wanted to talk to Eden, but Idina's words from the night before echoed in her mind. Finally she angrily pushed herself away from the wall. Idina Menzel, although the love of Kristin's life, had no say in who she was friends with. Kristin knocked lightly on the door frame. "Eden?"

Eden thought she heard something, pulled one of the earbuds out of her ear and glanced toward the door. "Hey, Kristin. Happy Friday."

Smiling, Kristin entered the room, sitting on the coffee table. "Whatcha listening to?"

Eden was unable to resist the blonde's infectious smile. "Norah Jones," she replied sheepishly. "Helps me relax."

"Nothing wrong with anything that helps you relax." Kristin stood up and motioned Eden to sit upright. "Sit up, I'll give you a shoulder massage. I know when I get tense, there's this spot right between my shoulder blades that tightens up..."

"You get that, too?" Eden sat up and turned her back toward the blonde. "Last night, during the second act, I thought my arms were gonna go numb from the ache. I was terrified I'd drop the broom."

Kristin groaned. "I can imagine how well that would go over," she teased, resting her hands on the taller woman's shoulders and lightly rubbing up and down before starting to massage more firmly with her thumbs. "It probably would have hit one of the guards," she giggled.

"Oh, yeah. And then I'd forever be known as the Elphaba who can't hold a stick." She paused, then burst out giggling. "That sounded vaguely dirty, didn't it?"

Giggling harder, Kristin's head dropped forward, resting on Eden's back before she lifted it and whispered, "You'd be forever known as the Elphie who came out of the closet." Her eyes and widened and she jerked back, pulling her hands from Eden's shoulders. "I mean..."

Turning, Eden eyed Kristin curiously. "Whaddya mean?"

Kristin blushed brightly. "Um... It, um... stick? Not holding a stick... lesbian? I'm sorry, it just popped out," she mumbled.

"Oh." Eden blushed, laughing. "It's okay. I've been called worse."

"No, no, I wasn't... I didn't mean..." Kristin sighed loudly. "I don't know what I meant." Then she squinted at Eden. "Would it be a bad thing if you were?"

"I just meant that I wasn't offended." Eden winked at the blonde. "Besides, who says I'm not?"

 _Imagining you naked,_ Idina's voice ran through Kristin's mind. Her eyes widened. "Are you?"

Seeing the look of dismay in Kristin's eyes, Eden shook her head quickly. She knew that look, intimately. "Nah. I was just playing around."

"Oh. Okay, um..." Feeling awkward, Kristin glanced around. "I should go... reacquaint myself with the glitter ball, you know." She stood and quickly walked to her own dressing room, mentally banging her head against a brick wall, and wondering why, deep down inside, she was disappointed.

As soon as Kristin was gone, Eden fell back on the couch, cursing mentally. Had she learned **nothing**? _Twenty-six years on the planet, and I'm still as dumb as a post._ Before she had finished kicking herself, it was time to start warming up. Eden took a deep breath and got down to business.

The beginning of the performance was awkward, but by the time Popular rolled around, Kristin and Eden had fallen back into Elphie and Glinda, so it still worked wonderfully, even if Kristin had had the urge to smack herself with her pretty little wand when Eden first appeared next to her.

They finished the play and took their bows, as usual, but instead of standing around to chat, Eden struck out for her dressing room immediately. She was in the shower, and out in record time, hoping Kristin would be gone by the time she stepped outside. Maybe they could avoid an awkward scene.

Kristin signed autographs as she walked, pausing for only a second for the occasional picture, but she was in a hurry to leave, and was perhaps a little short tempered with the fans. Finally she was past them, and hailed a cab. Once safely tucked inside, she glanced back, seeing the top of a familiar brunette head. Sighing, Kristin dug out her cell phone to call Idina. Pressing in the numbers without a thought, she realized just before pressing send that it was not Idina's number she had dialed, but rather, Eden's. Growling to herself, Kristin typed out a quick text message and sent it off, then closed her phone and threw it back in her purse.

Eden took longer signing autographs, basking in the idea that she now had fans, and letting that thought take away her worries about what Kristin might say to the rest of the cast about their conversation. So she ignored her phone when it beeped, since she was in the middle of talking to a thirteen-year-old girl who'd come all the way from Phoenix to see Wicked.

When she finally did walk away from the theater, Eden fished her cell phone out of her bag and retrieved her message. It read simply, 'E, sorry. K.' A slight smile turned up her mouth, and Eden hit the button to reply. 'K, no worries,' she typed, keeping one eye on the sidewalk as she made her way to the subway. 'Friends?'

The brunette was just descending the steps into the subway station when her cell rang again. The text message read, 'Always.'

***

The audience was still cheering as Idina and Kristin stepped offstage, holding hands after their bow. They were heading backstage to shower, and as they passed, Eden flashed them a smile, and a thumbs up.

Idina nodded in Eden's direction, giving her a tight, barely-there smile. She pulled Kristin into her side, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Kristin looked up at Idina with a slightly confused smile, but didn't object. When they got to her dressing room, she pulled away. "See you in three-quarters of an hour," she murmured.

Forty-five minutes later, as promised, Idina was in the hall, yet somehow she managed to end up waiting for Kristin. _Isn't that how it goes with women?_ she thought laughingly.

Grabbing her purse, Kristin scooted out into the hallway, nearly running into Idina. "Oh!" she gasped, then giggled. "I'm late again, aren't I?"

Laughing, Idina nodded. "It's cute," she assured the blonde.

"That's me!" She gave Idina a quick hug. "So, where do you wanna eat?"

"How about La Pizzeria?" It was a quiet Italian restaurant that was far enough away from Idina's apartment not to risk running into anyone she knew.

Kristin nodded. "Sounds good." As they started down the hallway, Kristin caught sight of Eden and waved, grinning widely at her.

Remembering Idina's reaction earlier, Eden gave a half-wave and hung back, waiting for the pair to leave the theater before she'd venture out.

After signing autographs, Kristin and Idina caught a cab to La Pizzeria, settling in at a booth toward the back of the restaurant, giving them an amount of privacy.

Smiling at Kristin across the table, Idina reached for her hand. "You were amazing tonight," she said softly.

Kristin blushed. "You say that every night."

"I mean it every night." Idina lifted Kristin's hand to her own mouth and kissed the back gently.

Shivering, Kristin whispered, "Not half as much as I mean it when I tell you that you were amazing." She quickly stood up and switched sides to sit beside the brunette. "You completely blow me away, Idina. Not just on stage, but... everything you do." She looked down at their still-joined hands, and gently traced the lines of Idina's fingers with her own. "You're so graceful."

"Me?" Idina laughed harshly. "No way. You're the graceful one. I'm a cow compared to you."

Kristin just shook her head, but didn't answer, as a waiter was approaching.

He didn't blink, even as he noticed the pair cuddling close in the booth. "What can I get you ladies?"

Idina ordered quickly, her favorite dish.

Thinking for a moment, Kristin ordered a large plate of lasagna and a side order of garlic toast. She grinned up at Idina. "Hungry," she said, giggling.

"I can tell," Idina grinned as the waiter left. Wrapping her arm around Kristin, she leaned into the blonde.

"When is Taye expecting you home?" Kristin asked, the customary question that she wished wasn't so customary.

Wincing slightly, Idina sighed. "Eleven. I told him you and I would be going to dinner, and maybe for drinks after."

Kristin smiled and lightly kissed Idina. "Good," she murmured. "Then I have you for a few more hours than I usually do."

Winking at Kristin, Idina grinned suggestively. "And what will you do with all that time, Miss Chenoweth?"

"I was thinking coffee and cuddling on my couch?"

Slightly disappointed, Idina smiled anyway. "Sounds wonderful."

Knowing what Idina would rather do, Kristin pushed the thought aside. She would be ready, soon, and Idina understood that. So she snuggled into the taller body next to her, lifting Idina's arm over her shoulder and holding onto her hand tightly while they waited for their food.

***

"I can't believe it," Michelle said, handing Kristin a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in her dressing room. "It's like a plague or something."

"That's what happens when one person gets sick... you spend hours every day with them, you're bound to get sick, too." She giggled and held up the bottle in a toast. "But apparently we're immune to Norbert-germs... which is saying something, 'cuz I kiss 'im eight times a week."

"Amen to that." Michelle grinned, toasting with Kristin and sipping her water. "I feel horrible for them, y'know, but at the same time, it'll be interesting to see what the show is like with almost an entirely new cast."

Kristin nodded. "Although we already know that Eden is good at Elphie, and the fans love her, so hopefully they'll accept everyone else, too."

Michelle shrugged, waving her hand. "Oh, they'll be fine. They only paid a hundred dollars apiece," she laughed, still amazed that they could draw such a crowd at those prices.

"Oh, only," Kristin said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Spamalot's starting previews soon, and I heard a rumor that Eric Idle's commanding a hundred and **eighty** for center orchestra."

Kristin tilted her head. "Michelle... how on earth do you know these things?"

"I'm a trivia junkie," Michelle admitted. "I compete every Friday morning in a game at the bar, down by my house. Eden came with me last week, you oughta come this time. It's a kick in the pants to see how many people think they can match up with me." She laughed, not just a little evilly.

Kristin giggled. "Wicked Witch, indeed. Maybe we should have a girls' night?"

"Absolutely!" Michelle enthused. "We can bring Idina along, too, if she's feeling better."

"It's only two days from now," Kristin pointed out. "I doubt she will be." She paused, realizing how that had sounded. "But of course, it doesn't hurt to ask," she quickly added.

Raising one eyebrow, in a fabulous imitation of her own character, Michelle said dryly, "I meant **next** Friday, Kristin."

"Oh." Kristin blushed. "Well you did say 'this time'," she pointed out, in her own defense.

Michelle realized that Kristin was right, and laughed. "My mistake." She glanced at the clock. "We have an hour. You up for strip poker?" She giggled.

Kristin grinned. "Depends... how fast do you wanna lose your clothes?" Although few people suspected it, Kristin was actually quite the card shark.

Michelle's mouth dropped open, and she laughed hysterically. "Why, Kristin Chenoweth, you little flirt." She considered this for a moment. "I don't know, how fast *should* I want to get naked?" She leered at the blonde with a playful grin.

Letting out a theatrical gasp, Kristin put one hand to her chest and tried her best to look shocked. "Michelle Federer! Are you _propositioning_ me?" She giggled. "And anyway, I thought you were straight."

Laughing harder, Michelle gasped out between giggles, "I am, babe, I am. Aren't..." Her laughter slowed. "Aren't you?"

Kristin pondered for a moment, then said, "Let's just say that I would appreciate the view playing strip poker with you or Norbert," she giggled.

Michelle looked confused for a split second, and then her face cleared. She giggled softly. "Ohh. Well, then..." She crossed her arms over her chest theatrically. "Did I mention I'm straight?" she laughed.

Giggling even more, Kristin poked the brunette in the stomach. "Don't worry, my dykey side is obedient and doesn't fall for straight women."

In the hallway, Eden leaned back against the wall, waiting for the conversation to turn to a less personal topic before she interrupted. She arrived at Michelle's dressing room door just in time to catch Kristin's admission, and it floored her. _So maybe the little touches and glances **aren't** my imagination,_ she thought. _There really is something going on with her and Idina._ Suddenly, the last six months made perfect sense, and Eden wanted to kick herself. _That's why Idina's mad at me! She thinks Kristin and I...oh, God. She thinks Kristin and I...oh, **damn**!_

When Michelle started re-telling a story Norbert had passed on to her, Eden felt it was safe to knock. "Come in," Michelle called.

Looking over and seeing Eden standing there, Kristin smiled cheerfully. "What's up, Espinosa?"

"Just wanted to let you know that we got casting sorted out." Since most of the ensemble cast had studied the parts of at least two of the leads, having that many people out sick was a cornucopia of opportunity for the background players. "There was a bit of a bloodbath, but most of the Ozians survived." She handed each woman a sheet with the decisions printed on it.

Giggling lightly, Kristin glanced over the paper, nodded. "Looks like fun."

Michelle agreed quickly. "Yeah, it'll be great to work with these guys."

"Okay, well, uh, I'll just, um, get going." Eden turned to leave.

"Hey, Eden?" Kristin asked, glancing at Michelle. "Girls' night on Friday? Watch Michelle kick some trivia butt?" she giggled.

"Watch her?" Eden asked curiously. "I happen to be the queen--" She caught Michelle's look of death and amended, "princess of trivia. You're on."

"Oh!" Kristin squeaked, bouncing and clapping slightly. "Are you going to challenge her?!"

Eying Eden, Michelle shook her head. "Bring it on, Spanish Harlem."

Laughing at Michelle's psych out technique, Eden flailed mentally for an answer. "I'll have the Cheno luck on my side," she giggled. "You really wanna bring that on yourself?"

"And who says you'll be the one with the Cheno luck?" Michelle asked. "I'm the one who works with her more."

"Excuse me?" Kristin broke in. "Cheno is right here..."

Michelle swiveled on Kristin, narrowing her dark gaze. "And?"

"And... I have my own say in who gets my luck."

Eden managed a light smile for Kristin. "So? Should I back down or take on her royal competitiveness?"

Kristin gave Eden a sunny smile. "Take her on," she growled.

Eden felt her stomach flip. "Um...okay." She turned to Michelle and grinned triumphantly. "Your record is in danger, Miss Federer."

"I hardly think so," Michelle scoffed. "I'll see you Friday."

Giggling, Eden replied, "You'll see me in an hour, you dope."

"Oh...oh..." Michelle tried to find a reply, settling on playfully growling, "Get the hell out of my dressing room, you child."

Eden left, still grinning slightly, and Michelle shot Kristin a look. "'Scuse me? You're giving **her** the patented Cheno luck? How can you just dismiss everything we've meant to each other?"

Kristin gave a helpless shrug. "I can't help it... she's my Elphie! Nobody replaces Elphie!"

In the hall, Eden managed to catch her soft gasp with cupped hands over her mouth. _Her Elphie?_

"She's your Elphie?" Michelle's eyes were huge. "The hell are you talking about? Idina's your Elphie. Eden's just the understudy."

"I just mean that, y'know, she's Elphie. I'm Glinda. Elphie is Glinda's, so Eden's my Elphie. Idina's my Elphie, too." Kristin hadn't felt this awkward since, well, when she and Eden had gone to Idina's apartment. What on earth was Eden _doing_ to her?

Michelle shook her head. "Whatever you say, Cheno." She stood and stretched. "Better hustle, it's an hour 'til showtime."

Nodding, Kristin stood as well. "See you at Shiz," she said, then left for her own dressing room, her mind filled with half-coherent thoughts tumbling around.

Eden scrambled away from the door, but didn't make it in time. As she was regaining her footing, Kristin appeared in the doorway, and Eden could only smile at her tensely.

Kristin blinked. "Oh. Hey, I thought you'd already gone to get ready," she said distractedly. "Better hurry." Giving the younger woman a half smile, Kristin continued to her own dressing room.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want you to go on without your Elphie," Eden murmured, striding off to get greenified.

***

Kristin entered the bar, where trivia questions and answers were already being shouted out. She looked around for Michelle and Eden, and after about a minute, saw them at the other side of the room. Weaving her way through the tables, she finally got there and plunked herself down on the barstool next to them. "Hey," she greeted.

Eden's grin was tight and focused. "Hi. Can't talk. Gotta focus."

"That's right," Michelle cheered, sipping at her coffee. "'Cause I am kickin' Spanish Harlem's **ass** over here."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Eden glared at her. "I'm from Anaheim."

Michelle grinned widely. "Sure, Espinosa, whatever. You're still losing."

"Not for long." Eden gestured to Kristin. "My luck hath arrived. This next round is all me."

"You can do it," Kristin said with a giggle. "Show Federer who's the boss."

"Okay." Eden scooted her barstool closer to Kristin. "Don't gimme any hints, or she'll claim we're cheating." Michelle's sharp eyes on them confirmed Eden's intuition. "Just sit there and be cute - I mean, be lucky."

Kristin laughed. "Cute, I can do... I'm not too sure about lucky, though."

Reaching over, Eden rubbed the top of Kristin's head. "I wonder if that only works with bald men," she mused aloud.

"Shh," Michelle snapped. "They're starting."

The trivia master stood up near the center of the bar and gestured for quiet. Most of the crowd was there to observe; there were only about 15 competitors, so he ushered them all to the front of the bar, closest to him. Michelle, of course, had placed herself and Eden strategically, so they didn't have to move at all.

As the trivia master called out questions, the first person to get their hand in the air was called on for an answer. If they were right, they got a point; if wrong, they lost one. So far, Michelle was at 15 points. Eden had six.

He called out the first question: Name one person who has earned an Emmy, a Grammy, an Oscar **and** a Tony.

Eden squealed, realizing she knew the answer, and her hand flew into the air, beating Michelle's by a hair's breath, and Michelle swore loudly.

The trivia master called on Eden, and she cried, "Helen Hayes!"

"I knew that," Michelle muttered.

"Don't be a sore loser," Kristin said with a giggle, and patted Eden's hand.

Glaring at Kristin, Michelle focused back on the trivia master. Fifteen minutes later, she and Eden were neck-in-neck, and Eden was sweating bullets. She'd lost the last three questions - one to some guy in the back, and two to Michelle. "Come on," she urged Kristin, "I need my Cheno luck."

"I've never been someone's luck before," Kristin said with wide eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Reaching out, Eden took Kristin's hand and held it tightly. "I don't know, just...think lucky!"

Getting an idea, Kristin stood and walked to behind Eden, lightly massaging her shoulders, then, upon discovering that tense knot between her shoulder blades, began to work at it.

Eden's eyes slipped closed, and she groaned softly. "Oh, man, that's great." She entirely missed one question as Kristin worked on her tension.

"Pay attention to the game," Kristin murmured.

"How can I pay attention?" Eden asked, her eyes still shut. "I'm ready to fall asleep."

"Go ahead," Michelle laughed, "I'm gonna win, anyway."

Kristin lifted her hands for a moment. "If you don't win, I'm never giving you a massage again," she threatened.

Eden's eyes snapped open. "I'm awake."

The trivia master offered up the next question. "Who was the very first captain of the starship Enterprise?" he boomed.

Eden practically jumped out of her chair in her haste to get her hand up. When he called her, she said proudly, "Christopher Pike!"

Kristin stared at the back of Eden's head. Slowly she bent down so she could look at the other woman. "Are you a geek?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

Leaning back, Eden grinned up at Kristin - a rare occurrence for the blonde - and nodded vigorously. "Oh, heck yeah. Star Trek, Star Wars, sci-fi books, all of it."

Blinking a few times, all Kristin could come up with was, "Oh," followed by, "You don't look like one."

"I know." Eden gave Kristin half her attention as she waited for the next trivia question. "Surprised my high school boyfriends, too."

Michelle was silent, watching Eden and Kristin out of the corner of her eye. "Are you feeding her answers, Chenoweth?" she growled.

"Huh?" Kristin asked intelligently. She was too busy fighting the sick feeling in her stomach, brought on first by the thought of Eden with a boyfriend, and secondly, by the guilt and confusion caused by that thought, as she had a girlfriend of her own, in the form of one Idina Menzel, who she very much loved.

"Shh," Eden said gently. "Question."

Michelle got that question, and the one following it. A few minutes later, Eden got a couple, and soon she and Michelle were tied. The trivia master announced that the next one would be the last question. Even though neither woman had any chance of winning the game itself, they both perked up at the prospect of beating their cast mate. Leaning back against Kristin, Eden looked up at her. "Cheno luck," she begged. "Work your magic. We need this one, or her head'll never fit through the stage door."

Kristin giggled and wrapped her arms lightly over Eden's upper chest. "All the luck I have," she promised.

Eden's breath caught in her throat and she wondered why. It was just Kristin, giving her a friendly hug. That was all. _That's not all, you jackass. She called you her Elphie._

"Since we started this round with a Broadway star, let's end it with another," the trivia master decided. "In January of 2006, 'Phantom of the Opera' replaced 'Cats' as the longest-running musical of all time. Where was the first-ever performance of the musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber, 'Cats'?"

Eden and Michelle both raised their hands quickly, but neither one was quick enough. Before the first responder could answer, Eden had an idea. She clapped her hands over Michelle's ears and hissed to Kristin, "Cover my ears!"

Confused, but not questioning, Kristin held her hands tightly over Eden's ears.

"What the hell?!" Michelle tried to wiggle out of Eden's grasp, but Eden squeezed harder. When the responder had answered, she let Michelle go, and the singer rounded on her. "Seriously, you touched me!"

A bit scared of her cast mate, Eden nodded quickly. "I had a plan," she promised. "See, I knew if neither of us got the point, you'd make me relive this horror every Friday until you won. So I figured if neither of us heard the answer, then we could just answer afterwards, and whoever gets it right, wins." She looked to Kristin for backup. "Make sense?"

"Mmhmm," Kristin hummed with a nod.

Michelle agreed with a soft grumble, and Eden said, "Okay. Do you know the answer?"

" **Of course** ," Michelle snarked. "Everyone knows that 'Cats' premiered at the same theater where it ended its run - the Winter Garden."

"Wrong!" Eden declared triumphantly.

"Wrong!" Kristin giggled, at the same time as Eden's exclamation.

Laughing, Eden held her hand up to high-five Kristin.

Foregoing the high-five, Kristin wrapped her arms around Eden in a giddy hug.

"Bullshit!" Michelle cried. "It's the Winter Garden. I can show you the damn Playbill, I was **there**. I was ten, but I was there!"

Her head swimming, Eden replied proudly, "That was its American debut. 'Cats' premiered in May of 1981 at the New London Theatre in, oddly, London."

"And we," Kristin said proudly, "have a new Queen of Trivia."

Defeated, Michelle sulked for a minute, then grinned wickedly. "Rematch?"

"No!" Eden cried, turning to bury her face against Kristin. "Make her stop!"

Kristin giggled, playing with Eden's hair. She noticed Michelle giving her a look and frowned, tilting her head. Michelle just glanced to Eden, then back at Kristin, raising an eyebrow. Blushing, Kristin shook her head, then pulled away, going back to her abandoned stool.

Eden composed herself, offering, "Well, it's after noon now. Winner buys, right?" she needled Michelle. "Drinks on me."

"No, thanks," Michelle declined, managing a smile. "I've gotta get going. Nice game, Spanish Harlem."

"You, too." Eden realized she needed a good nickname for Michelle, beyond what the rest of the cast called her - the Terminator.

Turning to Kristin as Michelle left, Eden asked, "Do you have somewhere to be, or can I buy you whatever it is glittery girls drink?"

Kristin giggled. "Shirley Temple... I'm a lightweight, and we still have a show to do. And I'm yours until 6:30."

"That sounds awfully appealing," Eden grinned, motioning the bartender over and ordering two Shirley Temples. "Being mine, not the drink," she clarified.

Blushing, Kristin mumbled something unintelligible and looked out the window.

"I missed that," Eden said, pushing a drink toward the blonde carefully.

"Not important," Kristin said, brushing aside the comment, and the guilt. She had mumbled that she had a girlfriend already. She reached for the drink and took a long sip.

Eden sipped at her drink, too, before replying. "Sounded important," she countered. "Something about seeing something?"

Her pink hue deepening, Kristin just shook her head and attempted to bury herself in her drink.

"No, it's not..." Kristin took a deep breath and looked Eden straight in the eyes. "I have a girlfriend," she confided.

"Oh." Eden had to remind herself that she wasn't supposed to know about Kristin's sexuality yet; she'd been an accidental eavesdropper for that particular conversation. "Ohh," she breathed. "Sorry. I should just shut up then." She focused on her soda.

"I..." Kristin dropped her head, mumbling, "I wish you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" the brunette asked, without looking up. "Shut up?"

"Yeah."

Barely able to hear the blonde's whisper, Eden leaned in a bit. "Kris, look, if this is gonna make things weird between us, let's just do a rewind, okay? We'll back up to when Michelle left and pretend the rest of it never happened."

Kristin looked up with big, almost pleading eyes, "And we'll go back to flirting and teasing and wishing?" She dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that."

Eden took a deep breath, screwing up her courage. She rested her hand on Kristin's shoulder, saying softly, "Kristin, until a week ago, I had no idea you thought of me as anything more than Idina's standby...if I pushed it, maybe a friend." She paused, sighing and frowning. "And if you already have a girlfriend, what exactly is it you're wishing?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Kristin fought the emotion rushing through her. "I wish..." she trailed off, then spoke again, letting whatever came out of her mouth be spoken, before she dissected it with her brain. "I wish I was appreciated," she whispered, then let out a soft, broken sob.

"Oh, Kris." Eden wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. She had no idea what Kristin meant, but it was obvious that whatever the situation with her girlfriend was, it was bothering the blonde a lot.

Letting herself fall against the taller woman, Kristin focused on taking slow, deep breaths, holding the tears at bay. "I'm sorry," she apologized again, once she had calmed down, and sat back up. "It's just... hard. But I shouldn't be unloading this on you. I'm sorry."

"Why not? I think I just said we're friends." Eden smiled at her. "I don't mind listening."

"I know, but..." Kristin chewed her lower lip lightly. "You know her."

"I do?" All at once, the light clicked on, and Eden exclaimed softly, "Ah. So I was right." Pausing, she stared at Kristin for a second. "I still don't mind listening. And I wouldn't tell anybody, if that's what you're worried about."

Kristin shrugged. "I just thought it might be awkward. Working with her and all."

"It's not like we work all that closely," Eden pointed out. "I'm her standby. That pretty much ensures minimal contact."

"You still see her every day," Kristin said, then remembered her drink and took a sip.

"Kristin, if you don't want to talk about it, say so," Eden said bluntly. "If you do, stop making excuses and unload on me."

Sighing, Kristin asked, "Later? I do wanna talk, just... not yet."

"Okay." Struck by an idea, Eden turned fully to face Kristin, smiling. "Wanna go shopping?"

Kristin lit up. "My favorite sport," she giggled, instantly happier.

Grinning back, Eden nodded. "I had a feeling. Come on." She slid off her stool and nodded toward the door. "I hear Macy's calling."

***

Kristin woke up Monday morning with a heavy heart. She sighed and got up, not even in the mood to laze around. Having a quick shower and brushing her teeth, she got ready for her day, then called Idina. After three rings, the other woman picked up.

"Hey, babe," Idina said cheerfully. "Good news. Taye's got a magazine interview at ten, and he's going out to lunch with some friends, so we can hang here almost all day. Alone," she added, the grin evident in her voice.

Smiling slightly, Kristin said, "And here I was just going to ask if he going going out at all today." She giggled. "I'll be there at nine-thirty." She paused. "Oh! That's only an hour from now."

"Better get started on your glitter and makeup," Idina teased. "Otherwise, it'll be noon before you get here."

"Hilarious. I've actually already been up for almost an hour."

"An hour?" Idina gasped, shocked. "What the hell were you doing up at seven-thirty?!"

Kristin sighed. "Couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry," Idina sympathized. "Not feeling well?"

"Yeah, kinda. I'll tell you when I get there, okay? I gotta hurry to finish getting ready," she said with a slight giggle.

Confused, Idina simply said, "Okay. See you in an hour."

"See you," Kristin said softly, hanging up the phone. She spared a moment to groan loudly, then went to put her makeup on, although she was sure it would be gone by the time she got back home.

***

Idina swung the door wide, grinning at Kristin. She was dressed in very short shorts and a tank top. "He just left, you have great timing."

"That's me," Kristin said with a smile, entering the apartment. She wasn't quite sure when to bring up the reason for her visit, and was feeling more awkward than she ever had before in Idina's apartment.

"You want something to drink?" Idina asked, moving into the kitchen. "I made iced tea - unsweetened, just how you like it."

"Sure," Kristin nodded. "That's great."

Half turning, Idina raised an eyebrow at Kristin. "Well, are you coming?"

"Yeah," Kristin said after a slight hesitation, following the brunette.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Idina prodded as she poured them two glasses of iced tea. "You're awfully quiet."

Fighting the urge to throw up, Kristin whispered, "We need to talk, Dee."

Turning, Idina leaned back against the counter, eying the blonde warily. "'Bout what?"

"Dee," Kristin said helplessly.

Reading Kristin's expression accurately, as pain and dismay, Idina crossed the room and rested a hand on her girlfriend's arm. "Honey, what is it?" she asked softly. "You can tell me."

"Can we just sit down?" Kristin asked, her eyes already filled with tears.

"Yeah, of course." Their iced tea abandoned, Idina led Kristin over to the couch. As soon as they were seated, she tried to pull the blonde into her lap.

Kristin shook her head, leaning away from Idina. Although she desperately wanted the comfort of the other woman's arms, it would shatter her if she was pushed away once she had spoken. Instead, she sat beside her, a conservative amount of space between them. "Dee, I..." Kristin's breathing sped up, verging on hyperventilation. "I..."

Really worried now, Idina leaned forward, her forehead creasing. "My God, Kristin, what is it?" She laid a hand on the blonde's knee. "What's bothering you this much?"

"I like Eden," she blurted out, a tear escaping to streak down her cheek.

Reaching out to wipe away Kristin's tear was an ingrained gesture, and Idina's hand was back in her own lap before her girlfriend's words had sunk into her head. "So do I," she said warily, trying to deny the truth of what she was hearing. "So what?"

Kristin shook her head. "No... I _like_ her, Dee. I just..." She sniffled and more tears followed the first. "I feel like we're... drifting apart, you and me. And... I just... I need some time. To figure out what I feel."

The pain constricted Idina's chest, and her breathing became shallow. She tried to take a deep breath, but it came shuddering back out after a second. _Don't cry. Do not FUCKING cry!_ "Is this about Taye? I mean, about me being married. 'Cause I thought we'd talked about that."

"We did," Kristin sniffled. "That's all we ever do about it."

The truth of the statement was not lost on Idina, and she nodded slowly, light-headed from the air she wasn't breathing. "I...don't know what to say," she murmured. "I guess I don't have much of a choice here."

"Idina," Kristin whispered, leaning over and taking the brunette's hand in hers. "I still love you, and I always will. I just... I need to work out some things."

Idina pulled her hand back, but she did it reluctantly, inch by inch. "Okay." She turned her head, staring out the big windows into the street.

Nodding slightly, Kristin asked, still whispering, "Should I go?"

Her voice cool and detached, Idina nodded at the window before turning back to meet Kristin's eyes. It killed her to utter the words, but she managed to say quietly, "Yeah, probably."

Kristin nodded again, her lower lip trembling. "Okay," she squeaked. She quickly walked over to Idina, kissing her lightly, but with all the love and desperation and pain she had in her, then ran out the door.

***

"Okay, tell me alllll about it." Stretching out on Kristin's sofa, Kevin sipped his latte and eyed the blonde knowingly.

"'Bout what?" Kristin asked, resting her feet against the edge of the coffee table.

"'Bout what?" Kevin scoffed. "'Bout whatever made you call me up, pull me out of my shopping-induced haze and drag me over here to sit and stare at your beautiful face. Not that I mind," he added, "but the Gap has jeans on sale."

Kristin smiled slightly. "I'll make it up to you," she teased, but only half-heartedly.

Changing tactics, Kevin set his coffee down and slid closer to Kristin. He nudged her gently with his elbow. "You only call me when you're upset," he said softly. "Is it Idina again?"

Nodding, Kristin sniffled. "Yeah," she managed to squeak out.

"Oh, honey." He slid an arm around her shoulders. "Tell Kevvy all about it."

Kristin sighed and leaned into her friend's side. "I broke up with her. Sort of. Not really. Well... yes?" She sighed again. "I don't know."

"Wow. That's a big deal," Kevin said, wincing slightly. "Can I ask what made you do it?"

"It's complicated."

Kevin scoffed. "So's life, but we still have to live it." He was quiet for a moment, then added, "If you really need to digest it for a bit, it's okay. But if you're hiding from facing whatever's eating at you, then I'm gonna call you on it presently, sweetheart, and you know it."

"I know. You really wanna know all the details?" Kristin asked, glancing up at Kevin.

"If I'm gonna help you work through it, I think I need to know what happened." He giggled. "Oh, listen t'me, I'm going all Dr. Phil on you."

Kristin giggled as well. "My little gay therapist," she teased.

"Little?" He peered down at her. "Kettle, this is the pot calling."

"Funny. You wanna hear about my problems or not?"

Nodding, Kevin squeezed Kristin gently against his side. "Spill."

Sighing again, Kristin said, "You know how Idina's married, right?" At Kevin's hum of agreement, Kristin continued. "Well... it's hard, being with a woman who's married. I feel like second best, you know? And then Idina was out sick, and Eden took over her role for a couple days. Eden's really sweet. Very young, very naive. But... I like her. She's nice. And... Idina saw us together and got the wrong idea, but then she said that Eden _likes_ me, and I guess I started wondering, 'cuz then I got closer to Eden, and I _really_ like her, and I love Idina, but she's married, and she's not gonna ever leave him, and there's no future in that, I know, but I love her, but I like Eden, and I'm **confused**!" Kristin ended in a wail.

"Aw." Kevin hugged the blonde tightly. "First of all, breathe." Obediently, Kristin gulped a couple of deep breaths. "Okay, better. Now, for what it's worth, I think you did the right thing. I know you love her to pieces, but Idina **is** married, and unless she plans on passing that gorgeous hunk of a man on to me, that ain't gonna change anytime soon."

Kristin giggled lightly. "I know."

"So tell me about this Eden," Kevin prompted. "How young, how naive, and most importantly, how into women?"

"Twenty-six, feels that time can be rewound and words taken back, and she said straight, but I know she likes me."

Kevin shook his head. "Oh, man. A triple threat. Don't walk away from this one...run. Kristin, darlin', I love you, but you have the worst taste in women."

Sitting up straight, Kristin frowned at Kevin. "There's nothing wrong with Eden," she defended. "She's sweet and caring, and she... she makes me feel special."

"Ooh," Kevin murmured, putting his hands up, "hit a nerve, did I? You must really have a thing for this kid."

"She's not a kid!" Kristin paused as the rest of Kevin's comment filtered into her brain. She blushed. "Didn't hit anything," she mumbled, looking down and picking at a loose thread on her jeans.

"Bulllllll," Kevin sang, poking Kristin's arm gently. "I hit something, all right. How bad is the crush?"

"Kevin," Kristin sighed. "I love Idina."

"Right. But you just broke up with her and spent five minutes telling me how much you like this Eden character. Which tells me what?" Kevin asked rhetorically. "That there's more to this than friendship, and maybe you're gonna let Idina go. Finally," he added in a mutter.

"I didn't break up with her," Kristin corrected. "I just told her that I need some time to think about things. Sort everything out. That's all. I'm not letting her go."

"Sounds like every breakup I've ever had," Kevin countered.

Kristin shook her head. "I'm not you."

Kevin resisted the urge to slam his head into the coffee table; it would be less painful than trying to deal with Kristin when she was this stubborn. "Darling, honey, sweetie, **Kristin** , my love muffin," he said firmly, "you and I have been through this before. Idina is a lovely woman. Hell, I'm as gay as they come, and I'd consider switching teams for that girl. But - and this is a 'but' bigger than Mariah Carey's... She. Is. **Married**. You want a partner, a family, am I right? It's what you've always wanted," he went on, without stopping. "You and Idina have no future together. Maybe you and Eden don't, either, especially if she professes to be straight, but I think this is a great move. I think you need a little distance to clear your head. Maybe then you can see how little you're getting out of your relationship with Idina."

"You think I should go for Eden?" Kristin asked.

Kevin smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Kristin!"

"What?" Kristin asked, somewhat wounded.

"You're entirely missing the point. The point is not to dump one and move on to another. The point is to take some Kris-time, to figure out what you really want and need in a relationship. Otherwise, you're just gonna find yourself in another place where you give, give, give and someone else takes, takes, takes."

Kristin sighed. "I'm being blonde, aren't I?" she idly wondered, then said, "It makes sense, but... I haven't had 'Kris-time' in over a year... I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'll make you a list," Kevin promised, patting her hand. "It starts with a three-hour bubble bath and ends with tubs and tubs of ice cream."

Giggling, Kristin said, "Sounds like fun. Does it include that shopping trip I'm making up to you?"

Kevin grinned. "Oh, hell yes. In fact, we should start now."

***

Eden hesitated in the hall, her steps faltering as she passed Kristin's dressing room. She raised one hand to knock, then snatched it back and kept moving. Something was going on with the blonde, and Eden desperately wanted to see if she could help, but at the same time, there was no way she was setting foot in the metaphorical powder keg that was the backstage at the Gershwin.

Eden kept walking, sighing to herself.

Michelle passed Eden in the hall and gave her a grin. "Next Friday?" she said. "Trivia rematch?"

Eden laughed. "Not a chance in hell, G-man."

"G-man?" It took Michelle a moment to make the leap from "Federer", to "Fed", to "G-man", but when she did, she giggled. "Later, Spanish Harlem!" She knocked on Kristin's door. "Chenobreath, it's me."

"Cheno- _what_?!" Kristin asked, by way of greeting. When Michelle entered, Kristin stared at her, glitterball half-raised.

"Chenobreath. It's a play on your name," Michelle explained, flopping onto Kris's couch. "I'm bored."

Kristin rolled her eyes, and turned back to her mirror. "Obviously."

"I don't get any fun glitter or green makeup," she complained. "I just strap myself into that stupid chair five minutes before curtain. Let's switch roles and see if anyone notices," she teased.

Giggling, Kristin asked, "Can you do the opera for No One Mourns The Wicked?"

Coming up with a reply quickly, Michelle said, "You've got a mike, just sing it for me. I'll move my mouth. I can do the rest of your part."

"You're just saying that because you don't wanna be paired with a Munchkin anymore!" Kristin laughed.

"Well, **duh**. I love Chris and all, but just once, I'd like to get paid to make out with Norbert." She gave a dramatic little shiver. "Ever since I dumped Jeff - I told you that, right?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Anyway, ever since, I'm all about finding somebody new. He was great 'n all," Michelle babbled, "but he was just too wimpy. I need a nice, strong man. You know any? Oh, look who I'm asking," she giggled.

Rolling her eyes again, Kristin pointed out, "If I knew any, I'd be staking my claim, honey."

"Oh, mmhmm," Michelle replied disbelievingly. Lowering her voice, she added in a teasing voice, "You know, I'm beginning to think you've gone totally lesbo. I've never seen you with a guy, and you spend all your time with--oh, speak of the devil. Hey," she greeted as Idina, already green, stepped in through the half-open door.

"Hey," Idina said with a little smile.

"I'm not a lesbian," Kristin answered, then added, "Hey, Idina."

Feeling the tension level in the room quadruple with Idina's presence, Michelle made a lame excuse and booked it.

Idina shut the door behind Michelle, saying softly, "Hey, Kris? Can we talk?"

"Sure, have a seat," Kristin said pleasantly. She continued to face her mirror, just finishing with her glitter and pulling out all the other makeup she wore as Glinda.

Idina sank down onto the couch, looking odd with her green hands and face, the rest of her white. "I'm sorry about last week," she said, her voice still low.

Kristin shrugged. "What's to be sorry for?" She aimed for nonchalance, but her voice wavered slightly.

"For basically kicking you out," Idina said, staring at her hands. "For not understanding why you were upset."

Taking a shaky breath, Kristin set the makeup brush down, turning to face Idina. "You understand, now?" she asked.

Meeting Kristin's eyes, Idina nodded slowly. "I think I do."

"And?" Kristin wondered. "Do you also understand that all I need is a little time?"

"I...I guess so," Idina whispered. "I just miss you is all."

"I miss you, too," Kristin whispered.

Jumping up, Idina strode across the room and wrapped her arms around Kristin. "I love you," she murmured into the blond hair.

"Don't make me cry," Kristin warned, her own arms moving up to encircle Idina's neck. "I love you, too," she whimpered.

Idina hugged Kristin tightly, then let her go. "You should finish getting ready," she said with a teary smile.

Kristin nodded, longing filling her. She wished that Idina wasn't married. She wished Idina could be hers. She wished, just for a moment, but with everything in her, for the simple pleasure of Idina's lips on hers, because when Idina kissed her, the entire world faded away, and nothing mattered but the two of them.

Halfway to the door, Idina turned and came back. She bent her head, giving Kristin a light kiss. "I'm so glad we could work this out," she said softly. "I would hate to lose you." She winked at the blonde and left.

Kristin's breath caught in her throat. Her mind whirled. _We didn't work this out!_ she thought, starting to panic. _We didn't... We **didn't** work it out!_ She let out a small cry and fell back onto her chair, numb.

The cry caught Eden's attention; worried, she braved the cyclone of drama that was Wicked's cast and knocked on Kristin's door. "Kristin? You okay?"

There was no answer, so Eden pushed the door open. Seeing Kristin collapsed in her makeup chair, the brunette rushed over and squatted in front of her. "Kristin?" she repeated.

"E-Eden?" Kristin asked slowly, her eyes focusing on the woman in front of her.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you all right? You look sick."

"I think... I think..." Kristin felt her stomach beginning to revolt, and lurched in the direction of the bathroom. With Eden's help, she made it to the toilet just in time to lose her lunch, and when she was finished, she sat on the floor, trembling violently.

"Oh, Kris," Eden murmured sympathetically. She dashed over to the sink and wet a paper towel, coming back and pressing it to the back of Kristin's neck. "Feel better?" Her hand rubbed small circles on the blonde's back, even as she eyed the clock nervously, through the open bathroom door.

Kristin shook her head. "No." She looked up at Eden, tears in her eyes. "I can't go on. I _can't_."

"Okay, it's okay," Eden soothed. "Will you be okay if I go find Joe? He needs to tell Melissa that she's going on."

Nodding, Kristin said, "Okay," softly.

Eden stood up and gave Kristin's head a gentle pat. "Be right back." She found the director and told him about Kristin's illness. Joe was concerned, but Eden promised to take care of his star, and he went to inform Melissa of her good fortune.

Eden went back to Kristin's dressing room, finding the blonde curled in a ball in the same spot where Eden had left her. "How's your stomach?" she asked, her hand covering Kristin's fingers.

"Hurts," Kristin mumbled. "I wanna go home."

"Okay." Eden nodded decisively. "Come on." She stood up and took Kristin's hands in hers, pulling gently.

Kristin let herself be pulled up, then grabbed her purse as Eden led her out of her dressing room.

Eden led Kristin outside, hailing a cab and putting the blonde in. When she didn't say anything, Eden prodded, "Tell him your address, honey."

Kristin looked up at Eden. "Stay with me?" she asked softly. "Please?" She tugged on Eden's hand.

Sighing, Eden slipped into the cab. Kristin gave the driver her address and they arrived a few minutes later.

Once they were in her apartment, Kristin sighed. "I'm covered in glitter." She looked at Eden. "I'm going to have a shower... make yourself at home." She gestured to the TV. "See if anything's on, or find a book or something... whatever you want."

Relieved that Kristin was at least speaking in full sentences again, Eden nodded. While Kristin was showering, the brunette called Michelle's cell phone, leaving a message explaining her absence. When that was done, she sat down on the couch to wait, flipping the TV on but keeping the volume low.

Shifting on the couch, Eden waited impatiently for Kristin to finish, feeling like she should be anywhere but there at the moment, though she couldn't say exactly why.

Kristin was tempted to stay in the shower forever, the water helping to relax her, but Eden -- assuming she hadn't left -- was waiting. Once the glitter was all washed down the drain, Kristin quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair, then got out of the shower. Belatedly, she realized that the only clothes she had in there were what she was wearing earlier. She sighed, towel-dried her hair vigorously, then wrapped a towel around her body, slipping out to get dressed in her bedroom.

Approaching the bedroom door, Eden was about to knock when she caught a glimpse of Kristin, wet and naked, wrapped only in a towel. She gasped almost inaudibly, taking a step back. _I have to stop lingering around half open doors!_ she berated herself.

Quickly toweling off, Kristin grabbed a pair of panties and slipped them on, then glanced through her closet for something to wear. She settled on a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a large sweatshirt that hung down to mid-thigh, and made her look like she was six. Comfort clothes. Once she was dressed, she went back into the living room.

Eden, back on the couch and looked decidedly **more** uncomfortable, glanced up as soon as Kristin walked into the room. she practically leapt off the couch. "I should go, let you rest," she mumbled.

A slight frown settled over Kristin's features, her lower lip sticking out in a hint of a pout. "I kind of wanted to talk, like you offered before."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay." Eden sat back down, eying Kristin with a wary expression.

Kristin sat down beside the brunette and sighed. "I guess you're probably wondering what that was all about, in my dressing room."

"Not really." Eden shrugged, playing with a loose thread on her sweatshirt. "I just figured you had a stomach bug or something."

"I've never had a stomach bug that put me in a catatonic state before," Kristin pointed out. "I've never even heard of a stomach bug that could do that."

Eden mumbled something unintelligibly, then looked up. What she saw in Kristin's big blue eyes surprised her. The blonde's usual perky sparkle had vanished, replaced by a vulnerability that touched Eden. "Then what was it?" she asked curiously, edging closer to Kristin.

"Idina," Kristin said softly. "I... sort of broke up with her a few days ago, and... I think she thinks we're back together now."

"Oh." Eden made a sympathetic noise. "Are you...I mean, why'd that upset you so much? It's just a misunderstanding, right?" She pictured Idina's face during the curtain calls, when she was holding Kristin's hand; the looks she gave the blonde while singing "For Good" with her; the way they were always giggling, and hugging, and seemed like they were two peas in a pod. And suddenly, Eden got it, her face falling.

"But it's not," Kristin insisted. "I told her I needed time, I needed to... sort things out. She's married, and... and I want a relationship. Not an affair. Then, she came to talk to me today, and said she missed me. I miss her, too. I just meant it like that, I miss her, but I still need time. She kissed me. Then when she was leaving, she said that she was glad we'd sorted it out." Kristin looked at Eden pleadingly, as if begging her to understand what Idina couldn't.

"And you're afraid to correct her," Eden supplied, "because it'll be like breaking up with her twice, and your friendship might not survive."

Kristin nodded, glad that Eden understood, and leaned over slightly to hug her. "Thank you," she whispered. "For getting it."

Slightly embarrassed, Eden hugged her back. "S'okay. I've been there."

Arranging herself on the couch better, Kristin cuddled closer to Eden, taking the comfort of the other woman's embrace.

Eden's discomfort dissipated slightly as Kristin laid against her chest, and her hand rubbed the blonde's back as she had in the dressing room's bathroom. As they sat in the chilly living room, Eden began to notice something firm against her chest, and when it clicked what it was, she swallowed hard.

"Eden?" Kristin asked softly. "Do you ever wonder why you can't have the things you want?"

"No," Eden said simply. "Because if I want something, I go and get it. If I try my hardest and I can't get it, then I wasn't meant to have it."

"Do you think I should go for what I want?"

Hesitating, wondering exactly what it was that Kristin wanted, Eden nodded slowly, her chin brushing the top of Kristin's head. "Yeah. If it won't hurt too many people, go for it. If it will, then you have to wonder if what you want is right."

"And what if it might hurt people, but you're not sure?"

Confused, Eden replied, "Not sure if it'll hurt them?"

Kristin nodded against Eden's chest. "Yeah. It might, but... it might not. What if you don't know?"

Eden pulled away, leaning back far enough to look at Kristin. "Then it depends on who it might hurt."

"What if it's someone you care about?"

"Okay, let's stop the hypotheticals," Eden suggested, her head spinning. "What do you want, and who do you think it'll hurt?"

Kristin's breathing sped up. Saying it would be the same as doing it, she knew. Nerves making her fingers tremble just slightly, she rested one hand against Eden's cheek and leaned up slightly, pressing her lips to the other woman's.

Eden's heart stopped as she felt Kristin's mouth on hers. She didn't know how to respond, so she let herself be kissed, not moving.

When Eden didn't move under her, Kristin pulled away, sadly. "See?" she asked.

"That's ... what you wanted?" Eden whispered. "To kiss me?"

Kristin nodded wordlessly.

Eden's face was blank as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Her sometimes-costar, her friend's very recent ex-girlfriend, liked her. _Oh, it's all so ... so dramatic,_ she moaned mentally. _Why couldn't I just have been an accountant like my mom wanted?_ After a minute, Eden realized Kristin was still watching her with those big blue eyes, waiting for a reaction. "See what?" she asked gently. "Didn't hurt me."

"Then why didn't you kiss me back?" The wounded tone made Kristin cringe internally, but darnit, she was feeling vulnerable and upset.

"Because..." Eden didn't have a good answer, so she shrugged, offering Kristin a tiny smile. She lifted her hand and trailed one finger along the blonde's jawline. "Because you just broke up with Idina, and I don't want to be her understudy anymore. Not with you."

Kristin frowned, but captured Eden's hand, holding it against her cheek. "What do you mean?"

Surprised by the warmth of the blonde's cheek, Eden responded slowly. "I mean...I--I don't want to be your backup, just because Idina's married. If what I think is right, then you guys have been together for a long time. That kind of breakup takes time to heal."

"I know," Kristin said, nodding. "And I do need the time. I just, I guess wanted you to know. I'm... attracted to you, Eden. My wanting to kiss you, it's not something that came into my head today. It's been there a while."

A smile began to form on Eden's mouth, and she nodded slowly. "Well, I know now," she teased gently. "Message received."

"Does that mean that if I kiss you again, you'll actually kiss me back this time?" Kristin asked shyly.

Debating the question for a moment, Eden grinned and nodded. She used her hand, still on Kristin's cheek, to draw the blonde's face closer. "I'll do you one better," she murmured. Leaning forward, she let her lips hover above Kristin's mouth for a moment. Then she went the last quarter-inch and barely kissed her.

Kristin sighed and pressed closer, moving her lips over Eden's, and wondering to herself if she should deepen the kiss. Deciding to go for broke -- for all she knew, this could be her only chance to kiss the younger woman -- Kristin slid her tongue over Eden's lower lip in an invitation to open her mouth.

Parting her lips, Eden snuck her tongue out, meeting Kristin's in a shower of sparks that shocked Eden with their ferocity.

Moaning quietly, Kristin arched her back, pressing her breasts against Eden's as their tongues slipped against each other, meeting and retreating, then meeting again.

Eden was quite sure she was going to lose her mind. Kristin's breasts, free and loose beneath her sweatshirt, and pressed against Eden's own, were driving her crazy. The blonde's mouth was small but soft, her tongue darting into Eden's mouth to tease and tantalize. Suddenly, the brunette could understand with crystal clarity Idina's denial and reluctance to let Kristin leave her life and her bed.

The phone rang, startling them both, and Eden sat back, trying to catch her breath and remember why she was resisting being Kristin's rebound fling.

Kristin slowly pulled away and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" Her face paled. "Hi." The person on the other end said something and Kristin shook her head. "No, I just, I got sick."

Eden watched Kristin's face change, and knew immediately who was on the other end of the phone. A strange, possessive feeling took hold in her heart, but she pushed it back.

"No, no, Dee, I'm fine. I'm feeling a lot better."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Eden ducked her head.

Kristin poked Eden in the stomach, sticking her tongue out. "Idina, it's fine," she said, her voice getting firmer. "Go home to your husband." She paused, listening, then nodded and said, "I say so. I'll see you tomorrow."

When Kristin hung up, Eden laughed softly. "Feeling better? I think that was an understatement."

Giggling, Kristin teased, "Very much better. She didn't need to know how much better." She shot Eden a sultry look, then blushed. "I'm not doing very well with that whole, time to self thing, am I?"

Cocking her head, Eden said, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but the look was cute. I can--" She cut off, realizing what was about to come out of her mouth. 'I can see why Idina fell in love with you.' Eden didn't think that moment was the best to bring other women into the conversation.

Kristin sighed, rolling her eyes. "Cute was not what I was aiming for, but thank you."

"What were you going for?" Eden's voice dipped low. "Unbelievably sexy?"

Shivering slightly, Kristin nodded. "That would have been nice."

Fighting her desire to kiss Kristin again - afraid of where it might lead - Eden ran her finger down the blonde's arm, ending up at the hem of her sweatshirt. "It worked."

Smiling, Kristin twined her fingers with Eden's. "You hungry?" she asked. "There's a place around the corner with killer Chinese."

"Sounds great." Eden stood up, saying, "But my bag is back at the--oh, God. Oh, God." She cringed, shutting her eyes at the thought that assaulted her.

"What?" Kristin asked, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"I left a message for Michelle, telling her where I was going," Eden replied, groaning, as if that would tell Kristin everything.

Kristin blinked. "And?" Realizing what Eden was getting at, Kristin shook her head. "Michelle won't tell Idina, if that's what you're worried about. And you can always call her and ask her to run your bag over after the show."

"You're sure? I'd just hate to cause more trouble between you two." _And get my ass kicked in the process._

"I'm sure," Kristin nodded. "If you want to make sure, though, call her. Michelle never checks her messages at intermission, something about being tempted to return calls and forgetting to go back on stage."

Snickering, Eden pulled her cell phone out of her pocket - of course, she would've remembered to take that, but not her bag - and dialed Michelle's cell. When the other woman answered, they had a short conversation, and Eden got off the phone feeling much better. "Okay, we can go. I'll pay you back for dinner when I get my stuff."

"Nah, I got it," Kristin said, waving a hand dismissively. "You wanna go there, or get dinner delivered?"

"We'd better go," Eden suggested. "If we stay here, I might forget that I don't want to be your plaything."

Kristin blushed and giggled. "Okay, just gimme a minute to change my shirt." She disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the door open but going around the corner to the closet, out of sight. She came back moments later, this time wearing a tight, light pink sweater.

Inhaling deeply, Eden grinned at her. "Michelle was right." She held the door for Kristin.

"About what?"

"She says you're a slut trapped in a virgin's body."

***

Michelle peered over the glasses of wine at Kristin. "So you gonna tell me what the hell happened to you?" 

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "Let's see... I got sick, my personal life is a mess, and you seem to be the only woman in New York at the moment that I'm friends with, but not interested in. Cheers!" She held up her glass in a toast.

Cracking up, Michelle toasted her. "You wanna elaborate on all of that?"

"Ugh. Do I have to? I seem to have spent the last few weeks talking to everyone about my problems." Kristin took a long gulp of her wine.

"Okay, suit yourself," Michelle replied, nonplussed. She sipped at her wine, then finally snapped, "Oh come on, please?! I'm bored senseless and your life is so much more interesting than mine right now."

Kristin giggled. "Remind me to set you up with someone."

"Please do!" Michelle groaned. "In the meantime, what's going on with you?"

Sighing dramatically, Kristin unloaded the whole story, finishing her wine and ordering another, and was just starting on a glass of water by the time she finished.

"Whoa." Michelle blinked rapidly, impressed. "You sure work fast."

"I'm so proud," Kristin mumbled.

"Oh, hey, I'm not knockin' it," the brunette assured her. "It just explains a lot - like Eden's stupid shit-eating grin this week."

Kristin sighed, nodded. "Yeah." She didn't sound happy.

"Uh oh. Trouble in lesbian paradise?"

"I think I gave her the wrong idea," Kristin muttered, blushing.

"And what idea might that be?" Michelle prodded, waving the waiter over. "We're gonna need food, this could take a while," she told Kristin.

They ordered, then Kristin said, "I kissed her." When Michelle didn't seem to get it, she sighed again. "I'm trying to sort out who, and what I want. I **don't** want two relationships at once!"

Michelle nodded decisively. "Well, the answer is obvious. Dump someone."

"But who?" Kristin whined. "I love Idina. If she wasn't with Taye, there's not a thing on this planet that could keep me from her. But she is with Taye. So then there's Eden, who I adore, and very much like. But I don't love. But at the same time, she's here, she's available."

"And you might love her someday," Michelle said pointedly, "if you got over Idina. But really," she waved a bread stick in the air, "what're the odds of her leaving Taye? Like a billion to one?"

Kristin frowned. "Ouch?" she offered. "Tact? Please?"

Michelle made a face. "Oh. Sorry. But...I'm right, aren't I?"

"That's besides the point," Kristin said, then grabbed a bread stick, hoping against hope that having a full mouth would mean she didn't have to answer any more questions.

Michelle took a bite of her bread, chewed it, swallowed, and then said easily, "Okay, I've got a solution. Why don't you just ask Idina if she's planning to leave him?"

Kristin choked, coughing and sputtering as Michelle pounded on her back. "Ask her... Have you lost your mind?!"

"No. I mean, really. If she intends to leave Taye, then you guys have a future. If not, get out now before you waste your life as someone's mistress."

"You make it sound like she doesn't love me."

"No, Kris, I'm sure she loves you," Michelle amended. "I just wonder if she loves you **enough**."

"Well I love her enough to not ask her to leave her husband," Kristin stated, then added, slightly bitterly, "Although I know that even if I asked, she'd say no."

Michelle tilted her head and for once, decided to try to be tactful. "Honey...why...how can you do this to yourself?"

"I love her," Kristin said simply, as if love could solve all of the world's problems. "When I'm with her, everything else doesn't exist. It's like a bubble, just the two of us."

"But you can't live life in a bubble...you're not really Glinda," Michelle added.

Kristin shrugged slightly, not having a response.

The waiter brought their food, and Michelle took a few bites before continuing her interrogation. "How d'you know Idina wouldn't choose you?"

Blinking, Kristin asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think she won't leave Taye?"

"Oh." Stirring her pasta idly, Kristin said, "Because everything's about him. I mean... she calls me up when he's going out. That's when I can go over. Or sometimes, she'll drop by and it's, 'Taye is pissing me off, I told him I was going to a movie. We have a couple hours.' Stuff like that."

Wide eyed, Michelle blurted out, "You do realize you're not her girlfriend, right?"

"What?" Kristin asked, putting her fork down. "What do you mean?"

"You're a convenient fuck buddy, someone to run to when she's tired of Taye. I'm not saying she doesn't love you, she probably does, in her own way. But damn, what a selfish bitch."

Kristin's face turned red. "I'm not a... that!" she hissed. "We've never... We haven't... I wasn't ready..."

Michelle caught her drift and apologized quickly. "Sorry, I jumped to conclusions. Doesn't mean she isn't using you, though."

"She's not using me," Kristin insisted. "She loves me, people don't use people they love."

"You can love someone and still use them," Michelle pointed out. "People do it all the time."

"Well Idina's not," Kristin said firmly.

"Okay." She took another bite of her pasta. "So how's your family?"

***

Kristin knocked on Idina's door, shifting from foot to foot. It finally opened, revealing Taye. "Hi," Kristin said cheerfully. "Idina around?"

"Yeah, she's in the bedroom. C'mon in." He stepped back to let Kristin in, turning his head to call, "Dee, Kristin's here!"

Idina was packing her bag for work the next night when she heard her husband calling, and panicked slightly. _What's she doing here? She didn't call!_ She bolted out of the bedroom, practically running into the foyer. "Hey," the brunette said breathlessly. "What's up?"

Kristin grinned. "I'm stealing you." She glanced up at Taye. "That's okay, right? Girls' night," she giggled.

Shrugging, Taye replied, "I was just planning on an evening of mind-blowing sex and maybe tacos. I can do that alone," he deadpanned.

Giggling wildly, Kristin promised, "Well I won't have her out too late... she'll be back in time for the," a slight hesitation, "sex."

Laughing, Taye nodded. "Thanks."

Idina looked from one to the other. "Excuse me, I'm **right here**."

"Why is that?" Taye teased. "Kristin just offered me a night alone." He leaned over, giving Idina a firm kiss. "Love you, have fun."

Still pouting, Idina nonetheless grabbed her bag and followed Kristin out of the apartment. "What the hell was that about?" she hissed softly.

Taking a chance, once the door was closed, Kristin pushed a very shocked Idina up against the wall, kissing them both breathless. "I had to see you," she whispered, then grabbed Idina's hand and walked to the elevator.

"Kristin..." At a loss for words, Idina waited until the elevator had descended before she spoke again. "What in God's name was that? Do you know how nosy my neighbors are? What if one of them saw us?"

"What if they did?" Kristin asked lightly. "Relax. Spend the evening with me. Just us."

"What if they did?" Idina repeated. "My marriage would be over, for one thing!"

Kristin sighed, pain slicing through her. "Fine," she said softly, pressing the five button. "Go back and check and make sure none of them are talking to Taye now." She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, but wasn't entirely sure she succeeded. Her only hope was that Idina hadn't noticed.

Idina pressed the button to keep the elevator door open. Defending herself, she protested, "Kristin, you know how I feel about this. If my marriage is gonna end, it's not gonna be because of some stupid tabloid headline or creepy Mrs. Bernstein and her big mouth."

"Then why would it? You're never gonna leave him, are you? Or tell him."

She had never promised Kristin that she'd leave Taye; Idina was far too smart to make promises she knew she couldn't keep. Whenever they were together, it was as if she forgot she was married, and Taye simply didn't matter. And when she was with Taye, she pushed all thoughts of Kristin aside, focusing on how much she loved him and what a good man he was. "I--I can't promise anything, Kris. I love him."

"And me?" Kristin asked quietly. "Where do I fit in?"

"I love you, too," Idina answered immediately.

Kristin sighed again, but pushed aside the conversation. "I know you do," she whispered, then led the way out of the lobby and down the street, hailing the first cab she saw.

"Then why all this talk about leaving him?"

Shaking her head, Kristin smiled up at Idina. "It's nothing. Just..." _Wishing._ "... wondering."

Smiling back, Idina slid her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "What else can I do to prove how much I care?" she asked in a whisper. "I kind of thought you knew."

"I do," Kristin said, taking Idina's hand and kissing it. The rest of the cab ride passed in silence, and soon they were laying together on Kristin's couch, flipping through the channels of nothing on TV.

Idina loved lying there, being wrapped around Kristin. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world. When the blonde had gone through the channels twice, Idina grabbed the remote and tossed it aside. "We don't need television," she whispered, running a hand up Kristin's arm.

Kristin sighed, smiling. "So what do we need?" she whispered back.

"Just us," Idina murmured. Her hands slid down, and she brushed her fingers over Kristin's sides. Her mouth came down to kiss the blonde's collarbone.

Sighing again, Kristin's eyes slipped shut. "Dee..."

"Kristin?" Idina whispered, hoping the mood would remain intact. Her hands glided up slightly, to rest just below Kristin's breasts.

"Mm..." Kristin turned her head, reaching up to kiss the brunette.

Idina kissed Kristin hard, and at the same time, she ran her hands over Kristin's breasts, seeing how far the blonde would let her go this time.

Kristin moaned and shivered, a sliver of guilt rushing through her, which she firmly beat down, returning Idina's kiss with all the passion she could muster instead.

Taking the opening Kristin had provided, Idina moved her hands under Kristin's shirt, caressing the woman's nipples through her bra.

Kristin quickly turned around, straddling Idina's hips. She rested her hands on either side of the brunette's shoulders, her darkened eyes staring into Idina's. Slowly, she leaned down, sliding her lips over Idina's before taking the brunette's lower lip and sucking on it, nibbling lightly.

Idina groaned, arching upward. One hand slipped down, caressing Kristin's butt. "Oh, baby," she whispered.

"Touch me," Kristin moaned. "Please, Dee."

Having waited far too long to hear those words, Idina was more than ready. She sat up, bringing Kristin with her. She fumbled with the button on Kristin's jeans but finally managed to get the zipper open. "Oh, God, I want you," she moaned.

Kristin shivered, clutching tightly to Idina's shoulders.

Idina wriggled her hand inside Kristin's jeans, turning it palm up so she could cup the wet warmth, gasping as she realized Kristin was wearing barely-there bikini panties.

Groaning loudly, Kristin's head dropped to Idina's shoulder as her hips ground against the hand in her jeans. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she wanted, no, **needed** this connection to Idina. She pushed aside all feelings of guilt and the wrongness of the situation. "Idina..." she breathed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Pushing Kristin's panties to the side, Idina slid one finger into her with a delighted groan.

Kristin's breath caught as panic washed over her. "Idina, stop!" she cried, her tears falling. She scrambled away awkwardly, leaving the other woman sitting on the couch. "Oh God... oh God, I'm sorry, I can't..." With a strangled sob, Kristin ran to the bathroom, locking herself inside.

Stricken, Idina sat on the couch for a long moment, wondering what she'd done. Finally, she approached the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Kristin?" she called. "Are you--what--are you okay?"

"No," Kristin answered miserably, opening the door. She had barely been able to do up her pants because of the tremors running through her, and her hands were still shaking.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Idina asked, reaching out for Kristin's hand.

"I don't know," Kristin said, shaking her head. She let Idina lead her back over to the couch. "I thought... I thought I was ready. I **want** to be ready."

Idina rushed to assure her, stamping down her own disappointment. "It's okay," she said as they sat down. "We can just wait a little while longer."

"You're not mad?" Kristin asked, looking up at Idina with wide, watery blue eyes.

"No, of course not! I don't want to rush you."

Humming slightly, Kristin wrapped her arms around Idina. "Thank you," she whispered. "Can you just hold me?"

"Sure, sweetie." Idina leaned back against the couch, trying to quell the ache in her center.

Half an hour later, Idina was pleading exhaustion, and Kristin let her leave without much of a fight. She tapped her foot impatiently in the cab the entire way, and bolted up the stairs, unable to wait for the elevator.

When she bounded through the door, Taye was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Idina slammed the door behind her and walked straight to the couch, tossing her purse aside. She straddled Taye's lap and lowered her mouth, kissing him hard.

"Welcome home," he murmured against her lips. "What's this about?"

"Missed you," Idina said, in between kisses, as her fingers worked the buttons on his shirt.

Taye laughed. "You were gone two hours."

Idina leaned back, raising her eyebrows. "Do you wanna get laid or not?" She ground her pelvis into his, for good measure.

Groaning, Taye nodded quickly. "Missed you, too."

***

Eden arrived at the party laughing, with Chris on one side and Norbert on the other, her short black dress swaying with every step. She was determined to put the whole Chenomess - as she was calling it mentally - behind her. It seemed that the witches were back together again, and Eden had accepted that fact with a silent grace, though she fumed internally for a few days at Kristin's indecisiveness. That night, however, she was determined to have a good time.

Idina held the door for Kristin, waving as she caught sight of Michelle. "Happy birthday, 'chelle!" she hollered.

Kristin waved as well, weaving her way through the crowd with Idina following. "Happy birthday," she said, smiling at the younger woman and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you're here." Michelle gestured to the corner of the bar, where a DJ was setting up. "There'll be music in a few minutes. Meantime, grab a drink."

"Thanks." Idina set their gifts on the table, already piled high with presents, and led Kristin to the bar. "Looks like a good turnout so far," she commented idly, glancing around.

"I think everybody would be afraid not to come," Kristin giggled. "Look at what she did to poor Boq!"

"Jesus, Kris," Idina laughed, "I think you need a vacation. Come with me to Africa," she suggested, only half-joking. "Let Melissa have the spotlight for a while."

Kristin frowned slightly at the 'Jesus,' but instead said, "You know I can't, Dee."

"Sure you can. You just go to Joe and say 'Joe, I'm starting to sing "What Is This Feeling?" in my sleep. I need two weeks off'."

"Actually it's Popular," Kristin teased. "And what would happen when some jumped up paparazzi took a picture of us getting on the plane together?"

"Well, we'd either take separate flights," Idina suggested, interrupting herself to order two glasses of red wine from the bartender, "or you'd wear a short wig and pretend you're my caddy."

"Your caddy?"

"Hey, I play golf. Sometimes. Anyway, we'd work it out," the brunette said, her voice almost pleading.

Kristin shook her head. "No, Idina... people pay to see us. At least one of us should actually be there."

Idina was about to snark a reply about who the audience was really there to see, when Sean McCourt wandered up. "Hey, ladies. Can I sneak in for a drink here?"

"Hey, Sean." Idina moved aside for him, offering a tight smile. "How's Jeannie?"

"Oh, just fine," Sean said with a smile. "She couldn't make it tonight, her niece had a recital. Luckily, I was spared the horror of a five-year-old's version of 'Swan Lake' to come watch my cast mates get drunk," he laughed.

Kristin smiled widely. "Don't get too drunk," she admonished, lightly resting one hand on Sean's forearm for a moment. "And if you'll excuse me... Norbert's trying to get my attention." She giggled and wandered off in the direction of her cast mate, leaving Idina at the bar.

Watching her go, Idina sighed silently, then resumed her conversation with Sean. Eden watched the exchange from across the room, curiosity written all over her face. She was so engrossed in observing that when Michelle snuck up behind her, she didn't hear a thing. "Curiosity killed the cat," Michelle hissed, and Eden jumped a foot in the air, squeaking like a mouse.

"Omigod! You should wear a bell," Eden gasped.

Letting out a soft cackle worthy of the Wicked Witch of the East, Michelle winked knowingly. "Mmhmm. You were just too busy spying to hear me call you three times."

Guiltily, Eden peered down into her half-full glass. "Oh, look, I should go get some more soda."

"Soda?" Michelle turned up her nose. "It's an open bar, Spanish Harlem. Go get wasted." As Eden began to protest, Michelle interrupted her with a dismissive wave. "Everyone needs to get good and trashed at least once. Tonight's your night." She clapped Eden on the shoulder before disappearing to mingle with her other guests.

Once Norbert had abandoned her to go team up with Michelle and spike the punch, Kristin caught sight of Eden standing by the wall, and sidled over. "That dress is much too pretty for you to be standing over here like a wallflower," she teased cheerfully.

Eden looked up from studying her drink and offered Kristin a slight smile. "Thanks, but I'm not much of a dancer," she lied.

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Google wonderful?"

"Huh?"

"You," Kristin poked Eden in the ribs, "were a dancer and singer at Disneyland and Universal, so don't try telling me you don't dance."

Ad-libbing quickly, Eden forced a little laugh. "Well, I only dance with a giant mouse on either side of me."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kristin leaned against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment, then looking up at Eden. "Well I highly doubt you're going to find any mice here, giant or otherwise. So, you wanna dance?"

Idina watched Kristin and Eden from around Michelle, who was talking her ear off about something - what it was, she didn't know. She couldn't hear over the rush of blood in her ears.

"No, thanks," Eden replied coolly. "I have a feeling certain other people wouldn't appreciate that."

"Idina? She won't dance with me."

"I still don't relish the idea of stepping on someone else's relationship."

Kristin shrugged and pushed away from the wall with her shoulders. "Fine. I'll go dance with Michelle or Chris, then."

Eden didn't respond, simply walked off in the other direction, seeking Norbert out for some kind of protection from the big bad world.

Grinning, Idina excused herself from Michelle and strode over to Kristin. "Hey, babe. I lost you somewhere along the way."

"Not a chance," Kristin teased. "You wanna dance?"

Idina surprised Kristin by answering, "I'd love to." She set her drink on a nearby table and took Kristin's hand.

Giggling delightedly, Kristin followed Idina out onto the dance floor, smiling as a slow song began.

Her hands shaking, Idina drew Kristin into her arms - close but not too close - and began to sway to the music. She glanced around every few seconds to see if anyone was staring.

Kristin pressed closer to Idina, then had to stifle her sigh when the other woman pulled back. Forcing herself to be content with what she was given, Kristin tried to enjoy the dance.

Eden caught sight of the couple dancing and swallowed the tiny droplet of jealousy that blossomed inside her. Instead, she grabbed Michelle's hand and led her onto the dance floor. "C'mon, birthday girl, dance with me!" she demanded.

Raising an eyebrow, Michelle followed Eden's gaze and had to laugh. "H'okay, you're really in trouble, Spanish Harlem." But she wrapped her arms around Eden's waist anyway, and they began to move around the dance floor like a couple of giggling idiots.

Kristin caught sight of Eden and Michelle dancing and had to wage a sudden war against the rising jealousy. As she struggled with her feelings, her body tensed, and not once did her gaze leave the two women.

"Kristin?" Idina repeated. She turned her head to see what the blonde was looking at, and her spine stiffened when she saw Eden staring back at her. "I'm in the fuckin' Twilight Zone," she muttered.

Not even noticing the profanity that would usually cause her to, at the very least, give Idina a look, Kristin pulled away. "Would you excuse me," she mumbled, and made her way over to Eden and Michelle. "May I cut in?" she asked, her eyes still on Eden.

Struck by the utter abandon of the gesture, Idina stood in the middle of the floor for a long moment. Finally, she seemed to wake up and stalked off, fuming.

Eden raised an eyebrow, and speaking in a voice that was for Kristin's ears only, she said, "Your girlfriend's pissed."

"You said you don't dance," Kristin said, ignoring the comment.

"Unless it's your birthday," Eden replied nonchalantly.

"You guys want me to go?" Michelle asked, releasing her hold on Eden.

"No," Eden said immediately, pulling her back, though her eyes stayed on Kristin. "You're fine."

"Dance with me," Kristin insisted. "The next dance."

"No, thank you." Eden tightened her arms around Michelle's waist, as the song changed. Inclining her head toward the far side of the room, she repeated, "Your girlfriend's waiting."

Kristin's gaze was intense as she said clearly, "I don't have a girlfriend. I have a... _buddy_."

Michelle's gaze pierced Kristin like a toothpick through overripe pineapple. "Kristin, may I **speak** to you, over **there**?" She jerked her head toward the bar.

Finally looking at Michelle, Kristin said, "Fine."

Michelle gave Eden a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance, babe. Catch you later." She gave Kristin a gentle shove toward the bar. "Go, blondie."

When they had reached the bar, Michelle turned on her. "Dude, the hell?!"

"What?" Kristin asked defensively.

"Your girlfriend's in the corner sulking and you're hitting on your straight co-worker at my birthday party, that's what!" Michelle took a breath. "Just don't cause any drama tonight, okay? I've waited all year for this party."

Kristin sighed. "I'm sorry, Michelle. You're right. If you need me for anything, just look for Idina."

"I'll follow the pout," Michelle replied, giving Kristin a smack on the ass as she left.

Michelle went off to find Eden, catching up with her near the punch bowl. She finished one cup and was pouring herself a second. "Hey, you might wanna--"

Eden looked up at Michelle, her eyes already slightly glazed. "Huh?"

"Nevermind," Michelle giggled. "Enjoy the punch."

Idina was in a dim corner, on her cell phone, arguing loudly with Taye. "I'll be there when I'm there," she shouted over the music. "You should be here, y'know. Michelle's your friend, too." She paused. "Oh, fuck **you**. I am so tired of this bullshit." She hung up with a loud click, growling.

Kristin waited for Idina to turn around and see her, her eyes wide. She was more than a little bit scared, given Idina's mood, that Taye had just pissed her off, and that she, herself, had abandoned her in the middle of the dance floor.

When she did turn, Idina's eyes were a dark brown, indicative of her mood. She crossed her arms, staring at Kristin wordlessly.

Kristin's mouth opened, but she didn't speak. Her head started to shake side to side slowly, and she finally said, "I'm sorry. Idina, I'm **so** sorry!"

"Didn't seem all that sorry to me," Idina said coldly.

Not knowing what to say, Kristin could only shake her head and fight back tears. "Dee..." She reached out one hand, resting her fingertips against Idina's hip.

"Kristin, don't," Idina muttered wearily. "You were ready to drop me like a bad habit as soon as you saw her. What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not... I'm not trying to pull anything!" Kristin felt her throat constricting. "I don't know why I did that, I don't!"

"Well, maybe you need to think about it, hm?" Idina stepped back just slightly, so Kristin's hand fell away.

Kristin set her jaw. "Fine." With a flip of her hair much smoother than Galinda's, Kristin turned and walked over to the bar, ordering a strawberry daiquiri.

A few minutes later, Idina was circulating again, acting as if her fight with Kristin hadn't bothered her at all.

Eden was dancing with Chris, but her eyes kept drifting - first to Kristin, then to Idina. Every time she was caught looking, she blushed and looked away fast.

Idina pretended not to mind when Kristin danced with every male in attendance: Sean, Chris, Norbert, even William, each got multiple dances from the perky blonde.

By the time midnight rolled around, Idina was exhausted from the night's drama. She made her excuses to Michelle and headed for the door.

***

Although their relationship had been strained since the night of Michelle's birthday party, once Taye had replaced -- albeit temporarily -- Norbert, Kristin could literally see what was left of it withering away. The dinners that were really an excuse to cuddle, the little touches, the kisses in their dressing rooms, all of that was gone. All Kristin had left to do was watch Idina and Taye disappear into Idina's dressing room, and think of what had brought her to that place.

Idina found herself staring past Taye, trying to catch a glimpse of Kristin, making excuses for her distraction. She saw it coming, like a freight train on a single track. But she wouldn't admit it to herself or to Kristin, stealing single moments wherever she could - a pat of the blonde's back, a kiss on the top of her head, an extra hug after "For Good".

Eden watched the goings-on with as much detachment as she could muster. She wanted to offer Kristin a shoulder to cry on, knowing that Idina had Taye, even if he was oblivious, but Eden was afraid of disturbing the civil, drama-free existence she culled for herself in the weeks following the party. She stayed clear of Kristin and Idina as much as possible, hanging with Michelle, Norbert and Chris whenever she could.

Taye's three weeks as Fiyero passed slower than molasses in January, but finally, he had played his last show. Eden hoped and prayed that maybe things would get back to normal now.

Kristin had realized that quite possibly the worst torture she could ever have to endure was watching Taye and Idina together, every day. But the break from her girlfriend gave Kristin a chance to think and rediscover herself, as cliche as the phrase was, and she had realized that somewhere along the way, she had lost sight of her goals. She wasn't about to allow that to happen again.

***

Idina rang the doorbell and waited impatiently in the hall for Kristin to answer.

Checking the peephole, Kristin's brow furrowed. She quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Dee?"

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Kristin swung the door open further, then shut it behind Idina.

"I just ..." Idina shrugged, trying to explain her presence there, before Kristin could ask. "We haven't seen each other much lately."

Kristin nodded. "I know."

"I missed you."

Nodding again, she repeated, "I know." She motioned to the couch. "Sit?"

Idina sat, kicking her sandals off and tucking her legs up beneath her.

Kristin sat beside Idina, sideways, her toes wiggling into the crevice between cushions. "So, you're leaving in a few days."

"Yeah. Friday."

Smiling slightly, Kristin said, "You're gonna have a ton of fun, I bet... traipsing around the African plains, or whatever geographical characteristic is over there."

"Yeah. And making out with Colin Farrell. That's why I took the job," Idina laughed softly. "Taye's so jealous, he could just spit."

Giggling Kristin pointed out, "It's not like he turns down jobs where he kisses women."

"Oh, yeah, but it's different for me," Idina complained. "I'm not supposed to enjoy it, I guess."

"Ah, he'll get over it."

"Who cares if he does," Idina shrugged. "Doesn't bother you when I kiss Norbert."

"Well, no..." Kristin paused. "But it used to."

Idina stopped playing with her sock, looking up at Kristin. "It did?"

Kristin nodded. "Of course. Seeing you kiss someone else... It killed me."

"Wow." Idina just stared at the blonde. "But...it's just acting," she protested. "You kiss Norbert every night, too."

"I know." She shrugged. "But that was different than seeing **you** kiss someone, somehow. Like... for me, I knew it was acting, but I couldn't help but wonder how Norbert could kiss you and not feel anything, I guess. It bothered me."

Tilting her head, Idina gave a gentle smile. "You said 'it did', so it doesn't bother you anymore?"

Kristin glanced down. "No," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm so glad. What changed?"

"I..." Kristin laid her head down on her knees. "I guess I've just... moved past it."

"Good." Idina moved closer and set her hand on top of Kristin's bowed head, rubbing the back of the blonde's neck in the way she liked. "You're tense," she observed.

Pulling away, Kristin looked at Idina. "I've moved past it, Dee," she said quietly.

Confused, Idina peered at Kristin. "And I'm glad," she reiterated slowly. "I hate to think of you being upset 'cause I'm kissing a friend in a scarecrow mask."

Kristin sighed loudly and got off the couch, walking over to the window and looking out, her arms crossed as if to ward off a chill. "You're not understanding me, Idina."

"Apparently not," Idina said, her stomach dropping. "Pretend I'm an idiot. Spell it out for me, Kristin."

Turning back, Kristin looked at the brunette with tears in her eyes. "I'm over it," she whispered. "This," and motioned between them. "I can't do it any more."

"Oh, God." Idina shook her head. "Please tell me you're joking. I can't..." She trailed off.

"I'm not joking."

Anger rushed through her, and Idina jumped off the couch, searching for her shoes. "Fine," she spat. "Whatever you want, Kris. Just gimme a call when your mood swings back and you're ready to beg my forgiveness again, okay? Then we'll talk."

"I'm not changing my mind," Kristin said softly, her voice firm enough to catch the other woman's attention. "I've been thinking about this, our relationship, whatever it may be, for a long time."

Turning back, Idina let the sandals fall from her fingertips, slipping her feet in. "Care to share this enlightenment with your **ex** -girlfriend?"

"You really wanna know? Because once I tell you, I can't take the words back, and I don't want to feel like I should have to."

"Yeah, I really do," Idina said, a little calmer. "Tell me what's so wrong with me loving you."

Emotion broke through on Kristin's calm face, a longing that hadn't been there for a long time. "With loving me? There's nothing wrong with loving me. But you're married, Idina. You won't leave him for me, I know that. And I never asked you to, because of that."

"You want me to leave him?" Idina snapped. "Is that what you want?"

Kristin shook her head. "No."

"Then what do you want?"

A look of wistful sadness crossed Kristin's face, her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she met Idina's gaze. "It would be nice," she whispered, "to know that I'm worth something."

"Oh, God." Idina felt as if Kristin had driven a stake through her heart. "Oh, honey, you are." She crossed the room, bending slightly to try to catch Kristin's gaze. "You're worth **everything** to me."

Kristin shook her head and looked up at Idina. "No, Dee, I'm not. I know that. And I'm okay with that, now. It's okay," she said, resting a palm on Idina's cheek. "It's okay."

Her heart breaking, Idina shook her head as fast as she could, whispering, "No, Kristin, no, you don't get it. You **are** my world."

Taking Idina's face between her hands, Kristin looked straight into her eyes. "Idina, listen to me," she said, her voice commanding attention. "I know you love me. I _know_. And you know I love you. But love doesn't solve the world's problems. It doesn't solve a single person's problems. It's not the solution or the antidote, or anything like that. It just is. And sometimes, it isn't enough. Sometimes you have to let go of it, to find it again. I want that, Idina. I want to find the love we first had. I want my **friend** back."

Kristin's voice finally broke through the panic in Idina's head and tears sprang to her eyes. "But..." She took a deep breath, determined not to beg. If this was what Kristin wanted, Idina knew she had no choice in the matter. She wasn't really in a place to argue, wanting to have her husband and the woman she loved, too; she had never been able to choose. "I've never stopped being your friend, Kris."

Smiling softly, Kristin said, "I know. But we both put you being my lover before being my friend."

Nodding slowly, Idina had to agree, even as the tears began to streak down her face. "No more," she said quietly. "Friends?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Kristin promised, "Always."

Idina wrapped her arms around Kristin, burying her face in the blonde tresses. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She wasn't sure what, exactly, she'd done to be sorry for, she just knew that sorry was what she was - deeply and truly sorry that they'd come to that point.

Kristin nodded against Idina's shoulder. "I am, too." Sniffling, she pulled back. "You should probably go," she said as gently as she could.

"Yeah. Taye's expecting me." Idina wiped at her eyes, laughing softly. "He's gonna think I'm PMSing again. That's always good for a chick flick and a cuddle."

Smiling, Kristin nodded again. "Go _home_ , Idina. I'll see you tomorrow."

A little smile emerged as Idina looked back over her shoulder at Kristin. Her hand on the doorknob, she murmured, "I love you." Before Kristin could reply, she was gone.

Kristin stood at her living room window, watching as Idina stepped out of the building and walked down the sidewalk a ways. Emotion was building up in her, but she resolutely held it in, wanting no chance, however small, of Idina witnessing her breakdown. With tear-blurred vision, she watched Idina get into a cab, and once the cab was around around the corner, Kristin let it out, a long, harsh scream that bent her double. The tears poured down her cheeks in thick rivulets, which she didn't bother to brush away when there was a knock at her door.

Opening the door without bothering to check the peephole, Kristin looked up at her neighbor.

***

Michelle lay on the couch in her dressing room, staring at the ceiling. "I need to paint the ceiling," she mused. "It's too plain."

Tilting her head up, Kristin studied the blank, white expanse from her position on the floor. "What color?"

"Purple," Michelle said decisively.

"Purple," Kristin repeated. "Why purple?"

"Because, hel-lo, it's purple." Michelle shook her head, amused. "Apropos of nothing, I had a date last night." She craned her neck, trying to imagine the entire room done in a light lavender, perhaps with sage green trim.

"And?!" Kristin leaned forward. "Details, woman!"

"Not much to tell." Without sitting up, Michelle turned her head to grin at Kristin. "His name's Allan. He's a stagehand at the Marquis, really great guy. Funny, sweet. Cuuuuute," she dragged out the word, biting her lower lip at the end. "Great kisser, too."

Kristin giggled. "Second date?"

"Hell yes!" Michelle enthused, laughing. When her giggles ceased, the brunette gave Kristin a thorough look. "And you?" she asked, blunt as ever. "How's your love life?"

Kristin rolled her eyes. "What love life? I'm single," she said loudly, flinging out her arms. She grinned slightly, and although somewhat forced, it was mostly genuine. "No Eden, no Idina, just little Miss Kris and her one-piece marching band."

Laughing again, Michelle shook her head. "You're insane, Chenobreath."

Giggling Kristin said, "Sorry, but while you were smooching it up with the cutie, I spent all of yesterday evening with a gay guy, watching Sixties chick flicks."

"That's just sad," Michelle declared. "You need to get some nookie, babe." Raising an eyebrow, she added, "That's not an offer, just some friendly advice."

Kristin's giggle turned into a full laugh. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Because you know, you're about the one woman I know that I think is attractive, but I don't have to worry about falling for."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or relieved. But either way, if you're that desperate ... well, I **do** have an audition for the L Word next month, and I **am** a method actor."

"Relieved, I would guess," Kristin offered. "Because I still think you're hot." She rested her elbows on her knees, running her fingers through her hair. "So should I pucker, or are you gonna go for tongue?" She waggled her tongue suggestively, then giggled.

Giggling too, Michelle sat up and faced Kristin, closing her eyes. "You're the professional, show me how it's done."

Kristin got up on her knees, shuffling across the floor to Michelle. "You asked for it, Federer," she growled playfully. Leaning forward, she was just about to touch her lips to the other woman's when she broke out in giggles and fell over.

Opening her eyes, Michelle growled in exasperation. "Jeez, Chenoweth, if you're gonna do this, you've gotta concentrate."

"I can't!" Kristin gasped. "You're... you're you!"

Sliding off the couch onto the floor, Michelle pinned Kristin with a smoky gaze. "Pretend I'm Eden," she murmured, hiding her amused grin by biting her lower lip in what she hoped looked like a sensual manner.

Kristin rolled her eyes. "Oh, hilarious," she said sarcastically. "You know, I only kissed her twice."

"Twice?! I didn't know you'd kissed her a second time!" Kristin explained that the second time immediately followed the first, and Michelle relaxed slightly. "Well, think about it this way - if you two **do** hook up, you'll be kissing her exclusively for a good long time. Maybe you should _carpe diem_ , you know? Sow your oats. Whatever." Michelle was quickly tiring of the game, especially since Kristin wasn't playing along by blushing and demanding that Michelle stop embarrassing her.

"Why Michelle," Kristin teased with a grin, "I do believe you want me!"

Rolling her eyes, Michelle scoffed. "Oh, please, blondie. Some people are immune to your charms. Maybe I'm the only one here who is," she laughed, "but I am."

"Then... you want me to kiss you, because...?" Kristin raised an eyebrow.

"I was teasing you," Michelle replied, as if it were obvious. "I live to make you blush and squeak, 'Michelllllllllle!'"

"Oh, honey," Kristin said, slightly breathlessly. "It takes more than a kiss, or suggestion of one to get me to do **that**!" To prove her point, she wrapped her fingers in Michelle's hair, pulling her forward slightly and brushing her lips against the brunette's lightly, then more firmly.

Surprised, Michelle froze for a second, then melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Kristin's waist, drawing the blonde tightly against her.

Norbert was passing the dressing room, and he happened to glance in the open door just in time to see Kristin kiss Michelle. His mouth fell open and he stopped, staring. After a second, he kept moving, shaking his head. As he passed Sean in the hall, Norbert muttered to himself, "Does this show turn **everyone** gay?"

Sean glanced at him curiously, then his eyes traveled up and down Norbert's well-proportioned body. He gave the other man a leer. "I don't know. Wanna find out?"

Michelle broke the kiss, pulling away with a huge grin. "Well, I guess we answered that question."

Kristin stared at Michelle blankly for a moment. "What was the question, again?"

"'Is Michelle straight?'" She giggled. "If a Kris kiss can't turn me on, I'm afraid there's no future for me in lesbianism."

Blushing, Kristin mumbled, sounding almost sheepish, "Michelle..."

"Ah, the blush and 'Michellllllle!'," Michelle laughed. "Finally. So now I know all I have to do to get the blush is tell you you're sexy." She nodded. "Good to know." Glancing up at the clock, the brunette groaned. "Ah, crap. I've got tai chi. I'll be back in an hour." She stood up, her grin widening. "Unless you'd like to join me?" Michelle offered, admiring Kristin from above. "Even if I am straight as an arrow, I'm not blind. I'd give my left tit to see you in spandex."

Kristin's blush deepened. "Thanks, but no thanks. Although remind me to show you my pictures from the Halloween before last." She grinned. "It's not _spandex_ , but..." trailing off, Kristin stood. "You'll still like it." Brushing against the brunette as she left, Kristin giggled to herself.

***

Kristin knocked firmly on Eden's dressing room door. Through Norbert, who spent way too much time in the halls, she had learned that the younger woman hadn't left yet, and was still in her dressing room, so Kristin found herself standing outside the door, waiting for Eden to answer.

Getting no answer, Kristin opened the door and peeked in. "Eden?" Still no answer, so Kristin entered the room, looking around. Eden's bag was on the corner of the couch, and her cell blinked from the vanity, alerting Kristin to the fact that Eden had a message. Belatedly, she heard the shower running, and blushed slightly. She closed the door behind her, in case Eden came out naked; she didn't want Norbert catching a glimpse of the other woman. Sitting down on the couch, Kristin waited for the water to stop running.

The water stopped presently, and the bathroom door opened, venting steam into the dressing room. Eden's voice floated out, the words coming soft and easy as she treated her voice gently. She found that if she rested her vocal chords too much after the matinee show, she was rustier and it was harder to warm up for the evening show. So she talked and sang in between shows, but quietly. When she had towel-dried and brushed her short, dark hair, Eden wrapped herself in a towel and stepped into the dressing room to retrieve her clothes. "Omigod!" she gasped, seeing Kristin, and clutched her towel tighter.

Kristin looked up and her eyes darkened. "Hey," she greeted. Her voice was slightly lower than normal, and she fought to bring it back to its usual register. "You didn't answer, so I thought I'd wait for you."

"Why are you here?" Eden asked, one hand holding her towel closed while the other shakily reached for her jeans and t-shirt.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some dinner before the next show." Kristin tried to tear her eyes away from the bare, damp skin, but when a drop of water fell from Eden's hair to trace over her collarbone and the slightest swell of breast before being absorbed by the towel, her breath hitched.

Eden could feel Kristin's eyes burning into her, and she shivered. "I--I've gotta get dressed." She darted into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Kristin took a deep breath once Eden was out of sight, and whispered, "God." She wasn't sure if it was a prayer or an exclamation, but for the sake of her conscience, she went with the former.

A minute later, the bathroom door opened and Eden emerged slowly. She saw Kristin and frowned slightly. "You're still here."

"Yeah... dinner?"

Shaking her head, Eden said firmly, "No. Thanks," she added quickly, her ingrained manners taking over. "I brought something with me."

Kristin crossed her arms. "Did you really, or are you avoiding me?" she asked, knowing that Eden was, in fact, avoiding her.

Eden pointed to the small cooler-style bag on her dressing table. "Meatloaf," she said simply, but her eyes skittered away every time Kristin tried to catch her gaze.

"So it's both, then. You brought dinner, and are avoiding me." She uncrossed her arms and stood. "Eden, please. I'm trying here. I want to be your friend."

"I'm not avoiding you," Eden said quietly. "I just don't think it's a good idea for us to get too close."

"So we can't even be friends?" Kristin asked helplessly. "I know I've done some pretty stupid things the last couple months, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm trying to get my life straightened out, and I just know I want you in it."

"Gimme a call when you're done your emotional reorganization," Eden suggested, her voice growing colder. "I've got way too much on my plate to deal with this right now." She heard a slight waver in her own voice and kicked herself mentally.

Nodding slowly, Kristin turned to leave. When her hand was on the doorknob, and she said softly, without turning back, "When we sat in that bar, giggling over you beating Michelle at the trivia, we were friends. Forgive me for wanting that back."

Suddenly, Eden realized she was being a complete bitch. Kristin wasn't asking her out on a date; she wanted a friend. Whatever the blonde had or didn't have with Idina didn't matter. "We're still friends," Eden said quietly. "Stay?"

***

"Hey, Federer," Kristin leaned through the open door. "Catch." She tossed a package of photos, secured with a rubber band, at the brunette.

Michelle caught the package and pulled the rubber band off. When she saw the first picture, she groaned appreciatively. "Oh, Chenoweth, these are classic. The Enquirer'd pay good money for some of 'em."

"Don't get any ideas." Kristin walked over to the couch to sit beside Michelle. "They get better, by the way. I got a lil' bit tipsy."

"Tipsy?" Michelle squeaked, flipping through rapidly. "Oh, my **God**." She looked from the photograph, to Kristin, and back to the picture. "Jeez, Kristin, how much did you drink?!"

Eden chose that moment to rap on the door. "Anybody home?" she called.

Blushing, Kristin grabbed the picture in Michelle's hand, as well as the last ten, and hid them behind her back. "Hey, Eden."

The brunette came into the room, took one look at Kristin's face and asked, "What's going on?"

Kristin mumbled something, and looked to Michelle for help.

Michelle shrugged. "We were just looking at some Halloween pictures. Show 'er, Kris."

Grinning, Eden nodded. "Yeah, lemme see. What were you, a princess? Wait, no, I've got it: a fairy."

"No..." Kristin shook her head. "Michelle's got most of the pictures, take a look."

Peering over Michelle's shoulder, Eden laughed. "A harem girl? Nice."

"Show her the **good** ones," Michelle said, elbowing Kristin.

"Screw off," Kristin muttered through gritted teeth.

Michelle's eyes widened. "Whoa, that was almost a curse word, Chenobreath. Watch it."

Glancing from Michelle to Kristin, Eden kicked Michelle's shin gently. "Leave 'er alone."

"Oh, come **on**." Michelle sighed, reaching around Kristin to try to grab the pictures. "Just show her a couple."

Kristin sighed, and blindly pushed the two last pictures away, then brought her hands back around to the front. "Here."

Eden was insanely curious about what the pictures could possibly contain now; Michelle had piqued her interest. She took them, and the one on top stopped her in her tracks. "Wow," she said softly.

MIchelle had to laugh at Eden's reaction. "I know, right? Who knew our girl had a wild side."

Eden's eyes were dark and unreadable when she glanced up at Kristin. "Were you really..." She trailed off.

"Topless?" Michelle provided. "Yep. I mean, y'can't see anything 'cause her damn hands are in the way, but that's Kristin without a shirt." She grinned wickedly.

Slowly, Eden turned through eight more pictures, all of Kristin - bared, but not completely - hamming it up for the camera. "Who--who took these?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"I did," Kristin said, blushing. Unconsciously, one hand went behind her back, fiddling with the two remaining pictures. "With the timer on my camera."

"Oh." Eden wondered why she was relieved. "They're lovely."

Michelle suddenly noticed Kristin's nervous movements and her eyes brightened. "Whatcha hidin', Chenoweth?" she sing-songed.

Kristin's face turned red, a brighter hue than either woman had ever seen her turn before. "H-hiding?"

"Hiding. Behind your back." Michelle leapt off the couch, grabbed the picture before Kristin could react and brandished it like a trophy. "Got it!"

"Oh God, no!" Kristin exclaimed, reaching for the picture.

Michelle held the photo high above her head, tilting her head back to stare up at it. "Oh come on, it can't be--" She broke off, gasping. Her gasp turned into a giggle, then a full-fledged laugh. "Kristin Chenoweth, you **slut**!" she teased, guffawing.

Kristin groaned, dropping her head.

Eden looked up, helpless to stop herself, and when she saw the picture of Kristin posing with her arms crossed under her naked breasts, the brunette leapt off the couch, snatching the picture from Michelle. "Asshole," she muttered, stepping next to Kristin. Gently, Eden handed the picture back to the petite blonde. "Here," she said in a very small voice.

"Ugh, you people with morals are no fun," Michelle groaned, heading for the door. "Nice knockers, Kris."

Her head still down, Kristin took the picture and, bringing the other one from behind her back, tossed both onto the coffee table. "I forgot those were in there when I brought the pictures," she muttered.

Eden shrugged slightly, using her shoulder to nudge the blonde gently. "It's okay. We've all done stupid stuff at least once. If I were you," she added, "I'd just burn those." Pausing, Eden considered what she'd just said. "Although, for what it's worth, they're beautiful. The pictures," she clarified, clearing her throat softly.

Kristin let out a loud sigh and lifted her head, reaching for the pictures again. "I like them," she said softly. "They were just supposed to be in my drawer, not with all the other pictures." She glanced at Eden. "You really think they're nice?" Looking back at the pictures, she eyed them critically.

"Gorgeous," Eden said in a hushed voice. "Very artistic."

"I was drunk, standing in my bedroom with my camera propped up on my dresser," Kristin said dryly. "They're hardly artistic."

"No, really." Pushing her embarrassment aside, Eden stepped a little closer, leaning over Kristin's shoulder to point at the first picture. "See your smile? It's not a full smile, it's kind of mysterious. And I can see your pink harem skirt there," she gestured, "but only a little. Enough to make you wonder if it's a skirt or panties or whatever." Eden smiled to herself. "The way your hair is falling, you look like one of Bodicelli's angels, but thinner." Hearing herself, Eden cleared her throat and took a big step back.

Kristin blushed slightly. "Thanks. I've taken pictures like this before, but..." She giggled. "I've always wanted someone to take pictures of me. You know... _pictures_ ," she emphasized. "But I'd only be able to do that with a lover and, well..." she shrugged.

Nodding her understanding, Eden said, "I get that. I don't know many people that I'd trust to take pictures like that," she nodded at the ones in Kristin's hand, "of me. In fact, I can't think of one."

"Only person I know who I might let take topless pictures of me is Michelle, and, well, I'd never live it down. I'll probably never live **this** down!" Kristin shook her head. "But I think someday, I'm gonna end up with a huge photo album of pictures."

A grin began to cross Eden's lips. "I'd pay to see that," she said without thinking, then bit her lip. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

Kristin stuck her tongue out. "If you'll pay with a diamond ring, we might be able to work out a deal," she teased. Seeing the deer-in-headlights look on Eden's face, Kristin laughed. "Kidding. Joke? Ha-ha?" She giggled.

"Oh. Haha. Funny." Eden swallowed hard. "Dinner?"

"Dinner," Kristin agreed with a bright smile. She led the way out of Eden's dressing room. When they stepped out into the bright city sunshine, and the brunette still hadn't spoken, Kristin peered up at her intently. "I was kidding," she reiterated.

Eden forced a smile, slipping her arm through Kristin's. "I know," she said. But the whole thing had left her wondering.

***

"Thanks for doing this," Eden said again, handing Kristin a mug of tea. "I just have no idea what to wear to a fundraiser."

Kristin grinned. "No problem. What do you wanna go for? Funky like the character, reserved, sexy, comfort clothes...?"

"Funky, with a side of sexy," the brunette laughed. "But not **too** funky."

"Okay, we can do that. Lead the way to the closet, Espinosa," Kristin giggled.

"Oh, man," Eden groaned. "Federer's rubbing off on you. And me, apparently." She led Kristin into her bedroom, opening the closet's sliding doors. "Here's my meager selection."

Kristin tapped her chin as she browsed the offerings before her. "Hm..." She chewed on her lower lip, before reaching in and laying out three outfits on the bed. "Got accessories? Scarves, belts, hats, jewelry?"

Eden pointed at a box in the corner of the closet. "Those're my scarves and belts. Hats are up top - I'll get you a step stool," she giggled, disappearing and returning with a little stepladder. "What little jewelry I have is in here." She handed Kristin a plastic baggie.

"Oh dear," Kristin sighed, eying the bag. "I can lend you some things," she reassured Eden, then grabbed the box and rifled through it, humming a tune, then stopping when she realized it was Defying Gravity. She pulled out a handful of scarves and two belts, putting them on the bed, then stepped up onto the ladder to check the hats. Pulling down a black beret, she got off the ladder. "Okay. Mix and match to your heart's content."

Eying the accessories doubtfully, Eden said, "What am I mixing and matching them _with_?" she asked, looking a little lost. "Can't you...I don't know...pretend I'm your doll or something? Dress me?"

Kristin giggled. "Sure." She grabbed a pair of loose, but tailored black pants and a tight white top and handed them to Eden, then picked up two of the scarves, one plain blue, the other a blue, purple, black and white pattern. "Twist these together and wear 'em as a belt," she instructed. "And don't let the ends hang down, tie them up." Then she took the beret and plopped it on top of the pile of clothing in Eden's arms. "And wear this."

Gulping, Eden nodded and headed into her bathroom to change.

While she waited, Kristin pulled a nail file out of her purse and idly started to file her nails. They'd been getting a bit too long, and she figured she should file them down before she broke one.

Coming back out, Eden held her arms wide. "How's this?" She adjusted the beret nervously.

Kristin looked up, then walked over, looking Eden up and down with a critical eye. She reached up and fiddled with the beret for a moment, before nodding. "Looks great. Do you like it, or do you wanna try something else?" Then Kristin tilted her head. "When is this thing again? You seriously need jewelry." She walked back over to the bed and began to rifle through the baggie, looking for something that would match the outfit.

"Next Saturday." Eden stood there, waiting for Kristin's next move. "I--I guess I like it. I'm just a jeans and sweatshirt kind of person."

"Well you look funky, or will, once you get some jewelry. I'll bring you some to wear tomorrow, okay? You don't have anything here that goes. Anyway, you look sexy, too, with the tight top, it shows off your body. How do you feel? Do you feel sexy, or just uncomfortable?" Kristin watched Eden closely, looking for any hint of what she was feeling, so she could help her better.

"Um..." She grinned nervously. "When you say I look sexy, I kinda feel like it might be true." She put one hand on her hip, thrusting that hip forward and tossing her head back slightly.

Kristin's eyes widened and she giggled nervously, covering the gasp that threatened to escape. "It is true," she said, her voice a little breathy.

Noticing the change in Kristin's voice, Eden felt her heart stutter. There was no denying that she felt about a hundred times prettier when Kristin looked at her with darkened blue eyes. "So this is good?" Eden murmured.

Nodding, Kristin said, "Very good." She turned, squeezing her eyes shut, _Stupid..._ and began to gather up the clothes they hadn't used.

Going into the bathroom again, Eden changed back into her jeans and tee. Momentarily, she was behind Kristin, reaching around the blonde to pick up some of her discarded clothes. "Here, lemme help."

Kristin turned her head, and Eden was right there, their eyes connecting electrically. Her breath caught and she blushed, pausing a moment, then scooting to the side. "Okay," she said softly.

Eden felt the heat emanating from the lithe blonde and swallowed hard. She grabbed up more of the clothes and hung them back in the closet. "Can I get you some lunch?" she asked softly, addressing her clothes. "You know, as a thank-you."

"Oh, you don't have to," Kristin protested. "It's fun."

Turning back, Eden's smile was brilliant. "I want to."

Smiling back, Kristin nodded. "Okay."

***

Eden was humming to herself as she applied the green makeup to her face. The knock on the door startled her, and she almost dropped the brush. "Come in," she called.

Kristin walked into the dressing room, blinking when she saw Eden in nothing up a towel. She closed the door behind her. "Hey... um, I got ready early, so I was, uh, bored."

"Hey." Looking at Kristin in the mirror, Eden grinned, hardly noticing her own attire. "Lookin' good, glitterbutt."

Rolling her eyes, Kristin teased, "Why thank you, _Michelle_."

"Hey, no," Eden giggled, resuming her face painting. "Federer's nicknames are much worse. And you **are** a glitterbutt. At least, I _think_ your butt is glittery. I've never checked."

"I save the glitterball for my face and shoulders, thank you," she pointed out with a snort.

Eden shrugged, smiling enigmatically. "Too bad."

Kristin rolled her eyes again. "Actually," she realized. "You do somewhat have a point."

"I do?" Finished with her face, Eden turned and began painting her right hand green.

"Mmhmm." Kristin nodded. "Once, I had to get up to help Idina with something when I was in mid-glitter, and I didn't notice, but the glitterball fell onto my chair. When I came back, I accidentally sat on it. Ruined the skirt," she pouted.

"So you _are_ a glitterbutt!" Eden giggled triumphantly. "I love being right, even if I have to do it by accident." Eden swiveled in the chair, going back for more green makeup, and her towel got caught on the edge of the dressing table. Before she could catch it, the towel had fallen open, baring her breasts to Kristin. "Oh, crap!"

Kristin gasped loudly, her gaze flicking down against her will.

Grabbing for the edge of the towel, Eden's still-wet right hand brushed across her breast and left a long, green streak over her chest and stomach, but she got the towel back in place.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kristin took a long, steadying breath, then opened her eyes again and looked around the dressing room, anywhere but at Eden, afraid that if she looked at the other woman, she would jump her right there.

Slipping out of the chair, Eden held her towel closed with her unpainted hand. "Hey," she said, her voice low and her cheeks still burning pink. "I--I could use a hand. Literally."

"Oh God," Kristin murmured, shivering slightly. She forced a bright smile. "Sure!" Walking into the washroom, she grabbed a couple of paper towels, wetting them, and contemplating how hard she could bang her head against the mirror without it breaking.

When Kristin came back, Eden had lowered her towel until it just covered her nipples, exposing most of the green streak.

Head spinning, Kristin reached out, brushing the paper towels over Eden's skin, watching as the green was half picked up, and half streaked further.

"Harder," Eden suggested softly, holding the tube of makeup remover out and squirting a bit on Kristin's wad of paper towels. "Sometimes you really have to scrub at it."

Kristin nodded and added a bit more pressure, but she put more of an effort into keeping her breathing deep and even and trying to stop the trembling of her hands.

When the streak was mostly gone, Eden stepped back, her knees trembling. "Thanks," she murmured. "I think my hand's dry now." She sank back into her chair and began painting her left hand.

 _So's my mouth,_ Kristin thought, trying to swallow and not succeeding. "No problem," she rasped, then retreated to the bathroom, throwing away the towels and borrowing the glass Eden had on the counter, filling it with tap water and quickly downing it.

Eden finished painting her hand and held it up to dry, careful not to get it anywhere near her chest this time. "You okay?" she called when Kris didn't immediately return.

"Yeah," Kristin said, finally coming into the main part of the room. "I just... needed a minute," she admitted.

"Oh. Feeling all right?" Eden had a sneaking suspicion what Kristin might be feeling.

"Depends if what I'm feeling **is** all right," she answered, aiming for a light tone to go along with her very fake, although cheerful, smile.

Blinking rapidly, Eden turned, holding onto her towel like a life preserver. "I have no idea what you just said," she chuckled softly, climbing out of the chair.

Kristin mumbled something, but didn't really answer.

Stepping into the bathroom, Eden emerged in her underwear and bra, stepping over to her first-act costume and pulling the skirt off the hanger. "I didn't quite catch that."

Shooting up from where she had seated herself on the couch, Kristin felt her self-control shatter, and she strode over to where Eden stood. Using one hand to push away the costume, she pressed herself into the taller woman, her other hand going to Eden's neck to pull her down within reach of Kristin's lips.

Shaking her head a tiny bit, Eden looked down at Kristin, amusement written on her face. "What're you doing?" she murmured. "We're on in fifteen minutes."

"I don't care," Kristin growled, arching up the tiny bit needed to press her lips against the brunette's, and she immediately slipped her tongue out, pushing between Eden's lips, then curling her tongue to caress the inside of her upper lip.

Groaning, Eden was kissing Kristin back before she could stop herself. "Wait," she whispered, trying to pull away but finding her strength sapped by the heat of the kiss.

Kristin whimpered, but slowly pulled away, her eyes darkened to a midnight blue as she watched Eden.

"No," Eden said, though it was clearly too late for her to refuse the kiss, and she wondered which part she was protesting - the kiss or her giving into it.

"No, what?" Kristin asked, arousal clouding her brain and making it hard to think.

"No, I can't do this." Shaking her head, Eden snatched up her costume skirt and slipped it on. "You're not kissing me, you're kissing Elphaba." The suit jacket went on next, and Eden's transformation was nearly complete.

Blinking a few times, Kristin asked, "I'm what?"

"You're falling for the makeup, the role," Eden insisted. "You can't have one Elphie, so you're settling for the other." Shrugging, as if she didn't really care, Eden slipped her feet into Elphie's shoes. "When Idina comes back, we'll be back to friends. I don't want to get on that particular roller coaster."

"Idina," Kristin whispered harshly, "was not Elphaba. I loved her for who she was, not who she was pretending to be. The only thing I like about that **damn** green paint is watching it wash down the drain. As much as I like the character, for giving me a job, it's not **Elphaba** that I want. It's not even Idina that I want, anymore. In case you hadn't noticed, these past few weeks I have been fighting tooth and nail for self-control, because I told you I wanted to be your friend, and I meant it. If that kiss made you uncomfortable, or if you're upset with me, don't be, because it's your own damn fault for goading me, when I know **damn** well I've been entirely too obvious!"

Kristin's speech floored Eden, but she still wasn't convinced. "No offense, Kristin, really. I think you're a wonderful woman, and I'm attracted to you - obviously." She offered a little smile. "But I don't think you're entirely over Idina. I think it's just too easy for you to dismiss it because she's not here. Once she comes back, you'll change your mind. I'd bet on it."

"Then I hope she comes back earlier, so you can see that I mean what I said." With that, Kristin turned and left to go get strapped into her bubble.

Eden watched the blonde go, with a swishing of Glinda-skirts, in a haze of blue tulle and beads. Her heart finally began beating again - she was sure it had stopped the second Kristin's lips touched hers. She followed her co-star out and took her place in the wings, awaiting her cue.

There was more antagonism in the first few minutes of "Wicked" that night than the script really called for, but it played out as loathing on sight between Elphaba and Glinda, and no one seemed to notice that same bubbling irritation flowing between Eden and Kristin.

Truth be told, Eden was more annoyed with herself than with Kristin. Perhaps she had goaded her friend just a little, if unintentionally. But during their argument, Eden had found it hard to concentrate on Kristin's words, her eyes lingering on the icy blue color of the blonde's flashing eyes.

Now, as they stood on opposite sides of the stage, glaring at each other, Kristin sniped at her in character, "Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsicle. There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz." Eden felt her face flush beneath the layers of green makeup, and she sang on autopilot.

"There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is..." Kristin stared at Eden from across the stage, and the longer her eyes stayed on the brunette, the darker her gaze got.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe," the blonde finished, her eyes never leaving Eden, though she normally would turn away halfway through the line.

"...blonde," Eden shot back emphatically, shocked to realize that she knew that look in Kristin's eyes. It was desire. Kristin wanted her. She almost came in late for the next verse, she was so distracted.

As they moved about the stage, singing at each other, Eden felt her pulse racing more with every step. The kiss had proved to her that Kristin wanted her; she didn't doubt that. But the intensity in the blonde's eyes was beyond imagining. Eden was seized with the impulse to say 'Fuck it', drag Kristin to her dressing room at intermission and never emerge.

Marching up to Eden, Kristin barely suppressed the urge to press against the other woman. "Loathing," she spat, her eyes intense as they met Eden's. She glanced away. "Unadulterated loathing." Looking back, she allowed a small grin to slip through, a thrill shooting through her, making her skin crawl in anything but loathing, and she was sure that when she sat down on that bench right after the end of the song, she was going to soak right through Galinda's pretty white skirt.

Eden caught the grin, but she was pretty sure no one else did. It made shivers run up and down her spine, and she felt a throb between her legs. Through the rest of the play, she found herself struggling to remember lines, to keep her focus on the story at hand, instead of staring at Kristin in all her glittery greatness.

It wasn't until the beginning of "For Good" that Eden realized she was truly in trouble. Having performed in that role eight times a week for almost three weeks now, she knew what the audience was expecting; at the end of the song, she and "Glinda" had to hug goodbye.

She could handle touching Kristin's hand when they skipped off to the Emerald City. She had braved it when she had to protect Glinda from the Wizard's wrath. But hug her? Take the little blonde in her arms and pretend that all the searing heat of that kiss, and their fight, and the aftermath of blatant looks and silent innuendo hadn't actually occurred?

Eden didn't know if she was **that** great an actress.

At last the moment arrived, and, as per the script, Kristin half-threw herself into Eden's open arms, biting back her gasp as they pressed together through the multitude of layers they both wore. Her fingernails dug into Eden's back, and heat flushed her face and chest. Her head spun, and for the first time that day, Kristin was grateful for the layers and corset she wore, as her nipples hardened, and every shift of her shoulders caused the corset to rub against them, sending shocks through her body.

As soon as Kristin was in her arms, Eden's resolve crumbled. She ran her hands over the blonde's back, her eyes closed.

Kristin exhaled hard enough that the mike picked up the sound and broadcast it over the theater; luckily, it was an emotional scene, and just sounded like she was close to crying.

Eden's gasp was nearly silent, but her soft whimper when she had to let Kristin go was audible. Reluctantly, she went on with the scene. "Go, hide," she told Kristin. "No one must know you were here."

Shooting one last look that promised so much to Eden, Kristin ran to the edge of the stage, watching as the curtain was drawn across.

Behind the curtain, Eden melted into the stage, ducking down into the crawlspace and trying not to make any noise.

Eden got through the rest of the play without too much trouble. She tried to ignore the warmth from Kristin's little hand in hers when they took their bows, to no avail. As soon as she could, Eden made her escape, dashing down the hall before Kristin could call out to her. She slammed the dressing room door behind her, stripped and headed for the bathroom.

Shedding her dress as she went, Kristin had it half off by the time she got to her dressing room, and after closing the door, had it completely off in seconds. She showered in record time, missing half the glitter, and trembling all the while. As soon as she was toweled off and dressed, she grabbed her purse, going to Eden's dressing room. With manners bred into her, she knocked, then entered. Kristin heard the shower running immediately, and dropped her purse. The urge to go into the bathroom was nearly overwhelming, but she sat down on the couch instead, and waited.

Eden opened the bathroom door and shrieked. "Jesus, are you stalking me?"

"Waiting," Kristin said, shaking her head. "Not stalking."

Her heart slowing down, Eden shook her head. "Semantics. What are you doing here?" She was just glad she had gotten dressed in the bathroom instead of leaving her clothes on her chair as she usually did.

Kristin panicked slightly. She hadn't thought that far ahead when she'd made the decision to invade Eden's dressing room; it was more of a whim. "I..." her voice died as she noticed Eden's shirt. It was tight. It was white. It was clinging to her still-damp skin and turning transparent where droplets of water from her hair fell on it.

Following Kristin's gaze down, Eden sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I help you?"

 _Oh God, if only you would,_ Kristin thought with an internal groan. "Have dinner with me?" she asked, regaining a semblance of coherency.

Eden managed a little smile. "I can't. I have plans."

Taking a slow breath, Kristin fought the urge to insist. It really was for the better, she knew that. "Tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Eden grabbed her bag. "Have a nice night."

Kristin sighed. "You, too." She left, and wondered what she was going to do now. Catching sight of Michelle's half-open door, she wandered over. "Michelle?" she asked, peeking her head in.

"Hey, Kris. C'mon in."

"What's up?" Kristin asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I should be asking you that," Michelle laughed. "You hardly ever visit me anymore." She ran a brush through her hair. "Don't need me, now that you've got Eden?"

Kristin rolled her eyes. "You know you will always be the first straight girl in my heart," she teased. "And as such, you have the wonderful opportunity to spend the evening in girl talk and chick flicks. Waddya say?"

Laughing harder, Michelle quipped, "I say Eden ditched you. But I'm in."

Giggling, Kristin admitted, "You're right, she did. You ready to go?"

"Yep." Michelle tossed her brush down and grabbed her purse. "First stop, Blockbuster."

Half an hour later, they were at Kristin's apartment with one bagful of DVDs and another bagful of Chinese food.

"So, whatcha wanna watch first?" Kristin asked, setting everything down on her coffee table.

"The one with Brad Pitt. I need to take my mind off the fact that Allan cancelled our date." Michelle made a pissed off sound and pulled one of the DVDs out, popping it in the player.

"Aw," Kristin said with a sympathetic frown. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"Sure he does," Michelle giggled. "We've already had sex."

Kristin rolled her eyes. "Right, so there goes **that** theory." She shrugged. "Maybe he only wanted to get in your pants. In which case, he's a jerk, and still doesn't know what he's missing, because believe it or not, I was talking about your personality."

For the first time since Kristin had met her, Michelle looked at her with an expression of actual hurt. "He lost a crown," she said, her lower lip trembling slightly. "Emergency dental appointment. It's not like he dumped me! Jeez." She slumped back against the couch, crossing her arms. "You're such an ego boost, Cheno."

Eyes widening, Kristin defended, "You said he cancelled! And for crying out loud, you were **mad** about it! What was I supposed to think?"

"I'm just disappointed I won't get to see him," Michelle argued. "You kinda jumped the gun there. Maybe a little projecting going on?"

Kristin made an uncomfortable sound in the back of her throat and focused on the TV. "You wanted to watch the movie, watch the darn movie," she muttered.

Michelle let Kristin simmer through the credits and first few scenes, and then she abruptly leaned to the right, plopping her head in Kristin's lap. Without taking her eyes off the screen, the brunette said, "I'm not mad."

Sighing, Kristin said, "I know. I'm just... frustrated," she growled.

"Aw." Michelle reached up, feeling for Kristin's hand and grabbing her breast by accident. "Sorry." She finally found the blonde's hand and put it on her own head. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kristin's head hit the back of the couch with a soft thud. "Did you... notice anything, uh, _different_ about the show, tonight? About me and Eden?" she asked, shaking off the shock of Michelle's hand on her breast, however momentary it was.

"Um...not really." When Kristin didn't pet her hair as she'd **clearly** requested, Michelle sat up with a sigh, eying the blonde. "I mean, other than the fact that you two obviously wanted to fuck each other's brains out."

"That was my point," Kristin said. She sighed. "We kissed, in her dressing room."

"Sweet! That makes three," Michelle grinned. "And this was before the show, I assume, which explains the sultry looks and five-minute hug."

Nodding, Kristin quickly explained everything that happened, from the towel dropping to the rejection after the show. "And now I'm just... urgh!" Kristin finished with a growl.

"You're urgh? Never a good thing," Michelle said somberly, hiding her grin. "So what's up with her? You think she's just not interested?"

"She **is** interested!" Kristin exclaimed. "She practically **told** me that! But she thinks I'm still hung up on Idina."

"You're not?"

"No!" Kristin shook her head and growled again. "Why does everybody think that just because we were together for a year, that I can't get over her?! I spent over **two months** getting over her, while we were still together, for God's sake! And it's been almost another month since I broke up with her!"

"Oh come on," Michelle said reasonably, "you were hung up on her for more than a year. We saw the sparks back in rehearsals, honey. It takes forever to get over stuff like that. You can't blame us for not thinking this is a real breakup, especially since you've tried a few times before."

"Yes, I had a crush on her," Kristin admitted, calming down somewhat. "But I didn't even realize I was in love with her until **after** we got together. And for crying out loud, we never even slept together!"

"Oh, whoa. Hold everything." Michelle put up a hand, pausing the movie. "You and Idina didn't sleep together? No sex? Of any kind?"

Kristin paused. "Well... Once. Sort of. Not really. I mean, she tried, and I let her, but I freaked out as soon as she..." she trailed off, blushing, then mumbled, "You know."

"Ohh." Nodding sagely, the brunette smiled at Kristin. "So, tell me something. On a scale of one to ten, how does Eden compare to Idina?"

"I-I don't know... I loved Idina. I _want_ Eden. It's... a different dynamic right now." She thought for a moment. "I could love Eden... I know I definitely don't want to lose her as a friend, although my body has a strange way of showing it," she sighed. "I guess... Idina, eight. Eden... seven, right now. I'm assuming ten is around the perfect partner?"

"Yeah." With wide eyes, Michelle said, "A seven, really? And you've only kissed her a few times...wow."

Kristin's eyes darkened in memory as she looked at Michelle. "Nobody has ever turned me on like she does," she confided.

"Then what the hell are you doing here with me?" the brunette laughed.

"I told you, she ditched me."

"For some alleged plans. Go over to her place," Michelle insisted. "Make her understand how hot she makes your little size zero pants!"

Shaking her head, Kristin said, "I can't. I also distinctly remember telling you that she doesn't believe that I'm over Idina. Michelle, you may not have realized this from my retelling, but I was about ready to beg her to take me when I went into her dressing room. Hell, before the show I would've gotten on my knees and begged, if she'd wanted me to, just for her to touch me, to let me touch her. Besides to get the paint off."

Grinning hugely, Michelle nodded quickly. "No, I got all that. That's my point. You need to go show her how over Idina you are. Just ring her doorbell and when she answers, jump her."

Kristin glared. "Sex is not an answer to anything, or proof of anything other than hormones."

"Says you."

"Exactly. Says me, and it's me we're currently talking about." She crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch. "You're missing your movie," she muttered.

"Fuck the movie," Michelle hissed. "This is important. Won't it prove you're over Idina if you can sleep with Eden? Especially if you tell her you never slept with Dee."

"I'm not going to fucking sleep with her!" Kristin shrieked, then clapped both hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Taking two slow breaths, she dropped her hands. "I'm not going to sleep with anyone until I know for sure that I love them, and we have a real relationship," she added quietly.

"Well, that's no fun." Michelle pursed her lips. "I guess you've painted yourself into a corner there, Chenoweth."

"Thanks for the newsflash."

"Whaddya want from me?" Michelle asked seriously. "You want Eden so bad you can taste it - pardon the pun. But you won't let yourself have her until you've reached some arbitrary level on your internal barometer of feelings. I can't help you much, honey."

Sighing, Kristin pointed out, "I didn't exactly ask for help. Movies, that was it. Movies and food. Something about girl talk, too, but isn't that supposed to be giggly and fun?"

"Unless one of you is angsting it up over a potential love interest," Michelle pointed out, hitting 'Play'.

Kristin brooded through the next two scenes, turning over her conversation with Michelle in her head. "Hey, Michelle?" she asked, turning to the brunette.

"Yes, kitten?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Michelle swiveled slowly in her seat to stare at Kristin, the movie forgotten. When she finally spoke, the words came out all rushed together. "Whatthefuck?"

Blushing slightly, Kristin explained. "It's just... when I fall in love with someone, if I kiss someone else -- really kiss them," she warned, "I feel really horrible about it. So I wanna kiss you to see if I do love Eden." She paused. "That sounds really stupid, doesn't it?"

"Actually, it's one of the few things you've said tonight that makes sense," Michelle giggled. "And, in the name of love, I would be thrilled to be your guinea pig. Er, guinea witch?"

Kristin looked awkward for a moment, then took a slow breath, relaxing. She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips over Michelle's, bringing one hand up to cup the other woman's cheek. When Michelle didn't pull back, Kristin deepened the kiss, lightly brushing her tongue over the seam of her lips.

Opening her mouth, Michelle's breath hitched a little, and she wrapped one arm around Kristin's waist.

Pressing closer, Kristin slipped her tongue into Michelle's mouth, seeking out her tongue and brushing against it.

Michelle knew she was straight. She'd always been attracted to men, never to women. But with Kristin's tongue in her mouth, she was having a hard time remembering which side of the fence was hers.

A sudden wave of guilt crashed over her, and Kristin pulled back with a gasp, staring at Michelle. "I have to go!" She rushed to the door, slipping her shoes on as she went. "Stay, watch the movies, whatever, just lock the door when you leave, if I'm not back," she called over her shoulder, and then was gone.

Laughing hysterically, Michelle curled up on the couch. "That girl's nuts," she said aloud as she went back to the movie.

***

Kristin banged frantically on Eden's door, excitement making her face light up with a smile so wide her cheeks hurt. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, and half singing, half muttering, "Come on, come on, open the door!"

Eden opened the door, yawning. "What the--"

Once she saw Eden, Kristin couldn't hold back any longer, and launched herself at the taller woman, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

Pushing Kristin away gently, Eden blinked blearily at her. "What are you doing?"

"I love you," Kristin breathed, her eyes sparkling. She knew she should have said something, anything to lead into that admission, but she was too excited in her discovery to bother.

"I...what?" Eden stepped back without thinking, letting Kristin in.

"I love you," Kristin repeated, entering the apartment.

"I still don't understand." Eden tugged at the neck of her flannel pajamas uncomfortably.

Wrapping her arms around Eden's neck, Kristin repeated, slowly and clearly, "I. **Love**. You."

"No, y'don't. You love Idina." More awake now, Eden tried to push Kristin away, but the blonde didn't budge. "Are you drunk?"

Kristin blinked, then requested, "Please don't make me mad when I'm this happy."

"Kristin, listen," Eden said gently. "It's after midnight, we're both tired, and I think you're probably a little drunk. Go home, sleep it off, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk," Kristin said, then breathed into Eden's face to prove it. "See? Chinese food, that's it. And unless Chen started spiking the teriyaki, I'm sober as is humanly possible."

Blinking, Eden sighed, resting her hands on Kristin's hips, since she still wouldn't let go. "Kristin..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Pulling her head back slightly, Kristin frowned. "Doing what?"

"Trying to make me fall in love with you," Eden whispered huskily. "I can't. No, I **won't**."

Completely letting go of Eden, Kristin looked at the floor. "Oh." Looking back up, she whispered, "I'm sorry, because I can't help how I feel. I love you."

Eden's heart ached at Kristin's shattered expression. "I'm sorry, too," she said quietly. "I'm not trying to hurt you, but you know how I feel. You're a great friend, and I'm not going to throw that away. If we get together now, and Idina comes back next week, you're just gonna break my heart."

"In one week," Kristin promised in a low voice, "I am going to come back here, and I will prove to you that I don't love Idina that way, the way that I love you."

"Okay," Eden agreed wearily, her exhaustion creeping back. "Next Monday."

"I'll be here," Kristin said, then quickly kissed Eden and was out the door, still happy, but considerably less giddy.

Shutting the door behind her, Eden leaned back against it for a moment. Tilting her head back, she addressed the ceiling. "What. The. FUCK?!"

***

Glancing around and seeing nobody else in the hallway, Kristin quickly slipped into Eden's dressing room, grateful that the younger woman had forgotten to lock it; she wasn't very good at lockpicking. Flicking the lights on, she looked around for a moment before setting the large vase of mixed flowers on the coffee table. They would be the first thing Eden saw when she entered, she was sure. Carefully arranging the flowers, Kristin stepped back and nodded, then went back out into the hallway. Michelle was just passing and gave her an odd look, to which Kristin simply smiled.

Eden burst into her dressing room, dying for a shower. "That yoga class is gonna be the death of me," she murmured aloud, pulling her shirt over her head. When the tank top was gone, she stepped toward the bathroom, but the flowers caught her eye.

Eden stepped over and leaned close, sniffing at them. "Ooh," she murmured. "Gardenias." Her favorite flower was among the variety in the bouquet and she inhaled again, loving the scent of the freshly cut flowers. Peering into the arrangement, Eden could find no card, no note, nothing to indicate who they were from. She was puzzling it over as she climbed into the shower. _Mom?_ No, her mother would've definitely included a card. Then the light bulb went off, and Eden groaned as she rinsed shampoo out of her hair. Damn Chenoweth. Damn her.

***

Kristin sat in her dressing room, wondering if Eden would respond in the slightest to her new gift. She hadn't said anything about the flowers, so neither did Kristin, and while she didn't let that deter her, she hoped that Eden would say something about the note and chocolates.

Eden sighed, re-reading the note. She had to admit, Kristin was sweet. And cute. And friggin' persistent. The blonde didn't seem to know what the words 'No, thank you' meant, and while Eden was flattered, she was also beginning to get frustrated. She knew how all this was going to end, and frankly, she didn't have time for a broken heart. She'd be leaving in -- _That's it!_ Still holding the note, Eden sped down the hall to Kristin's dressing room and knocked firmly.

"Come in," Kristin called, hoping it was Eden and not Michelle or Norbert coming to talk her ear off about something or another.

Stepping into the room, Eden met Kristin's eyes fearlessly. "We need to talk," she said softly, brandishing the note.

Kristin nodded. "Okay. Have a seat." She motioned to the couch. Her stomach sank at the look on Eden's face, but she was determined, like Galinda to make Elphie popular, not to give up on this woman, no matter **what** she said.

"You can't keep this up," Eden said without preamble. "I like you, Kristin. I like you a lot, in fact." _You're not helping your case here,_ she told herself. "But you agreed to let me be, at least until Idina's back."

Shaking her head, Kristin corrected, "No, Eden, I didn't. I said I would go back to your apartment after Idina came back and prove that I love you. I didn't say anything about the time in between. And if I want to spend my time trying to make you feel special, why not sit back and enjoy it?" She smiled invitingly.

Eden formed a reply, but it died on her lips. She settled for blurting out, "Because I'm leaving."

Time stilled. "You're what?" Kristin slowly shook her head, trying to clear it so she could hear properly. She **must** have heard that wrong.

"I'm leaving. Wicked," Eden added in a low voice. "I--I've been helping to develop another project. A musical." She realized she was babbling and closed her mouth.

"Oh," Kristin said faintly. "Where are you going?"

"I'll still be in New York, for now, anyway," Eden said slowly. "But who knows what the future holds."

Tilting her head, Kristin asked, "Then it doesn't matter, does it? I mean, if you're still in New York, there's no reason we can't be involved with each other."

"There are a hundred reasons," Eden protested. "Let's start with the fact that you belong with Idina."

Kristin sighed and wondered how Eden always seemed to make her want to bang her head against something hard. "Will you please stop saying that?" she asked. "Idina belongs with Taye, her husband. Yes, I loved Idina; yes, I wanted to spend forever with her. But I realized that one, that wasn't healthy for me, and two, I can do better. I'm not in love with her anymore, I don't belong with, or to, her."

"Oh, please." Eden lowered her gaze to the floor. "You're Chenoweth and Menzel, you're the witches. You're, like, an institution."

"Eden," Kristin said slowly, in an overly-patient voice, as if talking to a small child, "I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. I'm not in love with Idina. We work wonderfully together, I know that. But you know what? We're not the witches. Glinda and Elphaba are. We only play them, we aren't them."

"I'm not insane," Eden said, still staring at the carpet. "I know you aren't your characters. My point is that you guys are a pair. You belong together." She looked up at Kristin with a tight smile. "I can't ever live up to her."

Kristin's head began to slowly list to the side. "'Live up to her'?" she repeated blankly.

"Yeah. For God's sake, she's **Idina Menzel**." Abruptly, Eden stood, letting Kristin's note flutter out of her grasp. Before she could say anything more incriminating and stupid, she bolted out of the room.

Snapping out of her momentary stupor, Kristin shot out of her dressing room. "EDEN ESPINOSA!" she shouted down the hallway. Luckily not very many people were around, and those who were made quick retreats around corners and into empty dressing rooms. Kristin stormed down the hallway, catching up to the brunette, grabbing her hand and literally pulling her back into the dressing room, shutting the door behind them. "Sit," she commanded.

Panic-stricken, Eden did as ordered, sinking onto the couch and clasping her hands in her lap. She had never seen Kristin this mad, not even when Michelle had rigged a bottle of bubble juice to fall on her head as a practical joke.

Once Eden was seated, Kristin stalked closer. "You," she said in a low voice, "have nothing to live up to. Yes, Idina's a wonderful woman, but the things I loved about her, and the things I love about you, are completely different. You're two different women, and I don't know how many times I'll have to say this, but I'll continue to tell you until you believe me, I. Don't. Want. Her. I want **you**! I know you'll think I'll go back to her when she's back, but she and I broke up before she even left, and I've realized that what I had with her isn't what I want out of life. It's true, I can't guarantee a forever with you, but if I haven't missed the mark, you wouldn't want me to say forever right now, anyway."

Eden gasped softly as the word 'forever' spilled from Kristin's pretty lips. The entire time they'd been going back and forth, the brunette had been working on the assumption that whatever Kristin felt for her was a reaction to her fighting with Idina, or a crush, or confusing herself with her character. Eden had never thought, not even for a split second, that Kristin would ever have uttered 'forever' and her name in the same breath.

"All I know is that right now, and for the foreseeable future, I want you, Eden Espinosa, the woman I'm in love with." By the time Kristin finished, her voice had softened to an emotional whisper, her eyes pleading with Eden to understand.

"In--in love with?" Eden repeated, stammering, her brown eyes wide.

"Yes!" Kristin breathed vehemently. "In love. With you." She sat down next to the brunette, lightly resting one hand over Eden's.

 _I'm in so much trouble._ In that moment, Eden realized that she was about to become the center of the tornado that was Kristin's life. Her heart pounding, she couldn't stop herself from leaning over and kissing the blonde gently.

Melting into the kiss, Kristin reached up with her free hand, curling it behind Eden's neck, her fingers lightly playing with the strands of dark hair.

Eden groaned softly, parting Kristin's lips with her tongue and invading the blonde's mouth. At the same time, she turned her body, pressing up against Kristin and urging the smaller woman back into the couch with her hips.

Kristin slipped one leg onto the couch, using it to pull Eden closer to her as she fell onto her back. "Eden," she whispered, running a hand down to the small of the other woman's back.

Breaking the kiss, Eden trailed kisses over Kristin's jaw and down her neck. As she did, she let one hand glide up from the blonde's hip, cupping her breast through the pink blouse she wore. She didn't care about any of it any more - Idina, being Kristin's rebound, getting her heart broken. Nothing mattered except that moment, right there, pinning Kristin to the couch and kissing her until neither one could see straight.

Kristin arched, moaning. "Oh, Eden," she breathed.

Hearing her name coming from Kristin's lips in a breathless moan of ecstasy sent Eden's brain on a one-way trip. "Kristin," she whispered urgently, her voice low, "not here."

"Huh?" Kristin's eyes opened -- when had they closed? -- and she stared at Eden blankly for a second, before looking around the dressing room. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Seeing the clock on the wall, Eden made a soft sound of consternation. "I--you're going to hate me." She slid off of Kristin, holding out a hand to help the smaller woman sit up.

"Please don't tell me you have plans," Kristin half-begged, bring her foot down from the couch and letting Eden pull her upright.

Nodding with a soft laugh, Eden said, "I'm sorry. I made them weeks ago, and it's not really something I can reschedule."

Groaning, Kristin peered up at her. "I'll wait 'til you're done," she said, then grabbed a handful of Eden's shirt and pulled her down, planting a hot kiss on her lips. "When will you be home?"

"I'll come to you," Eden suggested, her insides clenching at Kristin's touch. "Take a nap," she chuckled. "I'll be there at one."

"I'll be waiting," Kristin whispered with a slight smile and let go of Eden's shirt.

Her breathing still erratic, Eden slipped out of the room.

***

One o'clock came and went, and Eden was still waiting for the uptown train to take her back toward Kristin's apartment. Finally, at quarter past the hour, the subway arrived, and Eden was standing in front of Kristin's door by one forty-five. She fervently hoped the little blonde hadn't given up on her, and she knocked with no small amount of trepidation.

Kristin jumped up from the couch, flicking off the TV and straightening her skirt. She glanced around the apartment to make sure everything was still perfect, nodded, and answered the door. "Hi," she greeted softly, with a smile, when she saw Eden standing there.

"Hi," Eden replied shyly. Her eyes grazed Kristin's body, and she smiled timidly. "You look...nice."

"I'm glad you think so," Kristin murmured and held the door open further. "Come in."

Kristin's voice, low and sensual, sent a shiver coursing through Eden as she stepped into the apartment. Her gaze took in the half-burnt candles and the three vases full of red and white roses, and she felt terrible. "I'm so sorry I'm late," Eden said, shifting from foot to foot as she tried not to run, her mood somewhere between thrilled and terrified.

Smiling, Kristin said, "You're here, now."

"Yes, I am." Eden set her bag down on Kristin's dining room table. "Do you...wanna sit?"

"I want to kiss you," Kristin whispered.

"Oh." Eden's voice was very small. She had known what was going to happen tonight, hadn't she? _I did,_ she admitted. Did she still want it? A second later, her slight nod and step forward answered Eden's question to herself. One hand went to Kristin's hip, bringing the blonde closer, and the other hand cupped Kristin's cheek. Tilting her head slightly, Eden's mouth found Kristin's, and it was as if they'd never stopped kissing. The heat flared in her belly, and Eden gasped, her lips vibrating against Kristin's.

Kristin melted, moaning, into Eden's body. Her hands came up to clutch at the taller woman's shoulders and her mouth opened, inviting Eden to deepen the kiss.

Eden's tongue stroked into Kristin's mouth, and she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, trying not to pass out from the dizzying fervor with which Kristin was kissing her back.

Taking a step backward, Kristin pulled Eden along with her, making her way through the apartment toward the bedroom. At the doorway, she paused and broke the kiss, looking up at the brunette. She hesitated, unsure how to ask, but needing to know for certain that this was, in fact, what Eden wanted.

Silently, Eden used the arm that was still around Kristin's waist to tug her through the doorway. Leading Kristin over to the bed, Eden kept moving forward, forcing Kristin back until the backs of her thighs hit the edge of the mattress.

Kristin slowly laid down, pulling Eden on top of her. Her heart was racing and her body almost vibrated with excitement. She was dizzy with the knowledge that Eden would soon be touching her in a way that no other woman ever had.

"Kristin," Eden whispered, her voice seeming to ask permission, even as her hand slipped up beneath Kristin's blouse.

Groaning, Kristin arched her back. "Please," she breathed.

Closing her eyes, feeling light-headed, Eden curled her hand over Kristin's breast, squeezing gently.

"Oh," Kristin gasped. Her hands came down from Eden's shoulders, one moving to cover her hand from the outside of her shirt, the other beginning to undo the buttons.

When Kristin's blouse was open, Eden lowered her mouth, biting gently at one nipple through the black lace of the blonde's bra.

A strangled cry escaping her throat, Kristin jerked, her eyes squeezing shut. "E-Eden..." she moaned.

"My name sounds so beautiful when you say it like that," Eden whispered. Suddenly, feeling braver than she'd ever been before, the brunette slid off the bed and fell to her knees, reaching for the zipper on Kristin's skirt.

Her breath coming in little gasps, Kristin lifted her head slightly to watch Eden, arching her hips to aid in the removal of her skirt.

Kristin's underwear followed her skirt, and then she was bared to Eden's appraising eyes. Eden leaned forward, taking one of Kristin's legs in each of her hands. She draped the blonde's legs over her own shoulders, wrapping her arms around Kristin's thighs and parting the blonde with her hands.

Kristin's breath caught in her throat, and her fingers fisted in her blankets in anticipation.

Lowering her mouth, Eden tasted Kristin slowly, swirling her tongue in small circles, exploring languidly.

Her jaw clenching shut, Kristin let out a loud, whimpering groan, her breath rushing through her nose.

Eden's eyes roamed up, watching Kristin's face as she kept licking at the blonde, exploring with abandon. She let her fingers join in the fun, one gliding easily into Kristin's wet opening.

Kristin arched, her head pressing into the bed. "Oh... _Eden_ ," she gasped, her hips moving in rhythm with the other woman's hand and mouth.

Eden pulled her mouth away long enough to plead roughly, "Keep saying my name like that." Her tongue stroked Kristin again, slowly, completely, as her finger drove deeper.

Beginning to tremble, Kristin hovered at the edge, almost able to see her climax, just out of reach. "Eden... oh God, Eden, please," she said, moaning and turning her head, pressing her cheek into the bed, not even noticing the pain in her neck that the move caused.

Eden closed her teeth around Kristin's clit, biting, but not too hard. Then she released her hold, flattening her tongue over the tiny bud and sucking hard.

" **Eden**!" Orgasm washing over her, Kristin tightened around Eden's finger.

Groaning against Kristin's wetness, Eden sucked hard, biting down gently, alternating the two.

Her breathing turning ragged, Kristin spiraled higher, a constant building of tension even as she came, and her brain seemed to disconnect, floating in a hazy whiteness made up of Eden's hands and mouth and tongue, and the sensations of everything she was doing.

Kristin came again under her ministrations, crying out in a near-scream, and Eden's insides turned to jelly. When the blonde finally came down from her high, Eden released her grip and climbed back up on the bed, almost hesitantly. She smiled at Kristin, not knowing what to say.

Barely having the energy to move, Kristin half rolled over and threw an arm around Eden. "Wow," she murmured.

"Wow," Eden replied, one hand rubbing Kristin's back tenderly as she smiled down at the blonde.

"Tired," Kristin sighed, pouting. "But I wanna touch you."

"We're off tomorrow," Eden said, despite the ache she felt, longing for Kristin's touch. "It can wait."

Kristin snuggled into Eden, laying half on top of her. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes slipping shut. "Love you..."

Unable to voice the same sentiment, Eden chuckled softly, kissing the top of Kristin's head. She reached up, pulling a pillow down and tucking it under her own head. Curling into the blonde, she fell asleep.

***

Kristin woke up earlier than usual, and spared a moment to smile at Eden and brush her hair from her face before getting up to use the washroom and remove her contacts. Her eyes burned from sleeping with them in, so she put her glasses on before returning to the bedroom. She noticed that she still wore her bra and grinned, then shed it. She lay back down on her side, propping her head up with one hand, watching Eden sleep.

Eden awoke a while later, trying to stretch and finding herself pinned to the bed by something warm and heavy. Opening her eyes, she saw it was an arm. When her eyes traveled west, Eden could see that it was Kristin's arm. It wasn't long before she realized that the rest of Kristin was naked, and she gasped softly. Her gaze continued upward, and when Eden met Kristin's eyes, a bright, sparkling blue behind her black-framed glasses, she gave a barely perceptible moan.

"Good morning," Kristin said warmly, her voice caressing the words like a lover; like Eden.

"Morning," Eden murmured. She raised one hand to Kristin's mouth, her fingertip playing over the blonde's full lower lip. She couldn't believe she was in Kristin's bed.

Kristin opened her mouth, her tongue brushing over the tip of Eden's finger before she playfully bit down, grinning.

Groaning, Eden rolled toward Kristin. "Did last night really happen?" she asked softly.

"Mm, I hope so," Kristin hummed, releasing Eden's finger to kiss her. "I'd really hate to have imagined my first time with you, my first time with a woman."

"Your first time!" Eden's eyes widened but she didn't move.

Nodding, Kristin added, "With a woman."

"Good God." Eden closed her eyes, then opened them, staring at Kristin in shock. "And you picked me?" She chuckled lightly. "Hope I didn't disappoint."

"Were you there?" Kristin teased. "Did you even see my reaction?" She giggled and pressed against the younger woman. "You turn me on more than anyone," she whispered. "You could never disappoint."

Her smile widening, Eden shrugged, her cheeks slightly pink. "I'm glad. I would hate to have ruined you for other women."

Kristin let a little, predatory grin twist her lips. "Maybe you have," she murmured. "Maybe nobody will ever match up to you, to last night." She leaned forward, lightly running her teeth over the shell of Eden's ear. "Now let me do the same for you," she whispered.

"Oh, please do," Eden moaned, working one leg between Kristin's. She ran her hand over the soft skin of the blonde's calf and up her thigh.

Kristin put her hands on Eden's shoulders, pushing her onto her back and straddling her on one smooth motion. She grinned down at Eden, biting her lower lip. "What turns you on?" she asked in a low, smooth tone. She felt Eden's hands go to her hips, and rolled her body, her breasts brushing against Eden's, her hips grinding against her.

"Right now, you," Eden said, inhaling sharply as Kristin ground down on her.

"What about me? What do you want?" Kristin sat up, sliding her hands up Eden's sides under her shirt, dragging the material upward, then tugging gently to get Eden to sit up and take it off. Once the shirt and accompanying bra were gone and Eden was laying on her back again, Kristin started to sway gently, dancing to an internal rhythm.

Her eyes following Kristin's every movement, Eden tried to think. She had a thousand fantasies, most of them unfulfilled, but damn if she could think of a single one at that moment. "I...uh...I want..."

Grinning, Kristin asked, "Yes?" Her glasses were sliding down her nose, and she took a moment to give Eden a look over the top rim before pushing them back up and running her hands down her own body, over her neck, breasts and stomach, ending with her hands covering Eden's on her hips, her arms crossed so that her breasts stood out. "What do you want, Eden?"

"You," Eden repeated more firmly. She turned her hands palm up and slid her fingers between Kristin's.

Kristin carefully leaned down, taking a moment to mentally thank her trainer's focus on her abs, as she hovered over the brunette, her hands still clasping Eden's. "You have me," she promised, then let go of Eden's hands so that she was on all fours and scooted backward, inspecting the fly of Eden's jeans. "Is this what you want?" she teased, running one finger from the waistband of the jeans, down over the fly and inseam, then taking her hand away.

"Yessss," Eden hissed, lifting her hips.

Unbuttoning the jeans, Kristin let her fingers slip inside a tiny bit, waited until Eden shifted impatiently, then pulled the zipper down and moved further down the bed to pull the jeans off, leaving Eden in a pair of blue cotton boy shorts. Crawling up the other woman's body, Kristin let her breasts brush over the smooth skin, until she was straddling Eden again. "Open your eyes," she requested softly.

Forcing them open, Eden couldn't breathe as Kristin stared back at her.

Meeting Eden's gaze intently, Kristin moved a hand down her body, her fingers fearlessly slipping into Eden's underwear, cupping her wet heat, one finger sliding into her.

Eden squeezed her eyes shut, her hips rising to meet Kristin's hand as she groaned happily.

"Eyes open," Kristin reminded in a whispered growl. To show she meant it, she pulled her hand away, just slightly.

"No!" Eden's eyes flew open and she glared at Kristin. "If you stop now..." She trailed off, unable to think of a threat. She covered Kristin's hand with her own and pressed the blonde's fingers harder against her heat.

Kristin grinned and lower her head, gently biting the skin above Eden's collarbone, then running her tongue over the slightly reddened area. She lifted her head again, meeting Eden's eyes. "I won't stop," she said, and twisted her hand, brushing her thumb over Eden's clit.

Groaning loudly, Eden squirmed beneath Kristin as the sensations caused a ripple effect through her stomach. Her hands clutched at the bedsheets vainly. "Oh, God," she whispered, "oh, God, oh God, oh **Kristin** , oh God."

Shivering, Kristin added a second finger, slowly pressing into Eden as far as she could, loving the sensation of the smooth muscles clenching around her, as if trying to pull her in deeper. "Eden," she whispered.

Eden raised her hands, wrapping her arms around Kristin. When the blonde stroked into her again, Eden ran her fingernails down Kristin's back, crying out and digging into the soft white skin harder than she'd intended.

Kristin cried out, arching her back and shuddering, and thrust into Eden harder. The brunette arched, and Kristin pressed down into her, moving her hips back and forth, then sat up straight again and began to sway, dancing to the same rhythm with which she thrust her fingers.

"Oh, God!" Eden contracted around Kristin's fingers, bucking hard onto the blonde's hand. "Oh, please," she begged.

"Eden," Kristin whispered, her own center burning. She moved one leg between Eden's, and ground herself down on the brunette's thigh, throwing her head back. "Eden," she said again, moaning.

Watching Kristin, Eden felt the orgasm rise up and she scraped her nails down the blonde's back again. "Kristin," she groaned, her eyes never leaving the blue gaze that peered down at her. "God, I want to touch you."

"Oh yes," Kristin breathed. She twisted her hand, curling her fingers inside of Eden, the base of her palm pressing against her clit.

Eden slid one hand between her leg and Kristin's damp thighs, slipping two fingers inside the blonde easily. She kept the other hand on Kristin's back for balance and so she could trace her fingernail down Kristin's spine once in a while. Curling her fingers back, she stroked the smaller woman fast.

A small grunt escaped from deep in Kristin's throat and her brow furrowed as she forced her eyes to stay open. "Eden..." her voice was low and throaty, and she rocked her hips back and forth with Eden's fingers, speeding up the movement of her own hand accordingly.

Her eyes locked on Kristin, Eden managed only a choked whisper. "I'm gonn--" A strangled sound broke from her lips, and as the orgasm shattered her, Eden cried, "Kristin!" and tightened her grip around the blonde's waist.

Kristin shrieked as she was pulled harder onto Eden's hand, the long fingers sliding deeper into her, sending her flying over the edge.

Kristin's scream made Eden's orgasm redouble and she came again, shuddering against the blonde. When she could finally speak again, it was little more than a groan. "Kristin." She didn't slide her fingers out, happily ensconced in the blonde's warm wetness.

"Mm," Kristin hummed, her eyes closed as she circled her hips, drawing out what was left of her orgasm in little jerks and shocks. She opened her eyes again, looking at Eden and curling her fingers slightly, rubbing the tips against Eden as she slowly pulled out. Her heart fluttering, she brought her hand up, inspecting her wet fingers, then looked back at the brunette, bringing her hand to her mouth and sticking her tongue out to taste.

Eden made a little face, and laughed softly at Kristin. Bringing her free hand around to Kristin's front, she took the blonde's long, slender fingers and brought them to her own mouth, taking a little lick. "Well," she giggled, "it's not exactly chocolate covered cherries, but it's not bad." Pulling her fingers out of Kristin, Eden wiggled them at her. "This is more my speed, though."

Kristin giggled softly and reached for Eden's hand, twining their fingers together. She brought their joined hands to her mouth and lightly sucked on their finger tips, then pulled back and said, "I like it. Us... together."

Eden felt a tremor run through her wetness at Kristin's mouth on her fingers. "You're getting me all aroused again," she warned, marveling at her ease with Kristin.

"Good," Kristin said softly. "'Cuz I'm already all aroused again." She grinned and leaned forward, laying on top of Eden and kissing her.

Kissing Kristin back, Eden rolled over, taking the blonde with her. She ended up on top of Kristin, running her hand over the smooth planes of the soft, round body, simply marveling at the passion contained in someone that small.

Sighing, Kristin wound her arms around Eden's neck, playing with her hair.

"God, you're gorgeous," Eden murmured, kissing Kristin's collarbone and working down toward her erect nipples.

"Mm," Kristin moaned. She lightly scratched her fingernails over Eden's scalp, then twined her fingers in the dark tresses.

Running one finger over Kristin's nipple, Eden mused, "This is nice."

"Mmhmm..." Kristin tugged on Eden's hair lightly, and when she looked up, smiled at her. "Very nice."

Eden kept Kristin's face in sight as she lowered her mouth and took one nipple between her teeth, tugging on it.

Kristin gasped, arching slightly and running the fingers of one hand over Eden's cheek.

"I love--" Eden paused for the barest of seconds, "your fingers."

Giggling, Kristin wiggled said fingers, tickling lightly under Eden's jaw. "I love your fingers, too," she said, then paused and lowered her voice, adding, "Especially inside me."

"Mmm," Eden whispered. "Roll over."

"Hm?" Kristin was a little confused.

"Roll over," Eden repeated, leaning to one side and giving Kristin a gentle shove.

Still confused, Kristin took her glasses off and rolled onto her stomach, setting the frames on her bedside table, then looking over her shoulder at Eden.

"Get up on your knees," Eden said softly.

Kristin shivered, irrationally nervous at being so exposed, but she did as requested. "Eden?"

"Kristin?" Eden whispered, running her hand up Kristin's leg. "You have wonderfully long legs for someone so short," she observed, her nails rasping against the blonde's skin.

Trembling, Kristin said, "So I've been told." Her voice shook slightly.

"You okay, baby?" It was the first endearment Eden had let herself use with Kristin, and she found herself grinning widely behind the blonde's back.

Kristin nodded quickly. "Yeah." She couldn't help but feel turned on, with her cheek pressed into her pillow and her hips in the air. She was open to whatever Eden wanted to do with her, and that thought was making her flush with arousal.

Eden settled herself between the blonde's legs, her stomach bearing down on Kristin's pelvis with a delicious pressure. Lifting her hand, Eden started at Kristin's head, cupping the blonde curls and stroking them gently.

She ran one finger down Kristin's backbone, gently, barely brushing the skin and so slowly that she hardly moved her arm.

Shivers ran through Kristin, and she rounded her back, seeking a firmer touch.

Spreading her fingers, Eden laid her hand, palm down, on Kristin's back, easing her lover back toward the bed. Her hand kept moving lower and soon settled in the place where Kristin's back became her backside, and Eden leaned over, placing a soft kiss there. "I love that spot," she giggled softly. "It's one of my favorites."

Kristin's hips shifted downward slightly, then wiggled. "I love that," she murmured.

"I love that you love it," Eden laughed, moving her hand even further down and cupping one of Kristin's cheeks, squeezing gently. Then she immediately dragged her nails down, tracing the line of the blonde's ass around until her hand hovered between Kristin's legs.

Kristin moaned, "Eden..." and shifted her hips again.

"Shh," Eden whispered. "Stay still."

Whimpering, Kristin stopped moving her hips, but her hands came up near her face, grabbing handfuls of the pillow. "Eden, please."

Ignoring Kristin's pleading, Eden rested her hand very gently against the woman's wet center, her other hand stroking the spot Kristin had so enjoyed earlier, her nails lightly raking over the skin.

Digging her nails into the pillow and moaning loudly, Kristin was sure she was going to rip the case, but she had to do something to keep from shifting against Eden's hands.

Slowly, torturously so, Eden slid one finger into Kristin, her thumb poised over the blonde's clit.

Kristin exhaled and forgot to inhale again, the muscles in her thighs quivering with the effort of staying still. Finally she remembered to breath and inhaled deeply, her head swimming.

It wasn't hard to tell that Kristin wanted to move, to rock her hips, to do something, anything. So Eden used the hand on her back to give Kristin a gentle shove. "Go ahead," she murmured, thrusting gently into the blonde with her other hand.

"Ohh," Kristin moaned, pressing her hips back to take Eden's finger deeper. She turned her head, resting her forehead on the pillow and hearing the blood rush in her ears.

Slipping another finger into Kristin, Eden put all her weight behind her hand, rocking against the petite woman with a groan.

"Oh God... oh God..." Kristin brought her arms under her, propping her upper body up and pushing back against Eden. "Oh God, Eden..."

"Say it again," Eden pleaded, stroking harder.

"Eden," Kristin moaned softly. She opened her eyes and was momentarily shocked that she could see Eden's hand between her thighs. "Oh Eden!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide, watching the movement of Eden's fingers.

Kristin's sudden, shocked utterance of her name surprised Eden, and she pressed her hand more firmly onto the blonde's back. "What is it?"

"I see--" Kristin cut herself off, a little too embarrassed to say what, exactly, she could see.

Eden looked at the angle of Kristin's head and after a moment, she had guessed exactly what Kristin was seeing. "You like that?" she asked, making her thrusts slow and deliberate, so Kristin could see better. Of their own accord, the brunette's slim hips were following the pattern of her fingers, pushing on Kristin from behind.

Moaning, Kristin circled her hips, her arousal multiplying exponentially with every movement of Eden's fingers, both from the sensations and the tableau before her eyes.

"You didn't answer me," Eden pointed out. With her hand facing down, she curled her fingers forward and stroked Kristin fully as she pulled almost all the way out.

"Yes!" Kristin shrieked as Eden's fingers stroked over her, causing her eyes to roll back and close and her body to jerk spasmodically.

Groaning with delight, Eden wrapped her arm around Kristin's waist. She stroked back into Kristin, hard and fast, following her hand with her whole body.

"Oh God, Eden, please, oh God," Kristin gasped, meeting each of the other woman's thrusts, her hips arching back for more.

Pressing her thumb to Kristin's clit, Eden thrust into her, moaning, "Kristin, baby."

"Eden... Eden..." Kristin couldn't help but squirm, so close to orgasm, but not knowing what she needed to send her over the edge. "Eden..."

The sound of her name was driving Eden mad, and she thrust faster and harder into Kristin, groaning loudly. It was a a trite thought, but she had never sex that passionate, that uninhibited before, and it was bringing out an entirely new side of her.

Suddenly inspired, Eden bent double, draping herself over Kristin's smaller body. She placed soft, open-mouthed kisses over the blonde's back, curling her fingers inside her new lover. Her mouth worked its way toward Kristin's hip, kissing every inch of skin she could reach, and Eden pulled her hand back slightly, trying to make Kristin shriek like she had before.

"EDEN!" Kristin screamed, her body tensing, clenching and holding Eden's fingers tightly inside her. The world turned to white behind her closed eyelids as her brain dissolved, leaving her shuddering and gasping and crying, tears from the intensity of the moment, the love, the trust she had placed in the younger woman which had been held unbroken.

As soon as Kristin started to cry, Eden could hear it in her broken breathing. She pulled her fingers away fast, scrambling up the bed to lie next to the older woman. "Kristin?" she asked softly, putting her hand on her back again. "Honey?"

Kristin collapsed, curling up against Eden, sniffling. She wrapped her arms around Eden's back and her legs around her hips, clinging to the other woman. "I just... love you," she murmured, looking up at the brunette.

Taking a moment to wipe away Kristin's tears, Eden nodded, smiling. "I know." She didn't want to say it. She was terrified of saying it, but after making love like that, having that much trust and faith put into her, there was no way she _couldn't_ say it. Taking a little breath, Eden said on the exhale, barely whispering, "I love you, too, Kristin."

***

Idina could see the crowd milling about the lobby when she darted past on her way to the stage door. She wanted to get in out of the rain, first and foremost, but she didn't want to miss the end of the show. It was a rare treat for Idina to be able to see Wicked, and having arrived home just a couple of hours before, she would have that opportunity that night. Passing her dressing room, she tossed her raincoat, umbrella and purse inside and kept moving. Finally, she reached the side of the stage and stopped to catch her breath. _Oh, good, I didn't miss anything._ The audience was pouring into their seats.

The big Emerald City bridge slid out on stage, carrying Kristin, Norbert and Carole, and Idina grinned. _She looks good,_ she thought. _She's absolutely radiant._ Kristin's clear voice rang through the theater, and Idina sighed happily. South Africa had been a nice change, no doubt about that, and acting opposite Colin Farrell was a dream come true. But she had missed this, all of it - the costumes, the lights, the applause; and most importantly, she had missed Kristin.

Idina watched in rapt attention as the actors went through their paces, making the audience laugh and gasp. When Eden's voice came out of the wardrobe, saying, "Well, it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful, while the green just get greener," Idina laughed along with the theatergoers. She watched carefully, studying Eden's performance with a critical eye, but she really couldn't find fault with the woman. Like her or not, Idina had to admit, albeit grudgingly, she did a bang-up job as the Wicked Witch.

At the end of the scene, Eden said her last line. "I have to go. I have business to attend to in the Emerald City. Nessa, I have done everything I could for you, but it has never been enough and it never will be!" She turned toward stage left to make her exit, and saw Idina. She covered her surprise with a choked, murmured "Goodbye" to her onstage sister, and stalked offstage, passing Idina on her way.

Eden pushed everything else - including Idina's presence in the wings - out of her mind, focusing on her job. She put a little extra energy into "No Good Deed", belting the highest and longest notes with all the passion she could. Then it was time for the song that tested her every night. Staring into Kristin's eyes, those big blue orbs daring her, almost pleading, 'Kiss me', and she couldn't.

Kristin had tried to ignore Idina since noticing her during As Long As You're Mine, but her mind was spinning around in a frantic effort to sort through the feelings that rushed through her at the unexpected sighting. As soon as she started singing For Good, her eyes caught Idina's and emotion overwhelmed her. "I've heard it said," Kristin's voice wavered and failed, and she had to speak the next three lines before she glanced away and regained her singing ability. Looking back at Idina, she managed to continue singing, her voice full of emotion. When she finally finished her solo, she said a prayer of thanks that her voice held out, wavering as badly as it had. Eden took over the song, and Kristin stared sadly at Idina, feeling the loss of a lover. It surprised her, however, how content she was with the feeling, and when she looked at Eden for their duet verse, she smiled softly, love in her eyes.

Eden wasn't sure how to interpret the longing looks that Kristin was giving to Idina, but she felt that somehow, the happiest week of her was about come to a flaming, disastrous end. So while Kristin was singing to her, with a look of pure love in her eyes, Eden took it all in, soaking up the dancing blue gaze on her, the delicate artist's fingers holding hers, the sweet soprano that - just for this moment - seemed to be carrying its notes directly into her heart. And when the song had ended, Eden picked Kristin up in the tightest hug she could manage, burying her face against the blonde's neck. "I love you," she whispered, knowing that if the audience heard her, they'd think her words were Elphaba's.

Not understanding Eden's apparent desperation, Kristin simply snuggled closer, melting into her until they had to part, continuing their performance.

Taking their bows as usual, Eden held just a bit tighter to Kristin's hand, then led the blonde offstage. She didn't step away from the older woman until they were in the wings, out of sight of the audience and right next to Idina. "Welcome back," Eden said with a sincere, if tiny, smile.

"Thanks. How'd it go?" Idina asked, her voice reflecting her tension, but only a little.

"Pretty well. I'm sure they'll be glad to have you back."

"Nah," Idina said with a grin. "I bet you were fabulous."

Surprised by the compliment, Eden just shrugged, glancing down at the floor.

Kristin smiled and nudged Eden, then looked up at Idina. "She is fabulous... you just might find Eden taking over permanently," she giggled.

A little hurt, Idina shot back, "Well, I'll arm-wrestle her for the role," she laughed sharply.

"Oh, hey." Eden held up her hands in surrender. "I've got other plans. So thanks but no thanks, Elphaba's all yours," she told Idina. She tilted her head toward the backstage area. "I'm gonna go degreenify. Later." And she was gone.

Once Eden was gone, Kristin stood in front of Idina awkwardly. "I didn't mean to offend you," she said softly. "You know you'd never lose the role, I just meant if you ever left or something."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not going anywhere." Idina gave Kristin her best, most brilliant smile. "It's good to be home. How've you been?"

Kristin shifted uncomfortably. "I've been good," she admitted. She looked up into Idina's eyes. "Really good." She didn't want to hurt Idina, but she also recognized the look in her eyes, and wanted to make it clear where she stood.

"How good?" Idina asked. A crew member scurried by them, and she took Kristin by the elbow, leading her down the hall toward the dressing rooms.

Stopping before they entered her dressing room, oddly reluctant to let Idina go in with her, Kristin put her hand on Idina's arm. "Dee..." She stopped, not knowing what to say.

Kristin's touch still sent shivers down Idina's spine. "Yeah?"

"Dee, I'm..." Kristin dropped her hand. "I'm happy."

"I'm glad," Idina said softly. "Can we--" She glanced around the hallway. "Can we go inside? I promise to be good." She winked.

Kristin shook her head. "Dee, no. I'm..." She sighed, then caught sight of the clock hanging on the far wall. "I'm gonna be late," she realized. She looked back at Idina. "We should talk. Tomorrow? Lunch before the matinee?"

Her eyes dimming, Idina nodded. Kristin had never blown her off before. "Lunch. Noon?"

Nodding, Kristin smiled slightly. "Sure. The place down the block?"

"Perfect. See you then." As Kristin stepped into the dressing room, Idina walked off slowly.

***

Eden knocked on Kristin's door, but instead of easing in, as she'd been doing for the last week, she stood in the hall and waited for the blonde to answer.

Kristin looked up from the stove, frowning. "Come in," she called. She didn't want her surprise to burn, and had to stir it constantly.

Eden pushed the door open and stepped into the apartment. She gave the air a cautious sniff, asking, "What's that smell?"

"Chocolate sauce," Kristin giggled. "C'mere."

"Chocolate sauce?" Eden was intrigued and she shut the door, crossing the room. She leaned against the counter next to Kristin, hesitant to be too free with her physical affection.

"Mmhmm." Kristin dipped a finger into the warm chocolate, holding it to Eden's lips. "Taste," she said, her voice seductive.

Reluctantly, Eden took a tiny taste, nodding. "That's good."

Kristin frowned. "Something wrong?" She took the pot off the stove, pouring the chocolate into a wide, shallow bowl, then setting it on a tray with plates of fresh fruit.

"No. Yeah. Maybe." Eden followed Kristin over to the kitchen table, sitting down with a sigh. "She's back."

"You knew she would be." Kristin rested her hand over Eden's. "It doesn't change anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Eden asked warily. "You seemed pretty intent when you were singing to her tonight." She tried not to sound as jealous as she was.

Kristin nodded slowly, seeing where this was going. "I was," she said softly. "I was singing goodbye."

It took a second for Kristin's words to process in Eden's brain. When they had, she stood up, rounded the table and crouched down in front of Kristin. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Smiling, Kristin put one hand on the top of Eden's head, sliding it down to cup her cheek. "More than sure," she whispered.

"Okay." Eden leaned up, kissing Kristin. "Now gimme some chocolate," she giggled.

Kristin's smile widened and she reached over with one hand to grab a strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate, then bringing it to Eden's mouth, playfully smearing it across her lower lip.

Eden took a bite of the strawberry, and when she had swallowed it, she began to lick the chocolate off her lips, slowly. Picking up a banana slice, Eden dipped it in the chocolate and held it a few centimeters from Kristin's mouth, teasing the blonde.

Opening her mouth, Kristin leaned up, dragging her lips over Eden's fingertips as she took the piece of fruit. "Mm," she hummed once she swallowed. "Chocolate and Eden... My new favorite dessert."

Laughing, Eden ducked her head shyly.

With an evil little smirk, Kristin scooped up some of the chocolate on her finger and let it drip onto her chest, then used her finger to smear it down into her cleavage, as far as her low-cut top would allow. "Oh," she said in mock-dismay. "Look at that." She looked at Eden. "I think I need some help getting cleaned up."

Glancing up at her, Eden burst out laughing. "You're terrible. What about dinner? I'm hungry." Contrary to her words, she stood and held out a hand, helping Kristin out of her chair.

Kristin giggled. "So have some chocolate." She pulled her shirt over her head, exposing the whole streak of drying chocolate sauce, and leaned back on the table, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Eden took her up on the invitation, and before long, they were both naked and covered in drips and dribbles of chocolate sauce, some shaped like lip imprints.

Kristin sighed, smiling and propping herself up on one elbow, looking down at Eden, whom she was laying on top of. "I love you," she said, and glanced to the side, taking in the streaks of chocolate on the floor, counter, table and bottom cupboards. "But look at what you've done to my kitchen."

Laughing, Eden leaned up to nuzzle Kristin's neck. "I'll clean it up tomorrow," she promised, her hands roaming skillfully over the small body on top of hers. "Right after I clean you up."

Gasping, Kristin asked, "Are you saying I'm dirty?" She stood, pulling Eden up with her, and giggled all the way to the shower.

***

"They're never gonna bring me do-o-o-o-own!" Eden sang, running the brush through her hair. "You almost ready? My appointment's in half an hour."

Slipping her heels on, Kristin took a moment to look herself over before walking into the bathroom and wrapping her arms around Eden's waist from behind. "Ready."

Turning into Kristin's embrace, Eden looked down and whistled softly. "Gorgeous."

Kristin giggled, teasing, "Well I try."

"Nah, you're beautiful without trying," Eden said with a smile, tilting her head down for a kiss. "I'm almost jealous."

"Mm," Kristin sighed, smiling against Eden's lips. "Come on... we'll be late."

"Way to avoid the subject," Eden laughed, releasing Kristin and strolling into the bedroom to retrieve her bag. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

Kristin picked up her purse, leading the way out of her apartment and locking the door behind them. "I'm not sure, it depends on how lunch with Idina goes."

Eden wondered if she'd see Kristin if the lunch went well, or if it went badly...which one would make the blonde call her? She shrugged lightly, trying not to let it matter to her. "'Kay. I'll have my cell off during my facial, but after that, you should be able to reach me." She held the door for Kristin, watching as she sauntered down the hallway to the elevator. Swallowing hard, Eden admired the way the skirt - not too long, but not too short - clung to Kristin perfectly, accentuating every curve. She was sorely tempted to beg Kristin not to go, to stay in bed with her all day instead, but the brunette knew that wouldn't be helpful at all. _Fuck helpful,_ the devil on her shoulder whispered with a witchy cackle. She followed Kristin into the elevator silently.

"Hey," Kristin said, leaning against the wall and pulling Eden over to her. "I know that look, and you don't have anything to worry about." She leaned up and lightly kissed the brunette, draping her forearms over Eden's shoulders.

"Not worried," Eden murmured, kissing Kristin back, slowly, delicately. "Just... thoughtful?"

Sighing, enjoying the soft kisses, Kristin hummed in the back of her throat, whispering, "Thoughtful can be good..." 

"Or wicked," Eden replied, chuckling, as she began to trail kisses down Kristin's neck. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Kristin groaned, then blushed when she saw an older man standing in front of the elevator, frowning at them. Taking Eden's hand, she led the way out of the apartment building.

A cab pulled up and Eden held the door for Kristin, slipping in behind the blonde. They arrived at the restaurant and she held the door again. When the cab had driven off, Eden smiled at Kristin. "Have a good time."

Planting a quick, light kiss on Eden's lips, Kristin smiled slightly. "I somewhat doubt it, but thank you." Then she turned and walked into the restaurant, looking around to see if Idina was there yet.

Idina had watched them through the window, desperate to turn her eyes away but finding them glued to the two women outside. When Kristin walked into the room, Idina dropped her eyes, pretending to study the menu.

Noticing Idina, Kristin walked over and dropped into the chair across from her. "Hey," she greeted, picking up the second menu.

"Hi." Idina looked up, smiling tightly. "You're actually on time, I can't believe it."

Kristin nodded slowly. "Eden has an appointment for a facial, so we came in together."

"Oh." The comments Kristin had made the night before began to make sense. "You and Eden..."

Nodding again, Kristin was unable to keep the soft smile from her lips, although she tried, for Idina's sake. "Yeah. Me and Eden."

"Wow." The lump in Idina's throat didn't surprise her, but the tears that welled up in her eyes did. She hid them by staring at the menu again, managing an even tone when she said quietly, "Congratulations."

"Idina?" Kristin's hand reached out, but she drew it back before making contact with Idina's. "It doesn't change how I felt about you, and..." The phrase was trite, but it was what she wanted, so Kristin said it anyway. "I still want to be your friend."

"I know." Raising her head, Idina smiled brightly, though it was a bit strained. "We'll always be friends, Kris. We've been through too much to give that up now."

Smiling back, Kristin said, "Good." Looking through the menu quickly, she decided what she would order and set it back down on the table. "How's Taye? And how was Africa?"

Idina gave a soft bark of a laugh, surprised. "You've never asked about Taye before," she observed, her voice low. "But thanks. He's good."

Kristin acknowledged the observation with a slight dip of her head. "I'm glad." She didn't know what else to say, so she was glad when a waiter approached to take their orders.

They ordered, the waiter left, and Idina regarded Kristin with a blatantly appraising gaze. "You look good," she murmured. "Happy."

"I am happy," Kristin murmured, blushing slightly under Idina's intent stare.

"I'm glad," the brunette said honestly, though her heart was pained at the thought of someone else's arms around her Kristin. "If she hurts you..." Idina left the thought unfinished; her grave, softly growling tone was clear enough.

Grinning, Kristin said, "I'll make sure you're first on the list. She's a little afraid of you, I think."

Idina raised an eyebrow, doing her best impression of the girl from the streets she thought she was sometimes. "She should be. She's still a child." She chuckled to show she wasn't being antagonistic.

Kristin giggled. "Not so much with the child, but yes, she's pretty sure you could, and would, given the right situation, 'kick her ass'."

"A **smart** child," Idina amended.

"Hey," Kristin pointed out. "She's older than you were when you made your Broadway debut."

Idina grunted a noncommittal response. "Oh!" she said, suddenly snapping out of her resigned silence. "I brought you a present." She dug through her knapsack and handed Kristin a small box.

Tilting her head, Kristin took the box. "You didn't have to do that," she said softly.

Trying to push it off as nothing, Idina said, "Well, I had a day off, and I was in this open-air market they had, very cool, by the way. And I saw a hat I just had to get for Taye - you know how good he looks in hats. And this caught my eye, and I thought, 'Kristin must have it'. So there you go."

Kristin blushed and opened the box, pulling out a delicate bone and bead necklace. "Oh, Dee," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

"You like it," Idina said with a smile. "I was hoping you would."

"I love it." Kristin smiled and got up, walking around the table and turning her back to Idina. "Put it on me, please?" She held out the necklace behind her back, waiting for Idina to take it.

Holding her breath, Idina took the necklace and draped it around Kristin's neck, closing the clasp with a soft click. "There," she murmured, giving the necklace a gentle pat, her fingers brushing Kristin's skin. _This will get easier,_ she told herself. _It has to._

***

Michelle grinned evilly at Kristin. "You can't help it, can you?"

Kristin frowned. "Help what?"

Batting her lashes dramatically, Michelle focused her gaze on Eden, clasping her hands in front of her and sighing happily. "Oh, Eden, you're so **funny** ," she giggled in a high-pitched mockery of Kristin's voice. "Oh, Eden, you're so **sweet**. Oh, Eden, you--"

Eden cut her off with a smack on the arm. "Will you give it a rest?"

Michelle dropped her persona, blinking at the other brunette. "Uh, no. Are you new? Have we met?"

Eden couldn't help laughing. "You're the worst good friend ever."

Michelle effectively ended the discussion by leaping up from her spot on the floor, nearly knocking the Scrabble board all to hell. "I have to pee." She disappeared into the bathroom.

"You have to admit, she does a great imitation of you," Eden said, her deadpan expression broken only by the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Oh, don't be a brat," Kristin admonished, sticking her tongue out.

"Use it or lose it," Eden giggled playfully, feeling all of fifteen years old when Kristin smiled at her.

Kristin smirked. "If you insist." Moving to sit beside Eden on the couch, backwards, Kristin leaned into her, using one hand on the brunette's thigh to keep herself steady, and the other to pull her down slightly, brushing their lips together.

Groaning softly, Eden ignored the half-open dressing room door and concentrated on kissing Kristin with everything she had. Her hand went to the small of the blonde's back, holding Kristin tightly against her as they kissed.

Moaning, Kristin opened her mouth, her tongue slipping out to part Eden's lips, teasing and exploring the now-familiar territory.

The toilet flushed and the sink water splashed, but neither woman noticed. Michelle stepped out of the bathroom, saw them and groaned loudly, covering her eyes. "Oh, God, you **guys**. Come on." She peeked through parted fingers and exclaimed, "Get a room!"

Kristin pulled away, glancing at Michelle with a grin. "We have one. My dressing room." She motioned to the abundance of pink furniture that left absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind that it was, indeed, Kristin's dressing room.

"Ah. You have a point." Michelle grinned widely. "But still, it's like, a very, very public display of affection. Completely inappropriate in the workplace." Michelle tried her best to keep a straight face during her lecture, and her cheeks became a bright pink from the effort.

Norbert decided he should definitely spend less time in the halls. But he couldn't help poking his head in and commenting, "C'mon, Michelle. It's not like **you've** never made out with Kristin in a dressing room. Kettle, this is the Pot calling."

"You _what_?" Eden stared at Kristin in disbelief. "You and Michelle?"

Norbert pulled his head back, muttering, "For the love of God, has everyone in this friggin' production made out with Chenoweth but me?"

Sean came up behind him just in time to hear his comment and laughed. "And me. Maybe we oughta try it, see what all the fuss is about?"

Norbert shook his head vehemently, putting his hands up in a 'stay away' gesture. "Oh, hell no. Last time I tried something with you, I couldn't sit for a week!" He booked it down the hall.

Michelle stepped out of the dressing room and yelled after him, "You're an ass, Norbie! I'm so gonna get you for this." She glanced back at Eden and Kristin, who were deep in conversation and shooting her occasional glances.

Her eyes went to Sean, and they narrowed on him. "What?"

Sean held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Nothing, nothing. Just a little...mental image." Before Michelle could hit him, he followed Norbert to safety.

By the time Michelle turned back toward the couple, they were cuddled up on the sofa, and Eden was giggling to herself. "So, we're kind of ... not so much a secret anymore," she surmised. "Now that Norbert knows, everyone'll know in a couple of days."

"He's the worst whisperer ever," Michelle agreed.

"Mm, you're not so subtle yourself," Kristin pointed out.

Michelle's mouth dropped open. "Bitch!" she laughed. "I can keep a secret better than either of you."

Kristin looked skeptical. "Uh-huh."

"Hey, I never told Idina about those pictures."

A sharp rap sounded on the door and Idina grinned at them. "What pictures?"

Kristin's answer was a 'wither up and die' look at Michelle.

Eden groaned and contemplated hitting her head on the coffee table. It would surely be less painful than what was coming.

Michelle looked from Kristin to Idina. "Uhm...they're..." She thought fast. "See, Kristin had this phase where she wanted to be the next Ansel Adams, and she took some really shitty black-and-whites and showed 'em to me."

"Oh." Idina didn't think she believed Michelle, but she knew it wasn't any of her business, so she simply shrugged. She'd weasel the information out of Kristin sooner or later. "'Kay. Eden, I just came by to see if you had any makeup remover. I'm almost out and if I come home green again, I'll have to suffer through another one of Taye's monologues about Kermit and asparagus. He thinks he's funny." She rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Thank God, another hetero," Michelle laughed, bumping Idina with her hip. "We're the minority around here, y'know, we have to stick together."

Eden stood up, grinning at Idina, relieved that she hadn't seemed to care that Eden's arm was around Kristin. "Yeah, I've got an extra tube you can have." She dug through her backpack and handed Idina the tube of astringent.

"Thanks." Idina smiled at them, glancing down at the knocked-about Scrabble board on the floor. "Looks like I missed a good game."

"She cheats," Kristin said, pointing at Michelle.

"I do not!" Michelle looked wounded. "I use Wicked words and proper nouns. So do you. Hell, you tried to use Galindafied!"

Laughing, Idina patted Michelle's arm. "Don't worry, I don't believe a word of it. If you cheated, you'd win more often."

Michelle's mouth fell open. "Fuck all of you!" she declared, then burst out laughing.

Eden was in a heap on the couch by now, giggling and turning red.

"Language, Miss Federer," Kristin said primly, folding her hands in her lap and tilting her nose up slightly. After a moment, a smile quirked the corners of her lips, and she started giggling as well.

"Language," Michelle gasped. "You forget I've heard you swear, Chenobreath?"

Kristin blushed, but didn't reply.

"Aw." Eden struggled to sit up, gasping for air. "Leave 'er alone."

"Or what?" Idina teased. "You gonna kick my ass?" She held up two clenched fists, but she was grinning, and the tube of makeup remover in one hand made her look like some kind of crazed dental hygenist/boxer.

Eden's eyes widened and she looked panicked for a second, before she realized Idina was teasing her. Breathing again, the brunette giggled. "From here to Oz, Menzel."

Michelle cast an appraising glance Eden's way, then turned toward Idina. "We could take the skinny kid," she muttered, "but the midget might attack us at the shins."

"Ooo," Kristin growled, getting on her knees and crawling over to Michelle. "I'll get you, my pretty!" She paused, then said, "I would cackle, but I don't know how." With that proclamation, she reached for the other woman, her fingers quickly finding the one spot in which Michelle was ticklish, just under her ribs on her right side, and relentlessly attacked.

Michelle screamed, a giggled cackle, as Kristin's fingers dug into her side. Eden leapt off the couch, darting across the room and wrapping her arms around Kristin's waist. She grunted, lifting the little blonde off the floor. "Kris, stop! I'm the one you want," she quoted Elphaba, laughing.

Idina looked around for a weapon, but found none. "Let the blond girl go!" she laughed, a la Fiyero.

Giggling like crazy, Kristin spun around in Eden's arms, bringing a hand down and running her nails over Eden's stomach, waiting until her defenses were down before breaking free and running back over to Michelle. "Hah! I've got you now!" She wrapped her legs tightly around Michelle's, tickling her again.

Almost crying with laughter, Eden glanced at Idina, backing up toward the bathroom. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

"Think about what?" Idina looked her up and down, then reached for a scarf that Kristin had left lying on the chair. Draping it around her neck, she wiggled her eyebrows. "Bring it on, Spanish Harlem."

Eden spared a moment to glance at Michelle. "I hate you, Federer." Looking back at Idina, she reached around the corner into the bathroom and came back with a full water bottle. Wielding what had become her battle cry, Eden hollered as loud as she could without risking her voice, "I'M FROM ANAHEIM!" and waved the bottle at Idina, dousing her with Dasani.

Sputtering and soaked, Idina glared at Eden. "Oh, you've done it now, child." She tossed her head back, water splattering around the room as it bounced from her dark curls. She advanced on Eden, who belatedly realized that she had backed herself into a corner and muttered a curse. When she was close enough, Idina pounced, running at Eden full speed.

Eden dodged her, scrambling over the arm of the couch and aiming for the door.

Idina squealed, clambering up the arm of the couch and jumping on Eden's back, planting them both face-down on the sofa. "Gotcha!" she declared. She held the struggling singer down with one hand while grabbing the scarf with the other. Somehow, she managed to get Eden's hands tied behind her back, and she sat up, triumphantly cackling, "I win!"

Kristin lay on the floor next to Michelle, who was still trying to get her breath back from the blonde's tickle attack, and watched the two other women, giggling. "I've gotta remember that," she murmured to herself, a mental image of Eden tied to her bed forming in her mind.

Norbert ran into the room breathlessly. "I--I heard a scream," he gasped. "What--" He broke off, seeing Eden hog-tied on the couch, with Idina looming over her, and Kristin and Michelle lying tangled up together on the floor, sweaty and grinning. "I don't wanna know." He turned and left, yelling, "Sean! I need a drink."

***

Eden was lying on the couch, reading a book with her headphones on, while Kristin was in the shower. She could just barely hear the rushing water over her music, and she noticed when it stopped.

Toweling off and quickly dressing, Kristin exited the bathroom, going straight for the packet of Vicodin on her vanity. Carefully cutting one in half with the small knife she kept there, she took one half, popping it into her mouth and taking two deep mouthfuls of water, washing the painkiller back.

Watching her carefully, Eden pulled her headphones off and sighed softly. "Still no better?" She sat up.

Kristin shook her head, then winced. "No."

"Oh, baby." Eden patted the couch. "Come sit, I'll give you a rub."

Walking over, Kristin sank down onto the couch with a sigh; she loved Eden's neck rubs.

Slipping behind Kristin, Eden began to rub the blonde's neck with a gentle, light touch. "I wish the doctor could figure out a better solution than just pain pills," she grumbled softly, hating to see Kristin in pain, and frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help.

"He did," Kristin said softly.

Eden's voice suddenly rose an entire register, and she squeezed Kristin's shoulders, but still gently. "That's great, baby! What'd he say?"

"Leave the show."

Eden had to strain to hear Kristin, the blonde's voice was so low. "Leave what?" Before Kristin could answer, the brunette filled in the blanks. "Oh." She didn't say a word after that, just kept kneading Kristin's neck and shoulders tenderly.

"I'm going to do it," Kristin said finally. "I can't keep doing this anymore. A person can only live off Vicondin for so long, you know," she said, aiming for teasing but ending up more serious than anything else.

Eden's voice was even and soft when she answered. "I know. You shouldn't have to." Her hands stilled on Kristin's shoulders. Eden tried to speak a couple of times before she finally got the words out in the adult tone she was striving for. "So, I guess you'll be heading back to California?"

"As someone once told me," Kristin said with a slight smile, "'who knows what the future holds'? If something comes up, here or in California, I'll think about it, and talk to you about it, and we'll see what happens."

Letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Eden felt herself smile. "Good to hear." She resumed the massage, adding, "Maybe I should get you one of those vibrating dolphins, you know, the kind they sell for neck massages."

"What, and give you an excuse to avoid giving me neck rubs? I think not," Kristin teased, then pulled away, turning around and kneeling between Eden's legs. "I'd rather have you at my beck and call." She leaned forward, draping her arms over Eden's shoulders and nuzzling her neck lightly.

"You do enjoy having me wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Eden mused aloud. "You seem to take great pleasure in making me your..." She trailed off, gasping softly as Kristin's tongue hit her skin. "Vicodin kicking in?" she guessed.

"Mmm..." Kristin let her actions speak for themselves as the pain in her neck lessened and she arched her back, pressing against the brunette.

Moaning softly, Eden laughed, then shook her head. "Not here," she murmured. "Too many prying eyes and ears."

Kristin bit her lower lip, grinning. She got off the couch and walked to the door, carefully locking it. "You'll just have to be quiet," she teased, sauntering back to the couch.

"Kristin, no," Eden pleaded, knowing that the blonde would ultimately get her way. She always did. "Please."

Pouting, Kristin crawled back onto the couch, pressing against Eden. "Why not?" she whispered, kissing the brunette's earlobe before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Because--oh!" Eden groaned softly. "Because I can't be quiet when you do stuff like that."

"You'll just have to try harder." With that, Kristin slid a hand down to the button fly of Eden's jeans, quickly undoing them and slipping her hand inside.

"Oh!" Eden cried out, and Kristin clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she laughed from behind the blonde's palm.

Grinning, Kristin pulled her hand away, needing both to tug at Eden's jeans until she lifted her hips and Kristin could pull them and the black hipsters off. Sliding off the couch, she let her hands rub down Eden's chest, feeling her nipples through her bra and t-shirt and pinched them gently.

Gasping, Eden arched into Kristin's touch, managed a strangled whisper. "Kristin, please, don't make me do this." But her hands, coming down to cover the blonde's, urged her on.

Knowing that if Eden really wanted to stop, she would make it abundantly clear, Kristin continued what she was doing, and ran her hands down to gently push Eden's thighs apart, exposing her to the blonde's view.

"Kristin," Eden whispered, her voice barely intelligible.

In answer, Kristin lowered her head, pointing her tongue and using it to part Eden's folds, entering her briefly before moving up to brush firmly over her clit.

"Ohgod," Eden breathed, her voice cracking. "Kris..." Able to think clearly, but only for a moment, she said softly, "What about your neck?"

Kristin giggled, taking a moment to lift her head and reply, "Just don't squish me and I'm good," before going back to her self-appointed task -- to make Eden forget where they were and let Kristin bring her to a very memorable orgasm.

"O--okay," Eden stammered, spreading her legs a bit wider so Kristin could have more room to work.

Pulling back for a moment to appreciate the view, Kristin smiled ferally, her eyes darkening.

Eden opened her eyes when Kristin pulled away, and when she saw the look in the blonde's eyes, she melted. She still couldn't believe that she turned Kristin on that way, that much. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Very much so," Kristin whispered back, slipping one finger inside her and watching as Eden's head fell back against the couch. She lowered her head again, her tongue flicking out to circle around her finger.

Her hips thrusting toward Kristin's hand, Eden moaned softly, literally biting her tongue to keep from crying out. "More," she begged in a low, jagged voice.

Kristin immediately added a second finger, stroking with a smooth, quick rhythm.

"Oh, God!" Eden's voice rang out in the dressing room, echoing slightly. She dropped one hand to Kristin's head, her fingers tangling in the blond tresses and keeping Kristin firmly but gently close to where Eden wanted her.

Michelle and Norbert happened to be passing Kristin's dressing room at that moment. Glancing at her friend, Michelle raised one eyebrow and shook her head swiftly. They kept walking, Norbert covering his ears.

Shifting just slightly, Kristin slid her tongue up to circle Eden's clit, brushing over the tip then sucking lightly.

Having run out of words besides Kristin's name and that of the Almighty, Eden settled for moaning softly, her head rolling from side to side. Her hips kept moving, arching upward with every stroke of Kristin's now-practiced tongue.

Remembering something that Eden had done to her once that had made her orgasm nearly immediately, Kristin stopped thrusting and began to move her fingers inside of Eden, separating them, curling them, moving them restlessly, excitedly curious to see if Eden would have the same reaction she did.

The feeling started as a tickle, and Eden laughed, but the laugh turned into a moan as the tickle quickly became a tremble. The tremble morphed into a ripple of arousal, starting wherever Kristin's fingers met Eden's wetness and reverberating outward. "Kristin," she panted, "oh, God." She began to writhe and shimmy around the blonde's warm touch.

Kristin moved her fingers faster, sucking harder; her own center melting, she shifted her hips, accidentally brushing against the edge of the coffee table and moaning in surprise.

Eden's eyes had been fixed on Kristin the whole time; she grew more aroused watching the blonde make love to her than she ever thought possible. So when she saw Kristin's reaction to the accidental contact, she grinned. "Kris," she whispered, "if you're gonna make me -- Oh, God -- do this, then you have to, too."

Tilting her head up slightly, Kristin met Eden's eyes. "Later," she murmured. "Tomorrow." She gently raked her teeth over Eden's clit, then swirled her tongue around it to soothe the sting, alternating back and forth.

Eden almost forgot what she was asking for, and why, when Kristin's teeth made her clit throb that way. As the blonde's tongue caressed her, drawing her ever closer to the edge, she remembered. "Please," Eden begged, "now?"

Kristin shook her head. "No," she said gently, but firmly. "Just you, right now," she murmured, then sucked hard on Eden's clit, twisting her fingers just the way she knew Eden loved.

Wrenching her head to the right, Eden grabbed a throw pillow and pressed it over her face. Her teeth bit down on the fabric as she cried out harshly, the guttural noise ripped from her throat. Her hips curved up, her entire body lifting off the couch except her head.

As Eden's legs trembled, right in the middle of her orgasm, Kristin twisted her fingers the opposite way, plowing deeper into Eden. She sucked hard on her lover's clit, and Eden dropped the pillow, shocked. The piercing scream that ripped from her throat surprised both women, and the brunette fell back to the sofa in a sweaty, trembling heap.

Kristin slowly pulled away and crawled back up onto the couch, hugging the brunette. "You okay?" she murmured, having never seen Eden climax that hard before.

Shaking in Kristin's arms, Eden shook her head, unable to speak. She rested her head on Kristin's shoulder, breathing heavily.

Chuckling softly, Kristin ran her fingers through Eden's hair, soothing and relaxing her.

When her trembling slowed, Eden looked up at Kristin with big, brown, worshipping eyes. She still couldn't speak, just shook her head again, a tiny shake that showed her amazement. After a moment, she managed to eke out, "I hope nobody heard that."

Kristin giggled and glanced at the clock. "I think everyone is gone by now," she assured her, feeling more than a little bit proud of herself.

"Thank God," Eden breathed, stretching, still shivering. "I have no idea what you did, but please, write it down."

"Trust me," Kristin growled, nuzzling behind Eden's ear. "It's very much stored in my memory, and I will be doing it again in the _very_ near future."

Pulling away, Eden grabbed Kristin's hand. "Come on," she whispered roughly. "I need a bed for what I'm gonna do to you."

 _Or a wall, or a door, or a... who cares?_ Kristin scrambled to her feet, pulling Eden along with her, then realizing it would be a good idea if the brunette **didn't** leave her dressing room naked from the waist down. She giggled and bent down, picking up Eden's jeans and underwear, handing them to her.

"Thanks." Eden slipped them on and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "You're in so much trouble when we get home," she sing-songed. "You're gonna wish you had Idina to protect you from me."

"Not a chance," Kristin teased. "I'll take my... whatever it is, like a woman." She smirked.

***

When they banged through the front door, Eden slammed it behind them and immediately whirled, pinning Kristin against the oak. Her mouth traveled down into the dip bared by Kristin's low-cut strapless top, and Eden stuck her tongue out, licking down into the gap between the blonde's breasts. Her hand gripped Kristin's hip, pulling the smaller woman roughly against her. "Fuck, you're beautiful," she hissed. "I've been aching to touch you since we stepped out of the dressing room."

Kristin's breath caught and she moaned, reaching up to wrap her fingers tightly in Eden's hair. "Touch me now," she whispered.

"No," Eden said with a growl. She stepped back, smiling down at her lover. "I don't think so, sweetheart. You've got some payback coming."

Kristin groaned, moving forward to press herself against Eden. "Please," she whispered. "I'm so... I'm so wet, I need you."

The words 'I'm so wet' coming from Kristin made Eden throb with need, but she shook her head. "No," the brunette said, more firmly, as she pulled away, keeping Kristin at arm's length. "Go get undressed," she said, her voice husky. "Put on something pretty. I know what I want."

Shivering, Kristin made her way into the bedroom, shedding her clothes as she went. She rifled through her lingerie drawer, picking up and discarding various items. Finally something caught her eye, and she pulled out a delicate black satin and lace nightgown. As she held the nightie in her hands, she tried to remember where she got it, and suddenly realized that it was what she had bought when she was twenty, to be what she wore for her first lover. It had been long forgotten, and as, at the time that she bought it, Kristin had intended her first lover be her only lover, she felt it fitting that she wear it for Eden, who she was sure would be her last lover.

Eden used the guest bathroom, giving Kristin plenty of time to get changed and settled on the bed. When she came into the room, her hands were empty, but there was a delicious wicked gleam in her bright chocolate eyes. She reached over, flicking the light switch off. As darkness enveloped them, Eden said huskily, "Do you trust me, Kristin?"

"Always," Kristin answered immediately, her voice trembling with excitement.

"Then lie back against the headboard and close your eyes."

Kristin's stomach quivered with butterflies the size of Volkswagens playing tag, but she quickly did as she was told.

When the rustling of the bedclothes had ceased, Eden slipped the silky scarves out of her pocket and approached the bed. Slowly, so as not to bump her shin and spoil the mood with a vehement round of swear words, she moved around the bed and approached Kristin's right side. Her eyes had adjusted slightly to the lack of light, and Eden could make out the outline of the petite body. Taking the blonde's arm, Eden raised it. She let go and Kristin kept her arm in the air; wrapping the scarf around Kristin's wrist, Eden tied the ends around the edge of the headboard. She didn't say a word, knowing that Kristin would speak up if Eden crossed the line.

Kristin moaned softly, her eyes falling shut, her back arching slightly, just enough to show Eden that she was definitely **not** protesting.

Eden rounded the bed and tied up Kristin's other hand. When she had finished, she stripped down to her underwear and bra and climbed up on the big bed. She parted the blonde's legs and settled herself at Kristin's knees. Leaning forward, she covered the smaller woman's body with her own, barely touching Kristin as she pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss.

Arching upward, Kristin sought to deepen the kiss, brushing her tongue against Eden's lips.

Eden sat back on her heels, reprimanding the blonde, "Uh uh. I'm in charge now. Lie back and relax."

Kristin moaned in protest, but nonetheless leaned back, attempting to loosen her tight muscles; excitement made it impossible.

Realizing that Kristin was uncomfortable, Eden grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind her back. She slipped her arms under Kristin's thighs and lifted the woman up, pushing her back until she was sitting almost straight. "Better?" she murmured. "I want you to be comfortable. This could take a while."

"Better," Kristin breathed. She paused, taking in Eden's words, then whimpered, "Please don't take too long... I need you, Eden."

Laughing, Eden shook her head, her short hair dancing in the slivers of moonlight coming through the slats in the blinds. "You don't get to set the rules now, Miss Kristin. You had your fun, and now it's my turn." To prove her point, Eden brought one hand up between Kristin's thighs, delighted to feel nothing but skin. With no warning, she slipped one finger into the blonde, groaning at how wet her lover was.

"Ohgod!" Kristin arched, pulling the scarves taut.

As quickly as she'd entered her, Eden pulled out of Kristin with a wicked smile in the dark.

Kristin groaned. "You're evil."

"I never claimed to be a good witch," Eden laughed. Leaning forward, she ground her pelvis against Kristin's bare wetness and kissed Kristin hard, sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth hard and fast.

Jerking upward, Kristin accepted what Eden gave her, not trying -- too hard -- for anything more.

Eden slid her hand down and pushed two fingers into Kristin, the other hand cradling the blonde's head as she deepened the kiss.

Kristin gasped. "Oh... _fuck_ ," she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut and rocking against Eden's hand.

Kristin's response made Eden groan and her head fell forward and to the side, her lips brushing her lover's ear. "You sound so amazing when you curse," she breathed. Her thumb rose to stroke Kristin's clit, even though she hadn't intended to let the blonde climax so quickly.

Crying out, Kristin's head shot back, smacking against the headboard. She didn't even notice as she ground against Eden's hand, moaning through clenched teeth.

"Be careful," Eden murmured. "You don't wanna knock yourself out. We have a long way to go." With one firm flick of her thumb, she gave Kristin permission to come.

Kristin's scream was short-lived as she quit breathing, her body arching and thrashing as her orgasm shattered her, and finally a dizzy lightheadedness forced her to gasp an inhale.

Pulling out of Kristin, Eden propped herself up on her palms, leaning over the blonde and kissing all over her neck and down to her breasts.

Sighing and shivering, Kristin tried to move her hands to Eden's hair before the resistance reminded her that her wrists were tied to the bed. Instead, she simply whispered Eden's name in encouragement.

Raising her head, Eden brought her lips back to Kristin's, lingering over them without touching. "How much do you trust me?"

Kristin opened her eyes, just able to make out Eden's in the darkness. "There's nothing you could do," she whispered seriously, "that I wouldn't want to try with you."

Without a word, Eden slipped off the bed, and Kristin could hear a drawer being opened. Rustling noises followed, a slight sigh from Eden, and the taller woman's figure bent double for a moment. When she straightened, she approached the bed from the foot, out of the moonlight and completely in the shadows. "Are you ready?" she whispered, kneeling at the edge of the bed.

Nodding quickly, Kristin whispered, "Yes," more than ready for whatever Eden had planned for her.

Crawling up the bed, Eden took up the same position, between Kristin's knees. Taking the blonde's legs in her hands, she tugged gently, pulling Kristin down a little so she was reclining against the pillows, her arms pulled up by the scarf handcuffs. Leaning forward, she stretched out, the length of her body covering Kristin's. She felt the strap-on pressing against Kristin, and knowing what that first touch of cool silicone felt like, Eden moaned softly.

Kristin gasped, her hips thrusting upward, seeking more of that pleasantly cool shock, even as it quickly warmed against her.

Taking each of Kristin's knees in one of her hands, Eden pushed them back slightly. One hand slid down the inside of Kristin's thigh, opening the blonde with her fingers. Eden took her other hand and rested it on the bed next to Kristin. Tilting her body forward, Eden urged her hips forward slightly, and the dildo slid inside Kristin in one smooth, wet motion.

"Oh fuck, Eden," Kristin breathed, biting her lower lip as she arched, taking the dildo in deeper. Her hands clenched into fists, the urge to rake her nails down Eden's back nearly unbearable.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Eden growled. "I can't take this any more." She reached up, yanking on one scarf, then the other, freeing Kristin's hands. She leaned forward, whispering into her lover's ear, "If I'm gonna fuck you, I want you right there with me." She tilted her hips sharply, thrusting into Kristin.

Kristin's hands flew to Eden's shoulders, her nails digging in, and she dragged them down from near Eden's neck to the tops of her biceps, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. "Oh God, yes," she moaned, her head spinning. "God, Eden..."

Eden sped up, her hips moving faster, the dildo sliding harder into Kristin, and Eden groaned. "Oh, God." The sensation of the blonde's nails on her skin put Eden over the edge and she trembled as she tried to hold herself back. "How--how far can I go?" she whispered needfully.

Leaning up so her lips brushed against Eden's ear, Kristin growled, "Fuck me."

"Oh, **God**!" With that, Eden let herself go, slamming into Kristin hard and fast, clinging to her lover in desperation.

Kristin cried out, her hips pressing toward Eden, shifting, trying to find just the right _angle_... "Oh God!" she suddenly shrieked. "Oh God, oh fuck, oh _Eden_ , Eden..."

As always, hearing Kristin say her name was almost enough to make Eden have an orgasm on its own. But right then, all she wanted was to see Kristin's climax. "Touch yourself if you want to," she said softly. "I need to--to feel you." Feeling braver, Eden added, "Come around me, Kristin."

Moving one hand from Eden's shoulder, Kristin brought it between them, brushing her fingertip once over her clit and jerking, then a second, harder swipe, just as she tightened her legs around Eden, pulling her harder into her, and her head fell back as a high, keening wail escaped her lips, her nails raking down Eden's spine as her body shook, clenching around the dildo and holding it inside of her as she pulsed around it.

"Kristin, my god..." Eden gasped at the strength of the blonde's legs around her waist. She kept rocking her hips, feeling her own orgasm building. If she could just keep the angle, keep the leather of the strap rubbing gently against her clit... "Baby, fuck, oh **fuck**."

Kristin's breath came in gasps as she continued to shake, a string of orgasms rocking her. She brought both hands to the top of Eden's back, slowly dragging her nails over Eden's back, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that she was going to leave welts, if she didn't draw blood, but she didn't care. "Eden?" she whimpered. "Come inside me..."

Kristin's nails on her back; the blonde's soft voice pleading with her to come. The phrase... 'Come inside me'...echoing in Eden's head. The world spiraled away and suddenly there was nothing but Kristin's warmth and Eden's wetness and that wonderful piece of plastic between them, and then Eden was coming, hard, the spasms wracking her from head to toe. "Kristin, oh god, baby, oh god, I love you." The words came tumbling out as Eden arched her back, driving into Kristin as another orgasm shot through her center.

Squeaking, Kristin tightened again, one last orgasm shaking her body, reducing her to a quivering, incoherent puddle under Eden.

Weakened, Eden pulled away from Kristin, not bothering to remove the strap-on. She curled up next to the blonde, stroking Kristin's trembling hand with her fingertips.

Kristin sighed, unable to do anything else, and rolled her head to look at Eden through half-lidded eyes.

Raising her hand to Kristin's cheek, Eden stroked it lovingly. "I meant it," she whispered, her voice shaky. "I love you."

"I know," Kristin whispered back. "And I _trust_ you."

***

Eden was waiting in the wings when Michelle came offstage after taking her bow. "'Chelle, 'Chelle!" she cried, trying to be heard over the lingering applause of the overly enthusiastic Sunday matinee crowd. " **Michelle**!"

With Idina and Jennifer close on her heels, Michelle finally got close enough to hear Eden and she eyed the brunette with a glare. "I'm not deaf, Espinosa. Habla Ingles?"

Eden let loose with a soft volley of Spanish, glaring at her sometime co-star. She ended with, "--asshole. I was trying to be **nice** and warn you that your **boyfriend** is backstage with about a thousand roses and a look of pure glee. You might wanna wipe the sweat off your face and give your 'pits a sniff. I think he's planning something."

Michelle's eyes got big and she muttered something unintelligible. Eden gave her a huge grin as she passed, then smiled at Idina and Jennifer. "You guys looked great out there, as usual."

"So then you obviously missed the first act," Jennifer laughed, "when I tripped and almost ran myself through with my own wand."

Laughing, Eden nodded. "I was backstage. You really did that?" Jennifer nodded glumly, and Eden smiled reassuringly, patting the blonde's arm. "Don't worry. I whacked Kristin in the head with my broom during my first week of rehearsal, and I almost fainted onstage my first night as Elphaba. It gets easier."

Idina just giggled along with the other women as they traipsed down the hall toward the dressing rooms.

Eden continued on down the hall to retrieve her stuff from the empty dressing room she and Michelle's standby shared. Hitching the backpack over her shoulder, she stepped back out into the hall just as the stage door was closing, shutting out the excited squeals of fans who thought they might catch a glimpse of one of the cast members in their natural habitat. Kristin, badly disguised in a hat and sunglasses, grinned at her from just inside the door. "Hey, baby," Eden smiled, her face lighting up.

"Have fun at work?" Kristin teased, walking over to Eden and giving her a quick kiss.

Giggling, Eden nodded. "Oh, yeah. Standing backstage, hoping Idina falls off the stage so I'll have something to do. Easiest money I've ever made."

"I heard that!" Idina hollered from her dressing room.

"Go shower!" Eden hollered back. "Or keep yelling. I'm bored."

Kristin giggled. "Play nice with the other schoolkids, baby... or the big, bad playground monitor might fire you."

Bursting into giggles, Eden shook her head. "You're insane. Let's go." She slipped her hand into Kristin's, and as she did, the door to Michelle's dressing room opened and she and Allan came out, both grinning like fools. "Hey, guys," she said, her tone unusually subdued.

Raising an eyebrow, Kristin looked the pair up and down. "Hey," she greeted, amused.

Michelle hooked a finger under the sparkling necklace which now hung around her neck. She held it out toward Kristin. "See what Allan gave me?" she said, her grin threatening to split her face in two.

Eden leaned over, peering at the tiny diamonds. She whistled softly, smiling at Michelle's boyfriend. "Nice choice. Six months, right?" she asked her friend, and Michelle nodded.

" _Very_ sweet," Kristin added with a nod, and tried to avoid glancing at Eden, knowing that their six month "anniversary" was only three and a half weeks away.

Michelle grabbed Kristin's hand, holding her back, and Eden nodded at Allan, gesturing toward the door. "So," she asked softly, "where'd you get that? I've uh...got some shopping to do."

Allan told her about the little store on Mott Street, and Michelle squeezed Kristin's hand. "You know something? I think he might be The One," she said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Kristin grinned widely, glancing over at Eden. "I know the feeling."

Allan pushed the stage door open, holding it for the women. Eden thanked him, stepping through and waving to the small crowd gathered there. They weren't there to see her, but a couple of people waved back, begging for her autograph, anyway, and she happily obliged. Kristin and Michelle stepped through the door and the applause doubled. They each signed autographs, Kristin playfully grumbling about not being on the payroll anymore. When they were done, Michelle turned to leave, Allan by her side.

Walking with the couple to the end of the block, Kristin and Eden went to turn up the block as Michelle and Allan waited for the light to change so they could cross. Only a few steps away, Kristin suddenly turned back. "Hey, Michelle? Nine-point-five." With that said, she grinned, grabbing Eden's arm tightly as they continued walking.

Eden glanced at her girlfriend with a puzzled expression. "What the heck?"

Michelle turned back, repeating Kristin's words. "Nine-point-five?" Her brain spinning, she suddenly flashed back to a conversation they'd had nearly six months prior. _"So, tell me something. On a scale of one to ten, how does Eden compare to Idina?"_ Michelle remembered asking. Kristin had replied, _"I could love Eden... I guess... Idina, eight. Eden... seven, right now."_

Finally understanding, the singer laughed so hard that Allan began to worry about her. Over her shoulder, she called out to Eden. "Keep up the good work, Spanish Harlem."

"Nine-point-five?" Eden echoed, even more confused. "Is that some kind of grading system?"

Kristin smiled enigmatically. "Let's just say that the scale of one to ten can be very useful."

Laughing, Eden wrapped an arm around Kristin's shoulders. "And I'm really a nine-point-five?" she asked, marveling.

Nodding, Kristin said, "As close to perfect as is possible right now."

"Right now," Eden repeated, musing as they walked along the bustling city street. A thundercloud opened up overhead and rain began to pelt them. Without thinking, she slipped her backpack off and pulled out an umbrella, opening it and holding it over Kristin's head. "Not that I mind an 'almost perfect' rating, but what would one need to be the perfect ten?" she giggled, expecting a playful response.

Kristin looked up at Eden. "A wedding band," she whispered seriously.

"Oh." Eden looked down at her, and a response slowly formed on her tongue, the words working themselves around until they were perfectly aligned. "Well," she said softly, leaning further under the umbrella to brush a kiss across Kristin's cheek, "who knows what the future holds?"


End file.
